Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 2: Descent of Darkness
by Yuni Oha
Summary: 5,000 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, a new hero arises. Yuni Oha, along with a familiar face, must save the future of dueling, and learn about its past. This epic series is designed like a real T.V. show. In this season, Yuni enters the World of Duel tournament and fights against the Disciples of Darkness after a tragic loss. Can Yuni maintain the Balance?
1. Episode 24: Shadows on the Horizon

**Author's Note: Make sure to read season one first. It can be found under the title of Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 1: Chaos Rising  
**

**Same note applies as in previous season in regard to the English anime.**

**Feedback is welcomed**

**Also, check out the Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Official website. It will contain up-to-date news, author reviews, an in-depth reader's companion, and much, much more. To see it, go to my profile page and click the link given there.**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Millennium

Season 2: Descent of Darkness

Episode 24: Shadows on the Horizon

Yuni is floating in a void of white and black. In front of him is a massive yin-yang. Yuni thinks to himself, _Not again, I thought I was through with this stuff. _He then shouts out loud, "Why am I here!? I restored the Balance of Chaos months ago! What is it now!?"

A loud, deep voice that seems to come from all around says, "You are the Chosen Hero! Your job is never done. Darkness is descending across the land! It is time once more for you to take action! Take heed of the Darkness, it could be your undoing!"

The void around Yuni begins to fade to darkness. Yuni shouts, "Wait! No! Tell me more of what I have to do! What is this darkness, why is it dangerous!?" The void is completely gone and Yuni suddenly wakes up in bed. He thinks, _Why does this keep happening to me? I thought life was going to go back to normal now._

Yugi responds, _I told you your life would never be the same._

_Yeah, I know. _He then thinks in a joking manner, _Hey, isn't Seto the other Chosen Hero or whatever? Why can't he be the one to do this?_

* * *

Seto is sleeping in an opulent sweet. He suddenly wakes up and pants deeply. He thinks to himself, _What the heck was that!? That was one of the strangest dreams I have ever had. What was that voice saying? Darkness is descending, what the heck? _Seto looks over to his night stand and sees a picture of a young boy with a large amount of black hair. Seto thinks, _It's been four months since you were taken, and I haven't gotten any closer to figuring out who kidnapped you._

Suddenly, a knock sounds at the door. Seto looks over and sees something slip underneath the door. Seto gets out of bed and walks over to the door. He opens the door and looks up and down the hall and sees nothing. He looks at the ground at the object that was slipped through. He picks it up. It looks like a flat, one square-inch square with a button on the top.

Seto presses the button and a hologram of a silhouetted figure appears above the square. It says in an electronically disguised voice, "Greetings Seto. It is to my understanding that you are currently hunting for the whereabouts of your little brother. Today is your lucky day. In two three days the Ministry of Dueling will unveil the next official duel tournament in your home city of Domino. Enter this tournament and meet me at the first day of the tournament next to the Domino Warehouse. I will then reveal to you the location of your little brother." The hologram goes away.

Seto thinks to himself, _This is an interesting development. But can I really trust this person? He disguised himself the same way that the kidnapper did. But do I really have a choice?_

* * *

The next morning, Yuni is going down the escalator in his house. Yuni cries out, "Good morning Grandpa!"

Yuni's grandpa says back, "Good morning Yuni, did you sleep well?"

Yuni walks into the kitchen and sees his grandpa making breakfast with a food synthesizer. Yuni answers, "Good enough, I guess. I had a strange dream." Yuni sits down at the table and his grandpa places a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him, which Yuni immediately chows down on.

Yuni's grandpa then says, "By the way, a letter showed up for you this morning."

Yuni looks confused and asks, "A physical letter, not a holo-mail?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen one of those since I'd say…well let's just say I was a lot younger." He puts a sealed envelope down on the table.

Yuni stops eating and opens the envelope. Yuni reads it in his head, _Dear Yuni, I am sorry that I have not contacted you earlier, but I have been engaged in other matters. I also apologize for the unconventional means of contacting you, but holo-mail can be tracked. I need to meet you in secret to tell you something important. Please meet me at the western end of Domino Square tonight at exactly 11:00. Do not tell anyone where you are going, and make sure you are not followed. I am looking forward to seeing you again. Your friend, Apep._

Yugi asks, _What do you think Apep wants? And why be so secretive about it?_

_I don't know, but there's only one way to find out. _Yuni then says out loud, "Hey Grandpa, the letter's from Brutus, he thought it would be fun to send a letter. He wants to meet me tonight at 11 to show me something."

His grandpa thinks for a second and then says, "Alright, just don't stay out too late."

* * *

Yuni is standing at the side of Domino Square, which looks almost the same as it was 5,000 years ago. Yugi comments, _It's nice to see something hasn't changed that much._

Yuni responds, _Yeah, Domino Square is marked as a historic site, and thus can't be changed. _Yuni looks at his watch, which says 11:06, and thinks, _Apep seemed to stress the fact that he wanted to meet at exactly 11. So where is he?_

Just then the sound of a scream comes from behind Yuni. Yuni looks behind him and runs off in the direction that he heard it. Yuni enters into an alleyway and sees what looks like the end of a duel. Apep is on one side and a man hidden by shadows in on the other. Apep's life point meter says 0 and the man's says 4000. The mysterious man says, "You lose Chaos Lord. Now I banish your body and mind!" The man holds up his arm and it looks as if shadows shoot out of his hand and begin to rap around Apep. Apep tries to struggle free, but to no avail.

Yuni shouts, "Apep, no!"

Apep turns his head around to Yuni and a solemn look crosses his face. He holds out his hand and drops something. He then hangs his head in shame and is fully engulfed by the shadows. He then disappears in the shadows as they recede.

Yuni looks at the mystery man in furry, and shouts in rage, "What did you do to him!? Who are you!?"

The man looks towards Yuni and steps out of the shadows. He wears a black cloak, his face is pale and has pitch-black eyes. His hair is also as dark as night. He says in a menacing voice, "You must be Yuni, legendary incarnation of one of the princes of Yugoha. You may call me Dark Lord Oblivion. I am the leader of the Disciples of Darkness. As for your friend here, he was an enemy to the Disciples, and as thus, he had to be eliminated. The same goes for you."

A quick look of horror crosses Yuni's face. Oblivion adds, "Do not worry, your time has not come yet. This is not the proper time and place. In a few days the Ministry of Dueling will announce the next major dueling tournament, you will join it. That will be the proper time for us to face each other once more. Until then young prince." Oblivion fades away into nothingness.

Yuni stands awestruck. He thinks, _What was that, what should I do?_

Yugi comments, _It looks like it's time for you to save the day again._

Yuni sighs. _I can't believe that just like that, Apep is gone. I feel like I just got him back. This is all just so hard. _Yuni starts to cry.

Yugi says, _Don't cry, I'm sure that isn't the last time you'll see him._

_You think so?_

_I know so. Hey, did you notice that Apep dropped_ _something when he saw you? Go see what it is._

Yuni walks over to the spot where Apep was standing and looks around on the ground. He spots something and picks it up. It looks like some sort of mechanical, rectangular chip. Yuni thinks, _It looks like some sort of data chip. Let's go home and see what it has to say._

* * *

Yuni is sitting in front of his wall terminal in his room examining the chip. He thinks, _I don't get it. This is defiantly some sort of data storage chip, but there's no place that I can use to plug it in to my terminal. It's as if it wasn't meant to be read using standard methods._

Yugi exclaims, _That's it! You're not supposed to use a standard method. Use your technokinesis, access the data directly._

_Good idea, let's try it. _Yuni holds up the palm of his hand and places the chip in it. A circuit board pattern appears on his palm and then spreads to the chip. Suddenly Yuni is floating in a stream of binary code and data. Yuni looks around and says, "It doesn't look like there's much here."

Suddenlyan electronic voice says, "Foreign program detected, scanning voice code. Voice code matches that of Yuni Oha. Access allowed."

In front of Yuni, Apep appears. Yuni shouts in surprise, "Apep! How'd you get in here?"

Apep says, "I am sorry Yuni, but this is not me. This is merely a program I created."

Yuni asks confused, "Why?"

"Because I knew that my time was limited and there would be many things that I couldn't tell you. I am glad you found this chip and figured out how to use it."

"Wait, are you saying that you knew that I had technokinesis?"

"Yes, during the time I was possessed, I had you tracked, and I learned everything I could about you, including the fact that you had technokinesis and that an embodiment of Yugi Muto is inside of you. Now please, ask any question you have."

Yuni thinks for a second and then asks, "What happened to you, who was that guy?"

"That was Oblivion. He runs a secret society known as the Disciples of Darkness. The Disciples are a group of people who worship darkness and destruction. They are in many ways, the opposite of the Society of Chaos. For the past several months they have been growing in numbers and creating more and more disbalance in Chaos. Since you freed me three months ago, I have been tracking them and trying to control them. The Disciples of Darkness have existed for many years, but they were disorganized and scattered. They were of no danger originally, but then four months ago, Oblivion came out of nowhere, and gave them order and purpose. Now they are a threat. When you saw me, I was confronting Oblivion, trying to stop him. I can assume, since you are viewing this, that I failed."

Yuni slowly nods his hand. He then says, "Oblivion told me to enter a tournament that will be announced in a few days, what should I do?"

"Yes, in my investigations, I have seen this tournament come up over and over again. I do not know why, but there is something important about it. They plan to make there power play during it, that is all I know. I hate to send you into unknown danger, but you are the only person left who can defeat the Disciples of Darkness. You must enter the tournament. "

"Ok. That is all the questions I have for now."

"I want you to know Yuni, I may not be the real Apep, but I was designed with all of his knowledge and experiences, if you ever have a question, or just want to see me, just activate this data chip again."

Yuni nods.

A sad look crosses Apep's face. He then says, "Also Yuni, I told you that I would find out what happened to your parents. I found out. Oblivion is the reason that they are no longer with us."

* * *

Yuni is standing in the middle of Domino Square. There are crowds of people all around him. Yuni thinks, _Well, this is it, the big announcement from the Ministry of Dueling._

A voice cries out, "Hey Yuni, over here!" Yuni looks in the direction of the voice and sees Brutus running towards him.

"Hi Brutus, how are you."

"I'm fine, but how about you? You seem pretty down."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Then Yuni hears another voice shout, "Yuni, Brutus, nice to see you again."

Yuni and Brutus turn around and see Tori coming up to them. Yuni says, "Hey Tori, it's been three months. How are you?"

"I'm fine, pretty excited about this mystery announcement coming up. I heard that it's going to be something that makes history, and you know me. Speaking of history, how's Yugi?"

Yuni smiles and says, "He's fine."

Over a loud speaker a voice says, "Attention, attention. The Minister of Dueling will now make a special announcement, this announcement will be shown live around the world, via the holovision. Please remain quite for the duration of the announcement."

Tori says, "All right, this is it."

In the center of Domino Square, there is a stage. A man in a suit walks up onto the stage, he is surrounded by hovering camera-like devises. He steps up to a microphone and says, "Greetings to the dueling world. I, the Minister of Dueling, am coming to you live from the historic site of Domino Square. It is in this spot, exactly 5,000 years ago that the Battle City tournament was first announced. The Battle City tournament was the first dueling tournament ever held a major scale, that almost anyone could enter. It was in this tournament that Yugi Muto first became a household name. It has now been 5,000 years since a King of Games has been crowned, and I say it is time to crown a new one!" Applause rips through the audience. "But, here is the conundrum. Yugi Muto was an unheard of duelist before he was the King of Games, so what happens if one worthy of being the modern King of Games is one who is unheard of? He would never be invited to a tournament that would determine who would be the next King of Games. So, I am proud to announce our solution to this problem. For the first time in Duel Monsters history, we will hold a truly world wide tournament that anyone can enter. For the next several weeks, anyone with a registered Duel Gauntlet system will automatically be entered into the tournament. That's right, anyone, anywhere, can be in this tournament. Whether you're a kid, to young to enter a normal tournament, or unable to travel to one, it doesn't matter. You are a contestant." Another, even louder applause occurs. "I am proud to say that the next major tournament is here. The World of Duel tournament begins now!" Another applause. "After every duel competed in over the span of this tournament using a registered Duel Gauntlet system, you will be awarded with a certain number of points, depending on how well you dueled. At the end of the tournament the eight duelists with the most points will compete in a grid style tournament, the winner of which shall be crowned the next King of Games. And when I say crowned, I mean crowned." The Minister holds up a golden crown with a single red jewel in it.

Yugi gasps and says, _I know why Oblivion is interested in this tournament! That crown belonged to Dartz, the king of Atlantis! Who knows what ancient powers it might hold!_

Yuni asks, _Are you sure?_

_I'm positive._

The Duel Minister continues, "This is the Crown of Kings. It was just discovered in the ruins of the first dueling civilization, the legendary Atlantis! This crown is truly priceless, and will belong to the winner of the World of Duel tournament. Now go out and duel, the World of Duel starts now! In the words of the first King of Games, it's time to duel!"


	2. Episode 25: Relics Part 1

Episode 25: Relics Part 1

Yuni and his friends are exiting Domino Square after the announcement of the World of Duel tournament. They are in the middle of a conversation. Tori says, "Yuni, I'm so sorry. It must be even harder since you just got Apep back in your life."

Yuni responds, "Yeah, it really sucks. I thought that maybe once he finished damage control from all the trouble he caused, we might be able to catch-up. Looks like that chance is gone."

Brutus says, "That really stinks, first your parents, and now Apep."

Yuni stops and looks towards the floor. Tori asks, "What is it Yuni?"

"About my parents. I know what happened to them…Oblivion happened."

Brutus says, "Wait, you mean…" Yuni nods his head. Brutus then says in a fury, "Why if I ever get my hands on that guy, it's going to end badly for him!"

At the thought of Brutus fighting Oblivion, Yuni smiles a little. Yuni then quickly looks up, he catches a glimpse of a man wearing a full body cloak and hood. On the front of the cloak is a strange emblem with the Japanese symbol for darkness on it. The cloaked man runs off into an alleyway.

Yuni shouts, "That man! He's wearing the same cloak that Oblivion wore!" Yuni runs off towards the alley that the man ran through.

Brutus and Tori look at each other and then run after him.

Yuni is runs through a maze of alleyways, always turning a corner just in time to see the cloaked man turn the next. Yuni thinks, _What's up with this guy? He's not just running away from me, it almost seems as if he knows where he's going._

Yugi then exclaims, _That's it! He does! It's a trap, don't go any farther!_

But it's too late, Yuni runs into an alleyway and sees the man standing on the other side, as if he's waiting. As soon as Yuni enters the alley, the entrances and exits are blocked off by a cage. Yuni, breathing deeply from the run, shouts, "What is this!? Who are you!?"

The man lowers his hood. Revealing a pale grey face with no hair, that has skin that appears to be sucked into the bone , giving the appearance of a skull for a face. He says, "I am Ruin, second in command of the Disciples of Darkness. As for this, I had to make sure you wouldn't turn down my challenge to duel."

Yuni raises his Duel Gauntlet and says, "If it's a duel you want, all you had to do was ask."

Just then, Tori and Brutus catch up and are trapped outside the cage. Tori says, "Hey Yuni, what's happening? Are you okay?"

Yuni says, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Ruin and I were about to have a duel."

Ruin gives a grim smile and says, "I am so glad that you are so willing to accept, something tells me you won't be in a little."

Yuni states, "Enough chat, let's start this duel." Yuni activates his duel gauntlet and Ruin does the same.

The duel computer states, "World of Duel tournament duel now commencing. Yuni Oha: 0 points, vs. Ruin: 0 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Yuni draws a card for his first turn and shouts, "Duel on!"

* * *

Seto is walking through the warehouse sector of Domino City. He thinks to himself, _Well, that message was right about something, the World of Duel tournament, what a spectacle. Now here I am at the Domino Warehouse. Where is that mysterious person? _

Suddenly cage walls come out of the ground and surround Seto. A man in a black cloak with the same emblem as before jumps down from the roof of the warehouse and lands in front of Seto.

Seto demands, "Who do you think you are!? I'll have you know that I am the CEO of the most powerful company in the world!"

The man lowers his hood and reveals another pale face. On his face are several black and dark purple markings. The man says in an innocent voice, "Don't you recognize me Seto?" His voice becomes menacing. "We are business partners after all."

A look of horror crosses Seto's face. He has a flashback of before he went to the Duel Sanctuary tournament. He's sitting in his office looking at a hologram of a silhouette. Seto is shouting at the hologram, "Don't you dare turn this around to me! You kidnapped him and made him seem dead! This is all your fault!"

The hologram returns, "Such harsh words. Come on Seto, we're business partners now. We work together, and I'm sure if you continue to follow my plans, we'll find one eventually that you can pull off." The flashback ends.

Seto says in a fury, "You! You're the one who kidnapped my brother! You're the one whose been forcing me to do your dirty work! I'll make you pay!"

The man shakes his head and says, "Seto, Seto, Seto. This isn't how business partners should act. Why I don't even think you know my name. Let's start over, my name is Scourge."

Seto says, still angrily, "I don't care what your name is!"

Scourge says, "Alright, fine. How about we settle things like civilized men. Let's have a duel."

Seto says, "Now you're speaking my language. Let's duel."

Seto and Scourge activate their Duel Gauntlets. The computer states, "World of Duel tournament duel now commencing. Seto Ossius: 0 points vs. Scourge: 0 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Seto draws a card and shouts, "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

* * *

Yuni thinks to himself, _I don't know what's up with this guy, but maybe if I beat him I can learn something. _Yuni then says out loud, "I'll start things off by summoning my Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 0)!" Yuni summons a crude looking, steam-punk robot. "I'll also play my continuous spell card, Cyber Guard! As long as I control this card, I can discard a card to negate an attack against a machine type monster. I'll end my turn now (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Ruin says, "I expected more from a reincarnate of one of the princes of Yugoha."

Yuni demands, "What does that even mean!?"

Ruin chuckles. "You mean you don't know of your heritage? How interesting. This is not the time for you to learn. As for the duel," Ruin draws a card, "I summon Lich Summoner (Dark/Level 4/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 0)." The monster Ruin summons is a rotting zombie wearing a red cloak and holding a staff. "When Lich Summoner is summoned I can send two Zombie type monsters from my deck to the graveyard. Now I'll activate Lich Summoner's second ability, allowing me to discard a Zombie type monster in order special summon another level four or lower zombie from my graveyard. I'll special summon Lich Servant (Dark/Level 4/Zombie/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." Lich Summoner raises its staff and another zombie raises from its grave. "When I summon Lich Servant from the grave, I can draw a card. Now I overlay my two monsters in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Lich Emperor (Dark/Rank 4/Zombie/Xyz/ATK 2100/DEF 0)!" Emerging from the Overlay Network comes a large Zombie wearing regal purple robes and a crown. "Lich Emperor has two effects I can choose from. Either I can send a Zombie type monster from my deck to the graveyard, or I can special summon one Zombie from my graveyard, which I will do now. I remove an overlay unit in order to special summon Lich General from my graveyard (Dark/Level 6/Zombie/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)." Ruin summons a zombie wearing army-like clothes and gear. "Now Lich Emperor, attack Yuni's Automaton!"

Yuni objects, "Don't you remember my Cyber Guard? I discard a card to negate your attack!"

"Yes, but I can at least make you discard a card if I attack. Luckily for you, my Lich General is not allowed to declare an attack on the turn it is summoned from the grave. Due to that, I will set a card and end my turn (Ruin's hand: 5)."

* * *

Seto has just drawn his card to start his turn. Seto says, "It's time for you to lose. I summon Plasma Spawn (Light/Level 1/Thunder/Effect/ATK ?/DEF 0)!" A glowing, amorphous orb of plasma appears on Seto's field. "When I summon this monster, its level becomes equal to the amount of cards in my hand (Level 5), also its attack is equal to its level times 400 (ATK 2000). Now I set a card and end my turn (Seto's hand: 4)."

Scourge says playfully, "Why Seto, I thought you were a big time duel champion. That wasn't that fancy of a move. Is something wrong?"

Seto says with annoyance, "The only thing wrong here is you. Take your move already so I can crush you."

Scourge draws a card. "I summon Phantom Nebula - Crab (Dark/Level 1/Aqua/Tuner/ATK 500/DEF 1400)." Scourge summons a monster that looks just like its name suggests, a crab shaped nebula. "When this card is summoned, I can special summon one Phantom Nebula Token in defense mode (Dark/Level 1/Fairy/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0)." A small circular nebula appears on Scourge's field. "Now since I control a Phantom Nebula Token, I can special summon Phantom Nebula - Cat's Eye from my hand (Dark/Level 6/Beast/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1300)." The monster summoned looks like a nebula in the shape of a giant eye. "Now I have my level one Crab tune my level one Phantom Nebula Token and level six Cat's Eye in order to Synchro Summon Phantom Nebula - Medusa (Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Synchro/ATK 2700/DEF 2500)." This monster, once again, looks like Medusa, except made out of a Nebula. "Since I used Cat's Eye in a Synchro Summon, I can special summon one Phantom Nebula Token in defense mode. Which, by the way, as long as I control a Phantom Nebula Token, you can't destroy my Medusa. Now I activate Phantom Guard! This card makes it so that you can't destroy my Phantom Nebula Tokens by battle. Now that we have all of this figured out, Phantom Nebula - Medusa, attack his Plasma Spawn, Petrifying Beauty!" Medusa launches a stream of cosmic dust at Plasma Spawn.

Seto announces, "I activate my trap, Cosmic Calling! With this card I can reduce all damage I take and add one Cosmic Plasma Dragon to my hand!"

Scourge says playfully, "But Seto, your monster will still be destroyed. What a shame, what a shame." Plasma Spawn is destroyed.

Seto says, "Not a shame at all, in fact a blessing! When Plasma Spawn is destroyed, I can special summon two Plasma Spawn Tokens (Light/Level 5/Thunder/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0)!"

"You play your cards well Seto. This is fun. I'll end my turn (Scourge's hand: 3)."

* * *

Yuni draws a card. "I am going to make your society pay for everything they've done to me! I activate the effect of Cyber-Tech Breaker in my hand. By destroying the a face-up spell card on my field, I can special summon Breaker from my hand (Dark/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 1000). Now I tribute my Cyber-Tech Automaton and Breaker in order to summon Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" Yuni's ace magician appears on the field.

Ruin looks intrigued. "Well, if it isn't one of the Legendary Magicians. Just as much a relic of the past as you are."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You are merely a relic of a bygone era. The era of Yugoha is over, and so is yours."

"I still have no idea what all of this talk of Yugoha is supposed to mean, but you know what, I don't care. I'll still beat you! Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Lich General, Cyber Magic Attack!"

Ruin states, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but if I control another Lich monster, you can't destroy Lich General by battle."

Yuni returns, "And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if Cyber-Tech Magician attacks a monster, it negates that monster's effect. Go, Effect Sealing Magic!" Cyber-Tech Magician first holds up its hand and Lich General turns black and white. "Now, continue your attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician launches an orb of dark energy and destroys Lich General.

"My Lich Emperor prevents me from taking battle damage from battles involving a Lich monster."

"Fine. I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Ruin draws a card. "Now it is time to seal your fate."

Yuni asks, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that once I defeat you, I will banish your mind, so you will not hinder the Master's plan."

"What!? You're going to take my mind away!?"

"Yes. And I believe that you have already seen this happen before, haven't you?"

Yuni mutters under his breath, "Apep."

"Yes, exactly. Now of course, I can only do that if I beat you in a duel first. I evolve my Lich Emperor." Lich Emperor becomes cloaked in light. "I evolve it into Lich Lord the Master (Dark/Level 8/Zombie/Evolution/ATK 2500/DEF 0)." Out of the light emerges a large zombie with more rot and bones showing than the others. It wears a rotted red cloak and holds a rusted scepter. "I can evolve any Lich Xyz monster into this card. When it is summoned, I can summon a Zombie monster from my graveyard, such as my Lich Servant. Which means I can draw a card. Also my Lich Lord has a second effect, I can tribute a Lich monster I control in order to add a spell from my deck to my hand. I tribute Lich Servant in order to add Corruption of Darkness to my hand, which I will now play." As soon as Ruin plays the card, the entire field turns pitch black for several moments. When the light returns Yuni and Ruin are surrounded by swirling shadows.

Yuni demands, "What is this!?"

"This is your doom!"

* * *

Seto draws a card. "I will beat you and figure out what happened to my little brother! Since my two Spawn Tokens are each level five, I can tribute them both in order to special summon Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)! This dragon is the destroyer of planets! And now it will destroy you! I equip my dragon with Plasma Scorcher. When equipped with this card, if my monster attacks yours, and it's not destroyed, I can destroy your monster with this card. Go Cosmic Plasma Dragon, attack with Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Cosmic Plasma Dragon unleashes a breath of plasma at Phantom Nebula Medusa.

Ruin says, "As long as I control a Phantom Nebula Token, Phantom Guard prevents me from taking battle damage."

"I don't care, thanks to my Plasma Scorcher, your monster is still destroyed!"

"If Medusa is destroyed, I can tribute a Phantom Nebula Token I control in order to special summon it from the graveyard!" Phantom Nebula - Medusa returns to the field.

A scowl crosses Seto's face. "Fine. I set a card and end my turn (Seto's hand: 2)."

Scourge draws a card. "And that means its my turn. This is going to be such a fun turn. I evolve my Phantom Nebula - Medusa and Evolution summon Phantom Nebula - Orion the Hunter (Dark/Level 9/Warrior/Evolution/ATK 3000/DEF 2400)!" The monster that appears is a nebula in the form of a fierce hunter holding a club and shield. "When I summon Orion, I can summon a Phantom Nebula Token. Also, I can tribute a Phantom Nebula Token in order to add a spell card from my deck to my hand. I add Corruption of Darkness to my hand and play it." The same thing that happened to Yuni and Ruin happens here.

Seto demands, "What kind of card is this!?"

"Oh Seto, this card is the card that will spell out your doom."

* * *

Ruin says, "Allow me to explain my card. Corruption of Darkness allows me to do something special. It allows me to perform a Darkness Evolution."

Yuni objects, "What's a Darkness Evolution? I have never heard of such a thing."

"Allow me to demonstrate. Go, Darkness Evolution!" Shadows from the surroundings gather around Lich Lord the Master and cover it completely. "I Evolve my Lich Lord the Master into Darkness Evolution: Over Lich Lord the Supreme (Dark/Level 9/Zombie/Evolution/ATK 2900/DEF 0)." The monster that emerges from the shadows is a bigger, more powerful looking version of the previous monster. It cloak appears to be made out of shadows.

Yuni looks shocked and says, "That's Impossible. You can't Evolve an Evolution monster!"

* * *

Scourge says, "And now let's put my new card to use. Go, Darkness Evolution!" Phantom Nebula - Orion the Hunter becomes cloaked in shadows. "I evolve Phantom Nebula - Orion the Hunter into Darkness Evolution: Dark Phantom Nebula - Osiris the King (Dark/Level 10/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3300/DEF 2600)!" The monster that emerges from the shadows has taken the form of an Egyptian Pharaoh instead of a hunter, and has an overall darker appearance.

Seto says angrily, "What is this madness!?"


	3. Episode 26: Relics Part 2

Episode 26: Relics Part 2

Yuni is standing speechless at the monster that was just summoned. He finally manages to say, "How did you evolve an Evolution monster, no monster can do that!"

Ruin says, "Well, apparently one can, you just saw it happen after all. The card Corruption of Darkness has great powers. It even allows me to turn my Evolution monsters into Darkness Evolution monsters. Now, let's get to business. I activate Lich Necromancy. This card allows me to destroy one monster you control and summon a Zombie to replace it on my field, but the monster I summon has its effect negated. I destroy your Cyber-Tech Magician and summon my Lich Servant (Dark/Level 4/Zombie/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense mode." Lich Servant rises out of the ground and shoots a beam of darkness at Cyber-Tech Magician, destroying it.

Yuni says, "Since I have no monsters on my field, I can activate my facedown card, Empty Shield! Since it's before the battle phase of your turn, and I control no monsters, you can't attack me directly this turn."

Ruin laughs. "I don't need to attack directly. Over Lich Lord allows me to once per turn summon a Zombie type monster from my grave. I'll summon Lich Summoner (Dark/Level 4/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 0). Over Lich Lord also allows me to tribute a Lich monster I control in order to inflict 1500 points of damage to you, but I can't attack. It doesn't matter, I tribute Lich Summoner in order to inflict the damage to you." Over Lich Lord grabs Lich Summoner in one hand and crushes it. It then fires a beam of energy out of its hand and hits Yuni (Yuni's LP: 2500). "Now to assure the protection of my Lich. I activate Lich Guard. Since I control at least two Lich monsters, I'm allowed to pick which one you attack. I will then combo that up with Lich Barrier, which I equip to Lich Servant. As long as I control at least two monsters, Lich Servant cannot be destroyed by battle. Oh, and by the way, even if you get past my guard, You can't destroy Darkness Evolution monsters I control as long as I control Corruption of Darkness. Now, just try to beat me (Ruin's hand: 4)."

Yuni demands, "Wait a second, why didn't your monster devolve?"

"Whoops, forgot to mention. As long as I control Corruption of Darkness, Darkness Evolution monsters I control don't devolve."

* * *

Seto demands, "Tell me! What is this card."

Scourge responds, "A Darkness Evolution is a very special monster, as I'm sure you can tell. Now, as for the duel, I activate Nebula Nova Birth! This card creates a nova that destroys one monster on the field, such as your Cosmic Plasma Dragon, and then gives birth to a Phantom Nebula Token (Dark/Level 1/Fairy/Token/ATK 0/DEF 0)." An explosion rips across the field and destroys Cosmic Plasma Dragon. It leaves behind a Phantom Nebula Token. "A downfall is that I can't attack this turn, but it doesn't matter. My Osiris the King has two effects. First I can summon a Phantom Nebula Token, then by tributing a Cosmic Nebula Token I can inflict 1500 points of damage to you." Osiris absorbs a stream of energy from the Token and then shoots it straight at Seto (Seto's LP: 2500). "And just so you know, my Osiris the King can't be destroyed when I control a Phantom Nebula Token, and thanks to Phantom Guard, you can't destroy my token or inflict battle damage to me. I end my turn (Scourge's hand: 3)."

* * *

Yuni is deep in thought. _What can I do? This guy has thought of every angle. Do you have any ideas Yugi?_

_For once, I don't see anything we can do. The best I can suggest is to build a defense._

_I hope something comes up, or else I might end up just like Apep. _Yuni returns his attention to the duel and draws. "I activate Hope on the Horizon, since you control two monsters and I have no other cards on my field, I can draw three cards. Now I summon Cyber-Tech Guardian in defense mode (Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)." Yuni summons a heavyset cyborg with heavy armor and force field projectors. "Now I activate Machine Mass Production! This card allows me to summon a second monster with the same name, so here comes another Cyber-Tech Guardian. The effect of my Guardians make it so that they are the only Cyber-Tech monsters you can select as an attack target, since I have two, you can't attack any Cyber-Tech monster I control. Which means I'm free to summon my Cyber-Tech Teleporter (Light/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1800), which I can special summon since I control a Cyber-Tech monster. To finish off my turn, I activate Monster Reborn and special summon my Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100) (Yuni's hand: 0)." Yuni thinks, _I've built up an incredible defense, but what good is it going to do when he can beat me in two turns with his effect._

Ruin draws a card. "This will be a simple turn, seeing how you've built up such a defense. I use Over Lich Lord to special summon Lich Summoner, which I then immediately tribute in order to inflict 1500 points of damage to you." Over Lich Lord crushes Summoner and launches a beam of dark energy at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 1000). "It doesn't matter what you do. You only have one turn left. I might as well set this card and end my turn (Ruin's hand: 5)."

* * *

Seto thinks to himself, _This guy may be a little weird, but he has good skills as a duelist. He has me completely against the wall. If I don't do something big and fast, I'll lose in two turns. _Seto looks at his hand. _And with the hand I have, there isn't much I can do right now. Let's see what this next draw holds, maybe I can set up a defensive strategy. _Seto draws a card and thinks, _I am good at drawing. _He says out loud, "I activate Plasma Generator. This card allows me to once per turn special summon a level five or higher Plasma monster from my hand. I special summon Plasma Sentry (Light/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0)." The monster Seto summons is a lightly clad warrior made out of yellow plasma holding a spear of light. "When I special summon a Plasma Sentry from my hand, I can special summon another Plasma Sentry from my deck." Plasma Sentry splits into two. "Now I activate Plasma Gain! This card let's me draw one card for every level five or higher Plasma monster I control, which is two. And it looks like I get a good draw again. Since I control two level five or higher monsters, I can special summon Plasma Wall (Light/Level 6/Thunder/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2500) in defense mode." Seto summons a wall of orange plasma. "With this wall on my field, if you attack a level five or higher Plasma monster I control, I can lower its level by one in order to negate the attack. My defenses are built. I end my turn (Seto's hand: 1). Seto thinks, _I've got the start of a big play laid out, but I have no clue what that play will actually be. Let's just hope something I'm not thinking of will come up._

Scourge says mockingly, "Oh Seto, is that all you can do? I never thought I would see the regional champ of dueling backed up against a corner. Oh well. No one said this would be a challenging duel." Scourge draws. "Seeing that you have a protective wall, I might as well no waste anytime attacking. I'll activate the effect of Osiris and special summon a Phantom Nebula Token, which I will immediately tribute in order to inflict 1500 points of damage to you." Osiris fires a stream of cosmic particles at Seto (Seto's LP: 1000). "It would appear that no matter what happens, you only have one more turn Seto, better not waste it (Scourge's hand: 4)."

Seto thinks, _He's right. I've gone through every possible draw. There isn't single_ _card in this deck that could fix this situation. I might as well give up. _A determined look suddenly crosses Seto's face. _What am I thinking! I can't give up. I didn't bring Kaiba Corp. from the second to the first most successful business of all time by giving up. I didn't become the regional champion by giving up. And I most definitely am not going to get my little brother back by giving up! I've got to draw and see what happens. _Seto holds his hand over his deck and prepares to draw. He says out loud, "I will defeat you and get back my brother!"

* * *

Yuni thinks desperately, _That's it. I'm doomed. I've got three defensive monsters and my Cyber-Tech Magician. Normally my Magician can pull me out of anything, but this is just too much. I don't know what I could do._

Yugi snaps, _Stop thinking like that! I won't tell you to believe in the Heart of the Cards again, but don't give up. You'll never know what will happen until you draw that card. The duel isn't over until the last card is played. Remember Apep, what happened o him could happen to you. Not to mention these people could destroy the Balance of Chaos that we worked so hard to restore. Stop doubting yourself and draw that card!_

Yuni hesitates for a second and then smiles a cocky grin. _Thanks Yugi, I needed that. _Yuni holds his hand over his deck and prepares t draw. He says out loud, "You may think you control this duel, but I have to much riding on this!"

* * *

Scenes with both Yuni and Seto are shown side by side. The determination to win shown by both of them creates a beam of light that flies out of them and into the sky. The two beams of light, one gold from Yuni and the other silver from Seto then swirl around each other and merge into one. The single beam of light is then shown flying through space at high speeds with stars streaking by. The beam arrives at a planet that looks similar to Earth, but with different landmasses. The beam goes down into the planet's atmosphere. On the surface of the planet there is a large metal castle-like structure. The beam of light shoots down into the structure.

Two distinct roars are heard. Two giant silhouettes, twice the size of the massive building appear behind it. One is a golden serpent shaped silhouette and the other is a silver humanoid monster. Both silhouettes turn into beams of light and shoot back into space and are shown making the return trip to Earth.

The scene is then split again and a second after the first beams left Yuni and Seto, the two new beams hit Yuni and Seto's deck.

* * *

As the beam of light hits Yuni's deck, Yuni draws a card that is glowing gold. He exclaims in his mind, _What is this card!? I don't own any card like that! _Yuni waits for Yugi to reply, but there is no response. Yuni asks, _Hello? Yugi?_

Yugi finally answers, _Sorry, there's something about that card, something familiar._

Yuni thinks for a second and says, _I can feel it too. It's almost as if I knew this card, but completely forgot about it. Let's worry about it later and try out this card. _Yuni returns his attention to the duel and says, "Now it's time to turn this duel around! I tribute my two Cyber-Tech Guardians and Cyber-Tech Teleporter, which have all been out on the field for a total of six turns, in order to summon a new monster. Come forth, Chronos, the Temporal Lord (Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK X000/DEF X000)!" Dark clouds instantly cover the sky. Lightning strikes, and thunder sounds. A beam of light comes down out of the clouds. A giant bolt of lightning hit's the cage that Yuni and Ruin are in, destroying it. A silhouette of a serpent forms in the beam of light. The beam dissipates and leaves behind a giant golden serpent. The serpent flies in a pattern that makes its body appear to look like an infinity symbol. The upper half of the serpent turns into a muscular torso. The head of the monster has two mouths and a red gem mounted on its forehead.

Ruin looks at the monster completely in shock. He shouts, "No! No! Impossible! That monster doesn't exist! This…this can't be!"

* * *

Seto draws his glowing card. He looks at it and freezes up. He then thinks,_ This card…I don't own it, it's not in my deck, and yet…there's something about it. It's as if I know this card. _Seto takes a better look at the card. _This card is right up my alley. It's time to crush my opponent. _Seto shouts out loud, "This card I just drew will turn around this duel! With its might, I will win! I tribute my two Plasma Sentries and Plasma wall, all of who have their levels add up to 18! I summon Quantus, the Spatial Lord (Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)!" The ground starts to shake. A massive rumbling sound booms through the air. The cage surrounding Seto and Scourge gets shaken apart. The ground behind Seto opens into a massive fissure. A beam of light raises from the fissure and a silhouette of a large muscular monster appears in it. When the beam of light dissipates, it leaves behind a behemoth. A giant, metallic silver, muscular, humanoid beast. On its forehead is a blue gem.

A look of panic crosses Scourge's face. "This is insanity! You weren't supposed to have that monster! No!"

* * *

Yuni is standing underneath his new, massive monster. Yuni looks up at it, and the monster looks down at him. As soon as they make eye contact, there is a flash of light. After the flash ends, Yuni is floating over what looks like an army of soldiers wearing technological armor and holding futuristic weapons. All of the soldiers' armor have gold trim. Yuni thinks, _What is this? Some kid of vision?_

Yuni looks around and spots someone standing on a hovering platform. But this isn't just any person, the person looks just like Yuni, except he is wearing golden cyber armor and a crown. The Yuni look-alike announces to the army, "Loyal soldiers of Yugoha, I thank you all for the dedication you have shown over the past several months. I know how hard it must be to fight against other soldiers from Yugoha, but I assure you, you are on the right side! The great god Chronos has selected I, Prince Yu-Gi-Oh, as the true heir of Yugoha, and I promise you, we will not stop fighting until Yugoha is ours, and the false prince Seto has fallen!" The army cheers

As suddenly as it started, the vision ends. Yugi asks in shock, _What was that!?_

Yuni responds, _I wish I knew. All I can say is that someone who looked like me-_

Yugi interrupts, _And me!_

_Yes, and you, speaking to an army about a war in Yugoha. I don't know what it could mean. _Yuni looks up at his new monster and thinks, _What are you?_

* * *

Seto is standing before his mighty, new monster. He looks straight up at it and makes eye contact. Like before, there is a flash of light. When it stops Seto is floating above a similar scene as Yuni, except all of the soldiers have silver trim on their armor. Seto exclaims, "I must be hallucinating! What is this!"

Seto notices a figure on top of a balcony on a nearby fortress. The person looks just like Seto and wears silver cyber armor and a crown. The person says, "Soldiers of Yugoha! As the true prince of Yugoha, I, Prince Seto, would like to extend thanks to all for your bravery. You have all fought valiantly in the recent months. I know it can not be easy to fight against soldiers you previously fought with, but I assure you, your loyalty will be rewarded. We have the grand god Quantus on our side. My brother Yu-Gi-Oh will fall!" The army breaks out in applause.

The vision ends. Seto takes a second to get a hold of himself and thinks, _I must be going crazy. First I draw a card that I've never seen before, and then I see my self dressed up as some sort of prince giving a speech. What is happening to me!? _Seto looks back at his monster and thinks, _What is happening?_

* * *

Yuni returns attention to the duel, and says, "Let's break in this new monster! First, its attack becomes equal to the number of my turns that have passed times 1000! Since this is my fourth turn, three turns have passed (ATK and DEF: 3000). Also, my monster can control time! Once per turn I can boost the turn count by two, meaning my monster gains another 2000 attack (ATK and DEF: 5000)! Since I traveled into the future, my Cyber-Tech magician has now been on the field for four turns, which means I can evolve it!" Two perpendicular Magician's Rings appear around Cyber-Tech Magician. The two rings begins to rotate fast and form a sphere around Cyber-Tech Magician. Yuni chants, "Listen now to the chant I recite! Come and bring me victory in this fight! Cyber-Tech Magician evolve and show me your true might! I evolve Cyber-Tech Magician into Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3100)!" Yuni's magician steps out wearing more advanced armor and with a staff that projects an infinity symbol. "I activate Temporax's effect, which allows me to activate a Cyber-Tech Spellbook card straight from my deck. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction! This card allows me to destroy all monsters you control!" Temporax wields its spellbook and summons a void that swallows up all of Ruin's monsters. "I can't attack with any Cyber-Tech Magician monsters I control this turn, but it doesn't matter. Go Chronos, the Temporal Lord, unleash your power, Temporal Force Attack!" Chronos opens its top mouth and charges a ball of energy.

Ruin declares, "Even if I'm against one of the Yugohan Lords, I won't give up with out a fight! I activate Lich Summoning! This card allows me to special summon Lich Emperor from my graveyard in defense mode!"

Yuni objects, "Sorry to disappoint, but if you special summon a monster while I control Chronos, it is sent into the future, to be more specific, it is banished until my next standby phase! Go, Time Strike!" Chronos opens his second mouth and fires a purple energy ball at Lich Emperor, which causes it to vanish upon impact. "Now finish your attack!" Chronos unleashes a blast of golden energy at Ruin. Ruin watches in horror as the attack flies at him. The attack impacts and Ruin is sent flying back nearly ten feet (Ruin's LP: 0).

* * *

Seto shakes of the vision and returns his focus to the duel. "I activate the effect of my Plasma Generator, allowing me to special summon a Plasma monster from my hand. I special summon Plasma Infantry (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000). When I summon Plasma Infantry, I can draw two cards." Seto draws and looks at his hand and smiles. "Perfect. First I activate Monster Reborn to special summon Cosmic Plasma Dragon! I activate the first effect of Quantus, the Spatial Lord. It allows me to once per turn double the level of a monster I control. I double the level of Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Level: 16)! Now, since I control a Cosmic Plasma Dragon, I can special summon Cosmic Sentinel from my hand (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2000). I can tribute Cosmic Sentinel to boost the level of a monster I control by its level. I boost Cosmic Plasma Dragon's level by eight (Level: 24). Now that Cosmic Plasma Dragon's level is three times its original, I can evolve it." A giant star forms around Cosmic Plasma Dragon. Seto chants, "Plasma Dragon comes from the stars, the power of the cosmos pump through his veins! Now that astronomical power multiplies times three! Come to me Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4500/DEF 4000)!" When Seto's dragon emerges from the star its color has changed to white, it has three heads, and there is a beam of light coming out of the mouth of each head. "I activate the other effect of Quantus. That allows me to tribute a monster I control in order to have Quantus gain attack equal to the monsters level times 500. I tribute Plasma Infantry, allowing my monster to gain 3500 attack points (ATK: 7500). Now, I know that normally due to your Phantom Guard that I couldn't destroy your Phantom Nebula Token by battle and as long as you control one you take no battle damage. It's time to fix that! Cosmic Tri-Pulsar Dragon, attack Scourge's Phantom Nebula Token with Pulsar Blast Attack!"

Scourge asks, "But why Seto? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Seto's monster unleashes three beams of energy, one from each head. The beams swirl around each other and hit the token. It is destroyed. Seto says, "If my dragon attacks a monster and it is not destroyed, I can automatically destroy it. Now with that out of the way, I can inflict battle damage. Quantus, the Spatial Lord, unleash your fury! Attack with Fist of Physics!" Quantus' fist glows with energy. It launches its fist at Scourge. The fist hits Scourge's monster and then continues on to hit Scourge. Scourge gets launched back several feet by the attack (Scourge's LP: 0).

The duel computer announces, "Seto Ossius wins. For a come from behind victory, Seto Ossius has been awarded with 623 duel points for a total of 623 points. For being in the lead most of the duel, Scourge has been awarded with 162 duel points, for a total of 162 points."

Seto storms over to Scourge, who is still laying on the ground. He looks beat up and bruised. Seto grabs him by the cloak and bends over to look at him face to face. Seto says in a threatening voice, "Now tell me, where is my little brother!?"

Scourge laughs quietly. He begins to laugh louder and louder until he is cracking up. He says while laughing, "I didn't think I'd be able to face a Yugohan Lord! That was fun! But I am sorry to tell you that the Disciples of Darkness are not done with you Seto, so we can't give up your brother quite yet."

Seto says in fury, "I'd think again if I where you!" Seto raises his fist.

Scourge shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm sorry to disappoint you Seto, but I have to go." Scourge slowly sinks into the ground and turns into a shadow. The shadow darts away.

Seto looks down, in shock. He then gets up and looks around. He sees all the damage caused from Quantus is still there, and not just an AR illusion. He thinks, _I must be going crazy._

* * *

The duel computer announces, "Yuni Oha wins. For a come from behind victory, Yuni has been awarded with 614 duel points for a total of 614. Ruin, for staying the lead for most of the duel has been awarded with 154 duel points for a total of 154."

Yuni walks over to Ruin, who is laying on the floor looking beat up. Yuni says, "Alright, you seem to know more about this Yugoha thing then I do. It's time you talked!"

Ruin looks up at him and says, "I'm sorry, but now is not the time. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon. Until then Yuni." Ruin sinks into the floor and turns into a shadow and darts off.

Yuni walks over to Tori and Brutus who have been watching on the sidelines. Brutus says, "That was an awesome monster Yuni! Where did you get it?"

Yuni responds, "I'm not really sure. It just came to me."

Tori says, "And that's not the only thing that's weird. Has anyone else noticed that the duel is over, but the destruction from the monster is still here? As if it wasn't AR, but real damage."

The three look around and see the ruined cage, along with fires started by lightning strikes. The three all say at once, "Weird."


	4. Episode 27: Best Served Cold

Episode 27: Best Served Cold

Yuni is sitting at the kitchen table of his house, looking at the Chronos, the Temporal Lord card. In the next room his grandpa is watching the Holo-News. The newscaster says, "No one is sure how this damage was caused. There has been some reports of random, localized earthquakes and thunder storms. Also there are several unconfirmed reports of giant Duel Monsters seen by witnesses without an AR Viewer implant. More on this story as it comes."

There is a knock on the door. Yuni's grandpa gets up and answers the door. He says, "Ah, welcome Brutus, good to see you again. And you must be Tori!"

Tori responds, "Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuni's grandpa responds, "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Yuni is in the kitchen."

Tori and Brutus walk into the kitchen and sit down next to Yuni. Yuni asks, "So did you figure out anything Tori?"

Tori pulls out a small device and says, "Yeah, I spent this morning going through the holo-archives and I found this." Tori presses a button on the device and a hologram of a red serpent appears above it.

Yugi exclaims, _That's Slifer the Sky Dragon!_

Tori asks, "You know what this card is, right?"

Brutus says, "Of course he does! That's Slifer the Sky Dragon, one of the Egyptian God Cards!"

Tori says, "I searched through the archives for records of monsters that caused real damage and thunder storms. When I found this I realized that your Chronos is a Divine attribute and a Divine-Beast type monster, which it was thought that the God

Cards were the only monsters with that typing, but it turns out there's another. Not to mention both Slifer and Chronos are serpents and their attack and defense points are X000. You said that you and Yugi felt a connection to that card, do you think it might be because of Yugi's connection to Slifer?"

Yuni thinks for a second, and then asks Yugi, _What do you think? Is that why it felt familiar?_

Yugi responds, _I don't know, that card is definitely related to Slifer in some way, but this goes beyond that. I think I would know if I was just thinking about Slifer._

Yuni thinks, _I agree, and also I know for a fact that the feeling of familiarity came from me, not you. _Yuni says out loud, "Yugi and I agree that it was something beyond it being similar to Slifer, we think it's bigger than that."

Tori looks puzzled. "Alright, I'll keep on looking and see if I can find anything about Chronos."

Brutus, having stayed silent for long enough, exclaims, "Come on, let's not worry about that right now! It's the second day of a brand new tournament, and I haven't dueled anyone yet! Let's go find someone to duel!"

Yuni puts away Chronos, smiles, and says, "Alright Brutus, let's get some dueling done."

Tori says, "If you don't mind, I want to keep on searching the archives, I'm sure I can find something."

Yuni says, "Alright, let's go."

The three head out the door. Yuni's Grandpa says, "You kids be careful, there's some crazed duelist out there summoning up real monsters."

Yuni laughs and says, "Alright Grandpa, we'll be careful."

* * *

Yuni and Brutus are riding an automatic sidewalk downtown. Brutus shouts, "Hey, there's a lot of people, let's get off here!" Brutus jumps off the auto sidewalk and runs towards a crowd of people. He zips from person to person, apparently asking each one to duel.

Yuni smiles and shakes his head, _Oh Brutus, too much energy for his own good. _Yuni steps off the auto sidewalk and watches Brutus embarrass himself.

A voice comes from behind Yuni and says, "Well, if it isn't my old dueling partner, Yuni."

Yuni turns around and at first sees nothing, but then he looks down and sees Sly. Yuni says with disgust, "Sly, what are you doing here?"

Sly innocently, "It sounds like your not happy to see me Yuni, what's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong? You cheated the last time we dueled and nearly made me lose the Duel Sanctuary tournament."

"Yuni, that was then, besides, you won that duel and the entire tournament. If anything, you should be thanking me. Anyways, that's why I'm here. I want to make it up to you and duel you fair and square."

Just then Brutus runs up and says angrily, "What's this little sneak doing here!"

Sly says sadly, "Why does everyone think so low of me? All I want is to show Yuni I'm sorry by dueling him again. Is that too much to ask for?"

Yuni says, "Alright fine, let's-"

Brutus steps forward and interrupts, "No, I'll duel him. He's cheated you enough. Let me do this Yuni." Yuni nods. Brutus looks down at Sly. "If you want to duel, you'll have to duel me!"

A look of frustration crosses Sly's face and he thinks, _Argh! This isn't according to plan! My program will launch automatically against the next person I duel, and I can't use it again at risk of being discovered. This could ruin my revenge. Then again, this is Yuni's best friend. If I can beat him, that might just be revenge enough. _He says out loud, "Alright Brutus, I'll duel you."

Brutus shouts, "Alright, let's do this!"

Brutus and Sly both take positions to duel. They activate their Duel Gauntlets. The computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Brutus Marc: 0 points vs. Sly: 0 points." The visual display of each player's deck suddenly glitches. "Sca…scan…scanning decks…," the visual returns to normal, "decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Sly thinks, _Program launched. Let's do this. _He then says out loud, "To show that I'm sincere, I'll let you take the first move."

Brutus draws a card and says, "And I'll gladly take it. I summon The Great Terror (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)!" Brutus summons a massive fiend wielding a giant broadsword. "Then I'll set two cards and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 3)."

Sly draws a card. "In order to truly show that I'm a new person, I even changed my deck. Why don't I show you? I summon Sub-Zero Falcon (Water/Level 4/Winged-Beast/ATK 1400/DEF 1400)." In a flurry of snow, a flacon made of ice appears on the field. "When I summon Falcon, I can special summon another Sub-Zero monster from my hand. I special summon Sub-Zero Rex (Water/Level 5/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)." Another flurry of snow brings a T. Rex made out of ice. "The effect of my Rex allows me to take control of a monster you control with zero attack."

Brutus says snidely, "Well I guess it's a good thing that I don't have any monsters with zero attack."

"I wasn't finished yet, I activate my spell, Sub-Zero Zero. This card allows me to reduce the attack of one of your monsters to zero (Great Terror's ATK: 0). Now my Rex can take control of it." Brutus' monster is turned into an ice statue version of itself and is pulled towards Sly's side of the field. "Now, Sub-Zero Rex, attack Brutus directly!" Rex charges at Brutus.

Brutus declares, "I activate Negate Attack, in order to negate your attack and end the battle phase!"

"Alright then. I'll activate Rex's second effect which allows me to return the attack of all monsters I control to their original attack during the end phase, returning the Great Terror to 2200 attack. I end my turn (Sly's hand: 3)."

Brutus draws. "You may have taken my monster, but I'm not helpless without it. I summon Goblin Attack Force (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0). I also activate my spell card, Troop Trumpet! Now if the battle position of a monster I control is changed, I can change it again. Now, go Goblin Attack Force, attack his Sub-Zero Rex!" The Goblin Attack Force charges at Sly's monster and starts bashing it with their clubs. Sub-Zero Rex shatters into ice shards (Sly's LP: 3700). After finishing the attack, the entire attack force falls asleep. "After attacking, my Goblin Attack Force switches to defense mode. Now, go Troop Trumpet!" A goblin playing a trumpet comes out of Brutus' card and plays an upbeat tune, waking up the sleeping goblins. "That wraps up my turn (Brutus' hand: 2)."

Sly draws. He looks at his card and thinks, _Alright, it's time to kick things up a notch. Let's bring out my program. _He says out loud, "I activate Sub-Zero Calling. This card allows me to declare the name of a continuous spell card. If either of us have that card in our decks, we automatically play it. I declare the card, Sub-Zero Total Freeze." Nothing happens on Sly's side of the field.

Brutus says, "Looks like you don't have that card in your deck. Did someone make a mistake?"

Sly says innocently, "Whoops, it looks like you're right. What was I thinking. Oh wait, what's this?" A card appears on Brutus' field and his Goblin Attack Force is frozen and its attack is reduced to zero (ATK: 0).

Brutus looks awestruck. "What is this!? I don't have any card like that! What gives!"

Sly says, "Whoops, I think I declared the wrong card. I took Sub-Zero Total Freeze out of my deck because its effect causes all monsters its owner controls to have zero attack when its played. I meant to declare Sub-Zero Complete Freeze. But why do you have such a card in your deck?"

"I don't! I have no clue why this card is…" A look of realization hits Brutus. "You did this! You put that card in my deck!"

Sly shows what looks like an overacted face of offense. "Why Brutus, I'm offended. I told you, I'm past doing that sort of thing. It must be some kind of computer glitch.

Brutus says sarcastically, "Right, a computer glitch."

Sly says, "I'm sorry that you're the victim of a computer glitch, but the duel must go on. And it will. I tribute Sub-Zero Falcon and the Great Terror in order to summon Sub-Zero King (Water/Level 8/Aqua/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2800)." A regal looking, living ice sculpture emerges. "When I summon Sub-Zero King, he gains 200 attack and defense for every monster with zero attack on the field (ATK and DEF 3000). Now my King, attack Goblin Attack Force with Sub-Zero Subjugation!" Sly's monster holds up its arm and summons a massive blizzard.

Brutus shouts, "Activate trap card, Zero Guard! I never thought I'd used this card on a zero attack point monster, but if you attack a monster in attack mode with zero attack, or a monster in defense mode with zero defense, it halves all battle damage I take, and the monster that was attacked can't be destroyed by battle this turn." As the attack flies at Goblin Attack Force, it shrinks in size and hits them. Some of the blizzard slips past the monster and hits Brutus (Brutus' LP: 2500).

Sly says, "You got lucky, when my King destroys a monster with zero attack, I get to summon that monster to my side of the field. I guess I'll just end my turn (Sly's hand: 2)."

On the sidelines, Yuni thinks, _There's no way this was a random computer glitch. Looks like Sly is up to his old antics again. You better pull through Brutus._

Brutus draws a card. He says, "I don't care if you cheated, or if this is a random glitch, but it doesn't matter, either way I will beat you! I summon Legendary Lancer (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)." The moment Brutus' golden knight hit's the field it freezes over (ATK: 0). Brutus looks shocked. "What just happened!?"

Sly quietly chuckles. He then says innocently, "Whoops, did I forget to mention, any monster you normal summon has its attack reduced to zero also. I'm sorry."

Brutus says sarcastically, "Right." Brutus thinks to himself, _This card is messing up my deck. There isn't anything major riding on this duel, but after what this guy did to Yuni, there's no way I can let him win by cheating. What can I do? _Brutus looks at his field. _That's it! The new card that I got! I nearly forgot that I had it. _Brutus says out loud, "You said that Sub-Zero Total Freeze only activates when I normal summon a monster, right?"

Sly looks confused and says, "Yeah, but what does that matter?"

"I'll tell you why it matters. I overlay my two level four monsters and build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Power Golem (Dark/Rank 4/Rock/Xyz/ATK 3100/DEF 0)!" A massive golem made from loosely cobbled together stones emerges from the Overlay Network.

Yuni looks annoyed and Yugi asks, _What's wrong?_

Yuni answers, _That monster. Brutus got it a while ago and I warned him about using it. That card can get pretty nasty pretty quick._

Brutus says, "Since I Xyz Summoned this monster, its attack doesn't reduce to zero. Now in order to attack, I first have to remove an overlay unit." Power Golem grabs an overlay unit out of the air and crushes it in its hand. "Go Power Golem, Power Pummel!" Power Golem rips a boulder off of its body and hurls it at Sub-Zero King, destroying it (Sly's LP: 3600). "Now at the end of the turn I take 1000 damage, that is unless I remove an overlay unit." The golem grabs and smashes another overlay unit. Brutus looks pretty confident in himself and says, "And now that that's that, I end my turn (Brutus' hand: 2)."

Sly laughs. "You might have defeated my Sub-Zero King, but I can see a major flaw in your plan. Allow me to demonstrate." Sly draws a card. "By banishing a Sub-Zero King in my graveyard, I can special summon my ultimate monster, Sub-Zero Frost Lord (Water/Level 10/Beast-Warrior/ATK 3300/DEF 3300)!" A tornado of snow and ice swirls around on Sly's field. It slowly disappears and reveals an abominable snowman-like monster. "Once per turn, I can make the attack of all monsters you control become zero. Go Frost Force!" Frost Lord sends out a wave of ice and snow. It hits Power Golem and freezes it (ATK: 0). "Now my Frost Lord isn't allowed to attack the turn it activates its effect, so that will be my turn for now (Sly's hand: 3)." Sly thinks, _He may have found one way out, but I have now assured that the card he thought would save him, will now be his downfall._

Brutus draws. He thinks, _Shoot, Power Golem was the only way I could think of getting around Sub-Zero Total Freeze. I'll have to play, _Brutus shivers, _defensively. _He says out loud, "Let's try this out. I switch Power Golem to defense mode, then I summon Chainsaw Insect in defense mode (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)." As soon as the new monster hits the field it is frozen over (ATK: 0).

Yuni thinks, _How interesting. I don't think I've ever seen Brutus play a monster in defense mode purposefully before. He really has his back against the wall._

Brutus says, "I end my turn."

Sly objects, "I don't think so. You still have to deal with the effect of Power Golem."

Brutus looks confused and questions, "What?" Brutus slowly looks up at his monster and sees it start to crumble. A massive builder breaks off and hits Brutus (Brutus' LP: 1500). "Darn it, I forgot that I'm out of overlay units, so now I take 1000 point of damage during the end phase. Fine, now I end my turn (Brutus' hand: 2)."

Sly draws. "I summon Sub-Zero Striker (Water/Level 2/Aqua/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense mode. Now, Sub-Zero Frost Lord, attack Chainsaw Insect with Blizzard Force!" Frost Lord sends a shockwave of ice at Brutus' monster and destroys it. "When I destroy a monster with zero attack by battle, my Sub-Zero Striker inflicts 1000 points of damage to you." Striker shoots several icicles at Brutus (Brutus' LP: 500). "Now I end my turn (Sly's hand: 3). The way I see it, even if you don't lose to your own monster's effect this turn, there isn't much you can do. I'd say no matter what, this is your last turn."

Brutus draws. "We'll see about that." He thinks, _He might just be right. The three cards I have in my hand are Fairy Meteor Crush, Back to the Basics, and Spirited Rally, three spell cards that can't do much at all for me. I have to think. _Brutus pauses for a moment and thinks, _This entire duel, in order to survive, I've had to think in ways I'm not used to, and use cards in ways that I never had before. Hmmm. _Brutus focus on his card, Back to the Basics. He then exclaims, "That's it, I never thought of using that card like this before! Alright Sly, you're going down. I switch my Power Golem to attack mode."

Sly laughs and says, "You must be desperate. Are you going to suicide attack to make this duel end sooner?"

"Not even close. I equip Power Golem with Back to the Basics! Normally I would equip this card to one of your monsters in order to reduce its attack to its normal amount and negate its effect, but I realized that I can use it on myself to return my monsters attack to full!" Brutus' monster thaws out (ATK: 3100). "Also, since its effects are negated, I'm allowed to attack without any overlay units. Now I also equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush, giving it a piercing effect. To top it all off, I activate Spirited Rally! By paying half of my life points, I can double my Power Golem's attack points (Brutus' LP: 250) (ATK 6200). Now go, attack Sub-Zero Striker with Power Pummel!" Power Giant throws a giant rock at Sly's monster. The rock hits the monster and keeps on flying at Sly, hitting him (Sly's LP: 0).

Sly shouts, "No, not again! This isn't possible!"

Brutus asks mockingly, "What do you mean by 'again?'"

The duel computer says, "Brutus Marc is the winner. Brutus has been awarded with 701 duel points for winning a duel, despite his opponent cheating for a total of 701 points. Sly has been awarded 0 points and has been disqualified from the World of Duel Tournament for cheating."

Sly looks absolutely shocked. He stammers, "Wh…what!? How could they know!?"

Brutus says mockingly, "Wait, so you _were_ cheating? Sly, I'm ashamed." Brutus laughs and walks over to Yuni.

Sly falls onto his knees and starts pounding the ground shouting, "Why, why, why!? This isn't fair! Why does this always happen to me!?"

Brutus and Yuni start to walk off and Brutus says, "I sure showed him, didn't I? And how about that Power Golem? You told me not to use that card."

Yuni says, "Might I remind you that that card almost caused you to lose."

"But it didn't."

Yuni play punches Brutus in the side and says, "You just got lucky, that's all."

Brutus says jokingly, "By the way, I got 700 points, you only got 600. I'm beating you."

Yuni punches Brutus again.


	5. Episode 28: Law and Order

Episode 28: Law and Order

An unknown person is walking through a pure, almost glowing, white hallway. The person is a young man. He is wearing a partially unbuttoned white overcoat, with a large collar, and with a white shirt under it. He also has white pants. His hair is yellow and flares backwards at a 45 degree angle. He has yellow eyes. He steps up to a large doorway. The doors automatically swoosh open and he steps in.

He is in a nearly empty, white, large room. There is one piece of furniture in the center, a white bed with a man in it. The person walks up to the bed and kneels in front of the man. The man looks very old, frail, and weak. He is bald and appears to have his skin receding into his skull. The first person says, "My Lord, I am here. What can I do for you?"

The old man slowly raises his head and looks at the other man. He says weakly, "Ma'at…thank you for coming."

The man, apparently named Ma'at, says, "Anything for you my Lord."

The old man struggles to say, "As you-," the old man stops to cough, "as you probably know, there is a dark force rising. A dark force that-" he coughs again, "that threatens the Order. We have taken it upon ourselves to guard the Order." He coughs once more. "That is why we are the Guardians of Order."

Ma'at says, "Yes, of course Lord Themis."

The old man, apparently called Themis, continues, "In the recent months the dark force has gathered more and more power. No longer is Chaos the only threat to Order, but now this dark force is also." Themis coughs. "I lie here on my death bed due to this destruction of the Order, and I make a request of you." He coughs again.

Ma'at says, "Anything my Lord, just tell me and I will do it. I am your loyal servant."

Themis says, "You are more than just that. You are my greatest follower, you are the son I never had." He coughs once more. "And now I assign onto you the great duty of vanquishing the darkness that threatens both the Order and I. You will be equipped with the Grand Deck of Order and the powers to manipulate Order. Do your best. I know you can help restore order to this world." He coughs again. "Now go, I have spent too much energy on this conversation. You know what to do."

Ma'at stands up and says, "Of course Lord Themis. You can trust me. I will protect Order just as I swore to when I first became a Guardian. I will crush the darkness that plagues this world. I will return Order." Ma'at bows and leaves the room. Themis lies back down.

Ma'at exits the room and walks down the hallway. He continues walking until he makes it into another white room. He steps into the center of the room and says, "Activate Protocol One, authorization code Ma'at Alpha Seven."

An electronic female voice says, "Authorization code excepted. Activate Protocol One, Guardian Initiative." A beam of light comes out of the ceiling and covers Ma'at. Ma'at's skin begins to glow. Ma'at floats a couple inches into the air. A golden light appears around Ma'at's left arm and consolidates to form a glowing, golden Duel Gauntlet. Ma'at is slowly lowered down and the light turns off. The computer says, "Protocol One initiated. You now posses the powers of Order and the Grand Deck of Order. Good Luck on your mission, Guardian Ma'at."

Ma'at looks at his arm with the Duel Gauntlet and says, "I won't need it. Order is on my side."

* * *

Yuni and Brutus are walking through Domino City. Brutus is bragging, "That was just awesome how I managed to beat Sly. Ha! He thought he could beat me by weakening my monsters, ha! I sure showed him."

Yuni, looking annoyed, says, "For the hundredth time Brutus, yes you did."

Brutus apologizes, "Sorry, I'm just so psyched that I beat that guy."

Yuni says, "Well, if you want to compete in this tournament, you better stop holding on to past victories and start looking for a future one." Yuni waits for a response, but doesn't get one. He looks to the side and sees Brutus isn't walking alongside him anymore. He looks back and sees Brutus standing frozen in mid-stride. He waves in front of Brutus' face and says, "Hello? Brutus?" Yuni looks around and sees that it is as if time is frozen. People everywhere are frozen in the middle of everyday activities. There is a sudden flash of light and Yuni is standing in what looks like a void of white and light. All of the people are still there, still frozen the same way, but there is a strange grey aura around all of them. Yuni on the other hand has an aura that swirls gold and dark purple. Yuni thinks, _What's going on here!?_

Yugi answers, _I have no clue. I've seen a lot of crazy things, but this almost tops anything. Maybe we should take a look around, we might get some answers._

Yuni starts to walk through the void. As he travels through it, he sees the same thing everywhere, frozen people with grey auras. After a while of searching Yuni sees movement in the distance, he runs towards it. As he gets closer he can tell that it's a duel. There are two people, one is Ma'at, the other is a person dressed in a black cloak. Ma'at has a gold aura and the other person has a black aura. Yuni thinks, _That's a Disciple of Darkness, and he's dueling someone!_

Ma'at shouts, "Now my monster, attack him directly and show him the light!" A large monster made of light shoots a beam at the disciple and reduces his life points to zero. Ma'at shouts, "Now you will pay for destroying the Order! I banish your soul!"

The disciple shouts, "No! You can't do this to me! No!"

Ma'at shoots a beam of light at the disciple. The beam of light flies through him, as it does the disciple passes out, and his aura stops emitting.

Yuni demands, "Who are you!?"

Ma'at turns to Yuni and studies him. He says with disgust, "I was not expecting to see one of your kind here. You must be a member of the Society of Chaos."

Yuni looks confused and thinks, _How does he know about the Society? _He then says out loud, "I am an ally of the Society. What does it matter to you and how do you know?"

"I am Ma'at. I am a Guardian of Order and I have come to destroy those who spread darkness across the land. Those of the likes of you. And in this void, only those who embrace darkness can move."

"There must be some kind of mistake, the Society of Chaos works to stop darkness too. They don't spread it."

Ma'at says angrily, "They do not seek to eliminate it, they only seek to control. A Guardian of Order seeks to protect the Cosmic Balance of Order by destroying darkness. Your kind might as well support darkness by not trying to destroy it."

"But you can't destroy darkness and keep the Balance, the Balance comes from a balance of both light and darkness. With out one, the world would fall into total chaos!"

"I can see you have been brainwashed like all the others of your kind. Enough of this nonsense. We'll settle this with a duel! And don't you think about denying, you are trapped in this little void of mine until you duel me."

Yuni raises his arm with his Duel Gauntlet, and says, "Finally, something I can agree with. Let's do this."

Yugi asks, _Are you sure you want to do this? You saw what he did to that one guy. What if he does it to you?_

Yuni answers, _It doesn't matter, we're stuck in this strange void, there's nothing we can do except duel him. _Yuni looks straight at Ma'at and says, "I'm ready when you are."

Ma'at says, "I looks forward to punishing you."

Yuni activates his Duel Gauntlet and shouts, "Duel on!"

Ma'at holds his Duel Gauntlet to the sky and a beam of light comes down and cloaks his arm. The light dissipates and a deck box is attached to his special Duel Gauntlet. The computer voice says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Yuni Oha: 614 points vs. Ma'at: 1257 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Ma'at draws and says, "I'll take the first move! I summon Soldier of Order (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)." Ma'at's monster looks like a knight, completely clad in white armor, trimmed with gold. All of the seams in the armor reveal that below the armor is a body of light. "When I summon this card, I can send two light monsters from my deck to the graveyard. I'll send two more copies of Soldier of Order. Now by returning two light monsters from my graveyard to my deck, I can special summon Master of Order (Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300)." A monster of similar appearance to the last appears on the field, except it has angelic wings and glows a radiant gold. "Master of Order increases the attack of all light type monsters I control by 500 (Master of Order ATK: 3300) (Soldier of Order ATK: 2300). Since I control two light type monsters, I can now special summon Guardian of Order from my hand (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200) (ATK: 3000). Now I set a card and end my turn (Ma'at's hand: 2)."

Yuni looks stunned. He thinks, _He just pulled out two mega powerful monsters on his first turn! This guy's good!_

Yugi says, _Well we have no choice but to duel better._

Yuni draws. "You duel well, but I'll just have to duel even better. I activate Cyber Sage Transcendence! This ritual spell card allows me two tribute monsters who's total levels equal seven or more from my hand or field in order to summon a Cyber-Tech Sage from my hand. I tribute the Cyber-Tech Magician in my hand and summon Cyber-Tech Sage (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Ritual/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)!" Two torches appear on either side of an alter on the field. A beam of light shines down onto the alter and a silhouette appears in it. The figure steps out of the light. It looks reminiscent of Cyber-Tech Magician, but older and wiser. "When I summon Cyber-Tech Sage, I can draw a card. My Cyber-Tech Sage also has the ability to make its name count as Cyber-Tech Magician, which means I am allowed to activate this, the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Superiority! This card let's me make the attack of a Cyber-Tech Magician monster I control become equal to the attack of your strongest monster (ATK: 3300). Now go Cyber-Tech Sage, attack Guardian of Order with Cyber Magic Mastery!" Cyber-Tech Sage launches a beam of dark magic at Ma'at's monster, destroying it (Ma'at's LP: 3700). "I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Ma'at draws. "You have shown you have teeth, but it's not enough. You, along with all of your kind, will fall. I activate Growth of Order. This spell allows me to draw a card for each Order monster I control, which is two." Ma'at draws two more cards. "I activate Preparation of Order. This card allows me to discard a card, such as my Soldier of Order, in order to send two more Order monsters from my deck to the grave, like my other two Soldiers of Order. Now I activate Surge of Order. This card tributes all monsters I control in order to destroy all monsters you control!" Ma'at's two monsters turn into balls of light, the two balls explode and destroy Yuni's monster. "Also I can add one Order monster from my deck to my hand. I add Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia. I return my Soldier of Order and my Master of Order to my deck in order to special summon Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" A ball of light appears on the field. The ball starts to fluctuate and slowly take a long thin form. That form starts to consolidate and becomes a semi-serpentine dragon. At first the dragon is made of only light, but then white armor with gold trim begins to form around it, almost completely encasing it, except for several gaps in the armor. "This is the most powerful of all the monsters of Order, and it will be your undoing. It gains 1000 attack for every Order monster in my graveyard, which I have four of (ATK: 4000). Now, Eunomia, attack this Chaos scum directly and help restore Order, go Force of Order!" Eunomia launches a beam of light energy at Yuni.

Yuni says, "I won't give up that easy, I activate Cyber-Tech Boot-Up! This trap allows me to summon one level four or lower Cyber-Tech monster from my hand. I special summon Cyber-Tech Gardna (Earth/Level 2/Warrior/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000), which has an effect that allows me to negate one of your attacks once per turn!"

Ma'at chuckles and says, "You think that can stop me? I activate the effect of my dragon, since its battling a monster, I can return an Order monster from my graveyard to my deck in order to return your monster to your hand. It may reduce my monster's attack by 1000 and stop me from winning this turn, but it is worth it. Go, Subjugation of Order!" A brilliant light is emitted from Eunomia and when the light goes away Yuni's monster is gone (Eunomia's ATK: 3000). "Now continue your attack, Force of Order!" Eunomia unleashes its attack again. This time it hits Yuni (Yuni's LP: 1000). "You're almost finished Chaos scum, I end my turn (Ma'at's hand: 1)."

Yuni thinks, _It doesn't matter what I do. This guy just beats down whatever I do. Luckily for me, I have a plan in motion. I should be able to take down his ultimate monster. _Yuni draws a card and says, "The effect of my Cyber-Tech Sage in my grave allows me to banish him, along with his ritual, Cyber Sage Transcendence, in order to special summon a Cyber-Tech Magician from my graveyard (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)." A portal opens and Yuni's signature monster emerges from it. "Now I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Overpowering! I can only equip this card to a Cyber-Tech Magician monster. If I'm loosing, his attack doubles, if I'm winning it halves (ATK: 5000). I have my Cyber-Tech Magician attack your Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia. Finish this off with Cyber Magic Attack!"

Ma'at questions, "I know you must not be smart, if you follow the path of Chaos, but why would you think that you would win when you can only inflict 2000 points of damage?"

Yuni answers, "Because of my effect. If Cyber-Tech Magician battles, he negates the effect of the monster he battles. Go, Effect Sealing Magic!" Cyber-Tech Magician attempts to cast its spell.

Ma'at laughs. "How amusing! You don't know how dumb of you that was! If a monster attempts to negate the effect of my monster, that monster has its effect negated and your monster is destroyed! Go, Protection of Order!" Cyber-Tech Magician casts its spell, but a barrier of light surrounds Eunomia and the spell rebounds and hits Cyber-Tech Magician, destroying it.

Yuni exclaims in his mind,_ No! This can't be! In order to win, I needed that monster! I don't know what I can do now._

Ma'at says, "Well, how interesting. It would appear that this Cyber-Tech Magician of yours is what your deck is based off of, but it would appear that my monster is the perfect counter to it. It is as if I was meant to crush you. Now are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to end your turn so I can rid this planet of the disorder you cause?"

Yuni quietly says, "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Ma'at says, "Very good. Time to destroy you! Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia, ready your attack!" Ma'at's dragon charges a beam of energy.

Yuni falls onto his knees and thinks in horror, _This is it. He attacks me and I lose. I have nothing I can counter with. Goodbye Yugi, it's been a pleasure sharing my body with you._

Yugi, also sounding depressed, says,_ Likewise. I can't believe after everything we've been through, it ends like this._

Ma'at continues, "Now Eunomia, launch your-" A look of shock crosses Ma'at's face. He has a vision. He sees Themis lying in his room of white. He is violently coughing and convulsing. The vision instantly stops. Ma'at shouts, "Lord Themis, no!" He looks at Yuni and says, "You got lucky Chaos scum. I don't have time to take your soul. I'll come back for you later." Ma'at vanishes.

The duel computer says, "Ma'at has left the duel field, meaning he forfeits. For the effort he put up, Yuni Oha is awarded with 100 points for a total of 714 points. Ma'at has gained zero points for forfeiting for a total of 1257."

The strange void created by Ma'at vanishes leaving Yuni in the real world. He is still kneeling on the floor, but he is exactly were he was before time stopped. Time resumes and Brutus says, "Hey Yuni, why are you kneeling on the floor like that?"

Yuni doesn't answer. He thinks, _If I can't beat that guy, how am I supposed to beat Oblivion? _Yuni pauses for a second and thinks, _And what if everything I'm doing is wrong? What if what Ma'at said was true? What if Chaos really is the wrong path?_

Yugi says, _Come on Yuni. You may have gotten lucky this time, but thinking like this isn't going to help you next time you meet that guy. Keep your faith and I know you will do what is right and you will beat him next time, and I know that you will meet again. Now get up, and get over it._

Yuni slowly stands up. A tear runs down his face. He thinks, _I don't know, I just don't know._

Brutus says, "Hello? Earth to Yuni."

Yuni takes a deep breath and says, "Sorry Brutus. I was out of it for a second. What were you saying?"


	6. Episode 29: Duel of the Centuries

Episode 29: Duel of the Centuries

Yuni and Brutus are still walking through Domino. Yuni still looks unsettled due to his last duel. Yuni thinks, _I just can't go on dueling when there's a chance that what I'm dueling for is wrong. What if Ma'at was right? What if the way of Chaos is wrong? Can I really go on fighting the darkness in the name of Chaos, if all I'm doing is spreading even more darkness?_

Yugi says, _Come on Yuni, you've got to stop thinking like that. I'll admit, that was an unsettling duel, and would be bad if what Ma'at said was true, but you can't believe that. Besides, would Apep lie to you?_

_Probably not, but what if he did?_

_You could always ask him._

_Good idea. _Yuni looks towards Brutus and says, "Hey, if you don't mind, I have to ask Apep a question." Yuni holds up his data chip.

Brutus says, "Sure, go ahead."

Yuni places the data chip in the palm of his hand and activates his technokinesis. The next moment, Yuni is floating in the chip's data stream. Apep appears in front of him and asks, "What is it young Yuni? I sense much stress in you."

Yuni takes a deep breath and says, "I just had an encounter with someone named Ma'at, he said he was a Guardian of Order."

A look of distress crosses Apep's face. He says, "I am sorry you had to get mixed up in this. The Guardians of Order are a society of renegade thinkers. Almost all of them used to members of the Society of Chaos, until their thinking was corrupted. They do not believe in the superiority of light, like you might think. Their belief is a corrupted version of the Chaos Doctrines. They believe in balance, of a sort. While they accept the fact that too much light is not a good thing, and must be kept in balance, it is their belief that darkness must be completely restricted, almost to the point of non-existence. While this belief is similar to ours, it is not a true balance, and they look at us as monsters for embracing the dark half of Chaos."

Yuni slowly nods his head.

Apep says, "Let me guess. You are distressed because you are not sure whether or not they are right."

Yuni nods his head again.

Apep sighs. "I will not dictate to you what is right or wrong Yuni. I respect you enough to allow you that, but I assure you that, even while it might not sound right, the way of Chaos is the correct path, Order is not. Chaos may lead to things like when I was possessed, but it is the only way that true order can be kept, not just an artificial one. Please know Yuni, I would never dedicate my life to something that leads to destruction."

Yuni takes a deep breath. "Thank you Apep. I needed that." Yuni prepares to leave.

Apep adds, "Yuni, I must warn you, if have gotten mixed up with Ma'at, you might be in trouble. Two years ago he was one of the most promising students of Chaos, his name then was Matt. He was very powerful, a skilled duelist, and very strong in his connection to Chaos. It was a shock to everyone in the Society when he left. I want you to be careful Yuni. Ok?"

Yuni nods.

"Alright then. Just remember to make the decisions that sound right to you, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Yuni says, "Thank you Apep." Yuni ends his connection and is back in the real world only a moment after he left.

Yuni turns to Brutus and is about to say something when a voice calls out, "Hey Yuni, Brutus!"

Yuni and Brutus turn around and see Tori running towards them. Brutus says, "Hey Tori, what's up?"

Tori catches up with them and says, "As you know, I've been doing research trying to figure out anything I can about Chronos, the Temporal Lord, and I think I found something!"

Yuni perks up a little and says, "What did you find out?"

Tori says, "I've been searching everywhere over the historical archives, trying to find any matches I could. I couldn't find much though. I decided to change my search and try to look for anything relating to this mysterious Yugoha. I didn't find anything in the historical archives, but I did find something in the news feed. Have either of you ever heard of Professor Jones from the Domino Academy of Dueling History or the DADH?"

Yuni and Brutus shake their heads.

Tori sighs, "Of course you haven't. He's pretty much my hero. He is one of the most celebrated historians and archeologists of our time. He pretty much created the field of dueling prehistory. It was one of his lectures that got me so interested in dueling history. Anyways, he announced a couple of weeks ago that he had a groundbreaking announcement to make. One of the only hints he gave to the subject of the lecture was that he would reveal the secrets of Yugoha."

Yuni says, "No way. So you're saying that there's actually a historian out there that can tell us about Yugoha! We've got to go."

Tori says, "Even more lucky than that, his first lecture on the topic takes place later today at the DADH."

Brutus says excitedly, "Then what are we doing here! Let's go!"

* * *

Yuni and friends are standing at a computer terminal outside of the DADH lecture hall. Tori says to the computer, "We'd like three tickets to Professor Jones' 4:00 lecture."

The computer responds, "We are sorry for the inconvenience, but Professor Jones' lecture has been cancelled. Have a nice day."

Tori says, "Alright then, we'll take three tickets to whenever the next lecture is."

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, but all Professor Jones' lectures have been cancelled for the foreseeable future. Have a nice day."

Tori looks angry. She says, "I can't believe this! Why would they cancel the Professor's lecture?"

Yuni says, "We've got to figure out some way to talk to Professor Jones."

Brutus points to a door with a plaque reading, "Professor H. Jones" and a man standing outside of it. He says, "Why don't we just go ask him?"

Tori says, "Good idea Brutus." The three walk over to the door.

The man standing outside holds up his hand and says, "Halt, the Professor is not currently allowing guests."

Tori thinks fast and pulls out her museum ID card and says, "I am Tori Rekishi from the Domino Duel History Museum. I have a scheduled appointment with Professor Jones."

The man pulls out a holographic projector and projects some data. The man says, "I don't see you on this schedule."

Tori says, "Well then, it must be your mistake. Professor Jones himself asked to meet us."

The man responds, "I'm sorry but I can't let you in."

"That's unfortunate," Tori reads the man's nametag, "James. We'll just have to tell the Professor that a certain security guard wouldn't let his important appointment in. Too bad." Tori starts to turn around.

The guard panics and says, "I'm sorry ma'am. If you could just forget this happened, I'll let you in."

Tori says, "I'm glad you see it my way."

The guard opens the door and Tori, Yuni, and Brutus walk in.

The room inside is a medium sized office space. On the opposite side of the room is a man sitting at a desk working on his computer. The man is tall and skinny. He has a wrinkly face and combed back grey hair. He says, "What is this? I said no visitors."

Tori walks up to his desk and says, "I'm sorry Professor Jones, but we needed to talk to you. We need to know what you know about Yugoha."

Jones looks up at Tori and says, "I'm sorry but all lectures on the topic have been cancelled." He gets out of his chair and looks out the window behind his desk.

Tori says, "Well can't you just tell us. It is very important."

Jones shakes his head. "I'm sorry little lady, but I can't. You seem like a respectable student of history, but I am not allowed to reveal any information."

"What do you mean you you're not allowed to reveal anything?"

Jones sighs. "The government has paid me in order to no reveal any information pertaining to Yugoha."

Tori looks shocked. "Professor Jones! I'm offended. You once said that history belongs to the people! What ever happened to that!?"

"I'm sorry, but I needed the money, there was nothing else I could do."

"You said that you would never let anything get in the way of your research! You were my hero!" Tori hangs her head. "And now I see I was wrong."

Yuni puts his hand on Tori's shoulder and says, "Calm down Tori. We'll have to figure this out some other way."

Tori say angrily, "No. I can't let this happen." She looks up at Jones. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Jones turns away from his window and faces Tori. "A duel? Hmmm. I accept your challenge." The Professor reaches into his desk and pulls out a Duel Gauntlet.

Tori and Professor Jones activate their Duel Gauntlets. The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Tori Rekishi: 894 points vs. Professor H. Jones: 0 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Yuni leans towards Brutus and says, "It would appear that research wasn't all Tori was doing. It looks like she's won a couple of duels already."

Tori says, "Please, you go first."

Jones draws and says, "I am glad to oblige. I summon Historic Warrior: Chivalrous Knight (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1500)." A basic knight appears on the field. "When I summon a Historic Warrior monster, I get to add a corresponding Historic Weapon card to my hand, so now I add Historic Weapon: Excalibur, which I now equip to my knight. This equip spell gives my knight 1000 extra attack points (ATK: 2600)." Chivalrous Knight grabs onto a glowing sword. "I'll also set a card and end my turn (Prof. Jones' hand: 4)."

Tori draws. "You have a respectable deck Professor, but while I might have been here to admire another day, that's not why I'm here today. I am allowed to special summon my Lithic Sandstone for no cost (Earth/Level 1/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 500)." A large boulder of sandstone with a pattern that looks like a face appears on the field. "I tribute it in order to summon Monolithic Statue Warrior (Earth/Level 6/Rock/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)!" The slab of sandstone gets carved into an ancient statue of a mighty soldier. "Statue Warrior, attack his Knight now!" The statue charges at the Professor's monster and slashes at it. Right before the attack hits, Tori says, "I activate the effect of Monolithic Statue Warrior, if it attacks a monster with higher attack, that monster is destroyed!" The Professor's monster shatters away. "Now I set a card. Since sandstone is such a weak building material, any monster carved from it withers away at the end of the turn (Tori's hand: 3)." Tori's monster withers and corrodes away.

Jones draws a card. "I can respect your deck as well. I can tell you are a true student of history. It saddens me to have to turn you down. I summon Historic Warrior: Stealthy Shinobi (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000)." The monster that appears is a black clad ninja. "When I summon this monster, I can add a Historic Weapon: Ninjaku, and equip it my monster." Jones' ninja grabs hold of a curved sword that it holds in a reverse grip. "Since I control a Historic Warrior monster, I can special summon my Historic Warrior: Space Cadet (Light/Level 5/Warrior/ATK 2100/DEF 1200)." A man in a yellow, form-fitting, lightly armored space suit warps onto the field. "Space Cadet gives me his weapon of choice, the Historic Weapon: Ray Rifle." The space man wields a futuristic rifle gun.

In Yuni's head, Yugi chuckles. Yuni asks, _What is it?_

Yugi answers, _It's amusing to see a ninja standing right next to a space cadet and hearing that both of them are historic._

_I guess the Space Wars hadn't happened yet when you where alive._

Back with the duel, Jones says, "When my Space Cadet is equipped with Ray Rifle and inflicts battle damage to you, I can make you discard a card. Attack now Space Cadet." Jones' monster readies its rifle.

Tori says, "I activate my trap card, Lithic Mining! I can activate this card when you declare a direct attack against me. It allows me to summon a level four or lower Lithic monster straight from my deck in defense mode. I summon Lithic Stone (Earth/Level 2/Rock/ATK 0/DEF 1600)."

Jones says, "I continue my attack." Space Cadet fires several laser shots from its gun. They hit Lithic Stone, but bounce harmlessly off. "What happened?"

"Lithic Stone cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn."

"Alright fine. I activate the effect of Historic Weapon: Ninjaku. It allows my Shinobi to lower its attack by 700 and attack you directly. Go now my Shinobi." Stealthy Shinobi raises its blade and becomes cloaked in shadows (ATK: 1000). It sneaks around Tori's monster and attacks her directly (Tori's LP: 3000). "Now I set a card, and my monster's attack returns to normal (ATK: 1700). I end my turn (Prof. Jones' hand: 2)."

Tori draws. "I tribute my Lithic Stone in order to summon Monolithic H Block Golem (Earth/Level 5/Rock/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1900)." A golem whose torso appears to be made out of a massive "H" built out of stone appears. "If I tribute Lithic Stone for a Monolithic monster, the Monolithic monster summoned gains 300 attack (ATK: 2500). To add to my fighting force, I banish the three Lithic monsters in my graveyard in order to special summon Megalithic Stonehenge Gigas (Earth/Level 8/Rock/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2100)." The legendary Stonehenge rises out of the ground. All of the giant stones then float off of the ground and rearrange them selves. They stack to form a humanoid giant. "Now, H Block Golem, attack Historic Warrior: Space Cadet!" Tori's monster starts to charge at the spaceman.

"Not so fast. I activate Historic Devise: Land Mine! If you declare an attack against one of my Historic Warrior Monsters, all of your monsters are destroyed."

"Not all of them, my Stonehenge Gigas cannot be destroyed by card effects." As H Block Golem continues its charge, an explosion occurs that destroys it. "Time to make up for lost ground. Megalithic Stonehenge Gigas, attack Stealthy Shinobi now!" Stonehenge Gigas smashes its massive arm down and crushes Jones' monster (Prof. Jones' LP: 2700). "I refuse to lose to you after everything you said. I end my turn (Tori's hand: 2)."

Jones says, "Now I draw. I am so sorry that I offended you, but there is nothing I can do. I activate Historic Devise: Marching Drum. This card allows me to special summon one Historic Warrior monster from my grave. I'll bring back my Chivalrous Knight. Now I tribute both of my monsters in order to summon Historic Warrior: Honorable Samurai (Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2000). I then add and equip Historic Weapon: Katana. This weapon gives my Samurai 500 extra attack (ATK: 3200) and I can pay up to 1000 life points in order to increase its attack by that much more. I will pay the full 1000 (Prof. Jones' LP: 1700) (ATK: 4200). Now Samurai, attack Tori's Stonehenge Gigas, Katana Slash!" The samurai runs at Tori's monster, Katana raised, and jumps up and cuts straight through it (Tori's LP: 1800). "That's that (Prof. Jones' hand: 1)."

On the sidelines, Yuni shouts, "Come on Tori! Don't give up, you can do this!"

Tori looks at Yuni and says with playful anger, "Yuni Oha! How dare you suggest that I would ever think that I couldn't!"

A look of both shock and realization crosses the Professor's face.

Tori draws. "I tribute my Monolithic H Block Golem in order to carve out a new monster. I summon Monolithic Sphinx (Earth/Level 7/Rock/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)!" H Block Golem carves away to reveal a great Sphinx. "I can summon Monolithic Sphinx with only one tribute, if that tribute is a Monolithic monster. Also, since I summoned Sphinx the way I did, until the end of the turn, it gains attack equal to the attack of the tributed monster (ATK: 5000). But that's not all. I activate Lithic Restoration. At the cost of 500 life points, I can restore my ancient monster to its former glory and give it 1000 extra attack points (Tori's LP: 1300) (ATK: 6000)." The ancient looking statue begins to look younger, and more powerful. Random chips and cracks all around it begin to fix themselves. Its nose, which was previously missing, reattaches. "Go Monolithic Sphinx, attack now with Lithic Pounce!" Tori's sphinx raises from its kneeling position and pounces at Jones' Samurai, destroying it (Prof. Jones' LP: 0).

The duel computer says, "Tori Rekishi wins. Tori has been awarded with 251 points for a total of 1154 points. Professor H. Jones has been awarded with 103 points for a total of 103 points."

The Professor hangs his head in shame. He says, "I am sorry that I denied you the information." He walks over to Yuni and says, "You boy, did I hear this little lady call you Yuni Oha?"

Yuni nods his head.

"Where you by any chance related to Ben and Jade Oha?"

A look of shock crosses Yuni's face. He says solemnly, "They were my parents."


	7. Episode 30: History's Mysteries

Episode 30: History's Mysteries

Yuni and friends are still in the office of Professor Jones. Yuni looks shocked. He demands, "Did you know my parents?"

Jones answers solemnly, "Yes, I did. Ben and Jade Oha were two of my top students at the DADH. In fact it was in my class that they first met."

Yuni shakes his head in disbelief. He says, "Of course it makes sense, but there were just so many things I never knew about them."

Jones nods. "Even after they graduated and went to work in the fields, they stayed in contact with me and told me all about there expeditions. Tell me though, since you're their son, did they ever give you a special card?"

Yuni opens his holo-locket and shows it to the Professor. "They gave me this Another Hope card before they disappeared. It's one of the only things I have to remember them by."

A look of awe goes across Jones' face. He says slowly, "May I…look at it closer?"

Yuni nods and the Professor slowly reaches out and grabs the card. He examines for a second and says, "In the few years before your parents disappeared, they were on the trail of something big, something groundbreaking. This card was the key to it all."

Yuni takes back his card and puts it away. He says, "When they gave me this card, they told me that I was destined for great things and that this card was the key."

The Professor nods and says, "Yes, yes. In their early studies, they had found out about a prophecy, one that they thought to be absolutely true. It spoke of two different people, one of which would wield the Another Hope card and save the world. After you were born, they became more and more convinced that one of those people were you."

Yuni debates for a second on what to say, and then says, "Well…I think they were right. a lot of weird stuff has been happening to me lately, most of which is connected to the Another Hope card. And also, mentions of Yugoha keep popping up."

Jones thinks for a second and says, "Yes, Yugoha, the original reason you came to me." He sighs. "I shouldn't tell you about this, but seeing as your friend beat me in a duel, and you are the son of Ben and Jade Oha, I feel like I need to. Especially since my reveal was based of off their discoveries."

"You mean they were investigating Yugoha?"

"Yes, that's what they were researching when they disappeared. All they had told me was that they discovered something groundbreaking. They told me they had discovered a society called Yugoha, and that everything we know would be changed by this discovery, but then they disappeared, and their discovery disappeared too. I have spent the past ten years trying to rediscover this Yugoha. Two months ago I finally did."

Tori says excitedly, "Alright then, break it to us. What's Yugoha?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the whole story. I have nothing completely groundbreaking, but still pretty major. Tell me, what do you know about Atlantis?"

Tori says, "Atlantis was a society that existed 15,000 years ago. Not only was it the earliest known society, but research suggest that it was almost as advanced in its technology as we are today."

Yuni adds, apparently after talking to Yugi, "Don't forget that it was corrupted by a dark force called the Orichalcos and destroyed."

Jones nods and says, "Yes, according to conventional knowledge, that is all true. But now what I have found changes the standard knowledge. About 100 years ago, a small island was discovered in the Atlantic Ocean. It was named Atlantis Minor because it was the first above ground ruins found that could be tied directly to Atlantis. It is believed that the island, about 80 miles off from Atlantis, was a place of retreat for the ruling class of Atlantis. Anyways, several months ago I heard of a series of underground tunnels with many ruins and glyphs. I went straight there and looked over everything. I had given up about a year ago on finding anything about Yugoha, but sure enough, as I'm translating some ancient glyphs, there it is, what I had been looking for for ten years, a reference to Yugoha. I don't know if it is what your parents found, but sure enough it was the first evidence I have ever seen with my own eyes. There was not much information there. It said 'We pay homage to the originals. To the Yugohans, who gave birth to our great civilization. It was the Yugohans to whom we owe all. When the time comes, we will rejoin with Yugoha and once again become complete.' Now of course, just an inscription is folklore, but I kept on searching. I found another chamber, in it there was an odd artifact, but not just any artifact. It was technology. It was some sort of energy generating device, one whose energy production was ahead of even ours, and it still worked."

Tori says skeptically, "That doesn't necessarily mean it's not Atlantian. They were said to have very sophisticated technology, but their true technological prowess was never truly known."

Jones says, "Yes, I was just getting to that. As I said, this device, which nearby inscriptions called the Shadow Drive, emitted a very small amount of radiation, barely detectable. Over the next couple months I brought in several experts on techno-archeology. Together, by figuring out the amount of radiation the device gave off, we were able to measure the residual radiation on it and then accurately measure it age. The Shadow Drive is 20,000 years old."

Tori laughs and says, "I think your readings must be a little off Professor. That would put it at 5,000 years older than Atlantis, heck it puts it way before the Neolithic Revolution. No one could have made that."

"And that, is the mystery. Judging by the glyphs I found, this Yugoha is some sort of precursor society to Atlantis, which was the precursor to all of the societies we know."

Brutus asks, "So if you have all this evidence for a groundbreaking discovery, why haven't you told anyone?"

Jones sighs. "As soon as I made my announcement that I would be giving lectures on the subject, the government came to me and took the Shadow Drive. They said that it was a matter of national security and that they had to seize all my research papers and evidence. They said that they would pay me to stay quiet and that there would be punishment if I didn't."

Tori looks regretful. She says, "I'm so sorry. I probably made you feel pretty bad with everything I said to you before our duel. I didn't realize things were so serious."

"Don't worry about it Tori. I was thinking the same thing about myself."

Brutus says, "Hey, if this is so serious, don't you think your taking a risk by telling us this?"

Jones nods. "Yes. It is a risk, but a calculated risk." He looks at Yuni. "If you are this one spoken of in legend, then you need to know of Yugoha. I wish I could tell you more, but that is all I know. I am almost sure that your parents had even more information then that. If only they were still with us."

Yuni slowly nods.

Jones says, "I promise you, if I find anything else, I will tell you first thing."

Yuni says, "Alright. Thank you so much. It was nice to meet someone who knew my parents."

Tori adds, "And it was an honor to meet you. I take back everything I said."

Brutus says excitedly, "Alright, come on let's get this show on the road. I want to duel!"

* * *

Seto Ossius is standing on an automatic sidewalk. He is holding his Quantus, the Spatial Lord card and looking at it. He thinks, _What are you? You're not some sort of computer glitch, seeing as the physical card is also in my deck. I have never heard of a card spontaneously appearing in someone's deck. And this is no average card._

Seto's thoughts are interrupted by a beeping chime. Seto taps his KC emblem on his chest and a says, "This is Kaiba Ossius. What is so important that you have to bother me while I'm on personal leave?"

A voice from the emblem says, "I'm sorry sir, but you've received a priority one message."

Seto looks shocked. He thinks, _Priority one!? Only I can send a priority one message over Kaiba Corp.'s communication system. _He says out loud, "And who sent this message?"

There is a moment's hesitation. The voice says nervously, "Seto Kaiba, sir."

Seto looks shocked. He says, "On my way."

* * *

Seto is in his office at Kaiba Corp. He says, "Computer, access priority one message from Seto Kaiba."

The computer says, "There are special instructions attached to the message. Shall I read them to you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"To CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, congratulations on your leadership of Kaiba Corp. I hope it is still just as successful as it was the day I left it. Even though I can't truly know whether this message will ever be received, it pleases me to think that Kaiba Corp. will still exist in 5,000 years. I have an important favor to ask you. This may sound strange, but I need you to find someone who looks like me. I'm sure with all of Kaiba Corp.'s resources this task can be done. In case my face is not known in your time, which I doubt, I have attached a holographic image. Bring in the person who looks the most like me. This message is programmed to scan them before allowing access. If the chosen person does not pass the scan, find someone else. Keep on trying until you find someone. This may all sound strange now, but assure you, my actual message will explain it."

A holographic image of Kaiba's head appears above Seto's projector. Seto examines it. He thinks, _Well, people have always said that I look a lot like Kaiba. Might as well try. _Seto removes his visor and says, "Computer, begin scanning program attached to the message."

A beam of light goes across the bottom of Seto's face and slowly moves up. The computer says, "Beginning facial scan." After a few seconds it says, "Facial scan complete. Facial resemblance to Seto Kaiba: 94%. That is sufficient to allow access to the real message. Shall I play it?"

Seto nods. "Begin playback."

A hologram of Seto Kaiba appears in front of Seto, but it is not at the age normally known. He is much older. He has swapped his flashy trench coat out for a more traditional suit, and has a more mature looking face, with several wrinkles and streaks of grey on either side of his hair. The hologram of Kaiba says, "I am glad this message has found its rightful recipient. I retired my position from Kaiba Corp. a year ago. Since then I have been writing my memoirs. All of this reminiscing has me thinking back to a time 50 years ago. I had left it out of my memoirs, so you probably don't know this, but 50 years ago, back when I first met Yugi, many strange things happened to me, but two events stood out. First, I met several people from Atlantis, one of which was a knight who looked exactly like me. Then, a little later, soon after the KC Grand Championships, I was transported back to Ancient Egypt and I met a Priest who carried the name Seto and looked just like me. These events may sound crazy and unbelievable, but I assure you, they were no hallucination. I have spent much of my time over the past year researching these events, and I have found out that both Critias, the knight who looked like me, and Priest Seto were both real people from history, and really did look like me. After some studies I noticed something, something too big to be a coincidence. Priest Seto comes from a time frame of about the year 3000 B.C.E., meaning he existed almost exactly 5,000 years before me. Then I discovered that Critias lived around 8,000 B.C.E., 5,000 years before Priest Seto and 10,000 before me. That means that someone who looks like me appears every 5,000 years. As soon as I made this connection, two things entered my mind: Was there another one 5,000 years before Atlantis and will there be another in 5,000 years from now. I started off by searching before Atlantis, but Atlantis is barely accepted as fact even today, so it's pretty hard to find anything about before it. I figured by sending this message to a time 5,000 years in the future, I could solve two problems: confirm whether another one of me will appear, and maybe you will have information on a time before Atlantis. Please, continue my studies. If another message is not sent, that means I never figured it out. So it's up to you now. By the way, there is a good chance that someone who looks like Yugi will also be in your time, since there was also one at Atlantis and Egypt. You might want to avoid him. Good luck in your searches."

The image fades and the computer says, "End of message. Shall I delete it, or store it?"

Seto thinks for a second. He says, "Save it. For now." Seto thinks, _How interesting. Not that I believe in magic mumbo-jumbo, that was a compelling case. It would explain why I look so much like Seto Kaiba, not to mention Yuni. Why couldn't I have gotten that warning before? _He pauses for a second and has a quick flashback to the vision he had when he summoned Quantus, the Spatial Lord. _It also might explain my vision. What if the person I saw was the one that came before Atlantis? _Seto goes into deep thought.

* * *

Yuni and his friends are walking through the city. They are in a crowded area with people walking every which way. Yuni says, "I think things are starting to come together. Think about it. We know that Another Hope is related to Yugoha. We know that the Society of Chaos wanted Another Hope to unlock great powers. And we also know that Yugoha is somehow related to the Grand Prophecy of Chaos. Everything is-"

Yuni bumps into a woman wearing a white gown with a hood covering up her face. The moment Yuni makes contact with her, a vision begins.

In the vision, Yuni sees an elegant room, possibly a throne room. There are two people. One is the Yuni look-a-like, Prince Yu-Gi-Oh, from his last vision. The other person is a girl. She wears an ornate white dress and has black hair that goes down to the back of her knees. The girl says, "Please my prince, it's been five years since your father died. Your people have been without a proper ruler since then. Please, make peace with your brother. End this infernal war. Your empire is falling apart!"

Yu-Gi-Oh looks sad. He says, "Celestia, I know it is your job to make sure that my empire has its greatest needs served, and I know what they need is a leader. But there is no way I can restore a central leadership as long as my brother remains stubborn and has Quantus on his side."

The girl, Celestia, pleads, "Prince, make peace with your brother. Please. You two can rule together. Be co-emperors, Prince Seto wants what's best for his Empire too. We need peace or Yugoha will surely fall."

Yu-Gi-Oh shakes his head. "I can't do it. If Seto wanted peace, he wouldn't have betrayed me. If Seto was meant to be an emperor, then Chronos would have chosen him instead of me, but Chronos chose me. I am the rightful Emperor."

"But if that was true than Quantus would have chosen you, but he didn't. you know as well as I do, never before in the history of Yugoha, has Chronos and Quantus disagreed on the rightful emperor of Yugoha."

"And that is why we fight this war. If the gods cannot decide the Emperor, then only a war can."

Celestia says quietly and to herself, "Then Yugoha is doomed."

The vision ends. When Yuni is brought back to reality he is still in the process of bumping the girl. She turns around and after a split second emits a gasp. She then turns around and runs off.

Yuni shouts, "Hey, wait! I need to ask you something!" The girl ignores him and runs into the distance.

Brutus asks, "What, did you know that girl?"

Yuni says confused, "I…don't know. Something weird just happened when I bumped her, I had some sort of vision."


	8. Episode 31: Trial by Fire and Ice Part 1

Episode 31: Trial by Fire and Ice Part 1

Yuni looks like he just finished explaining something to Tori and Brutus. Tori says, "So you saw a little more about Yugoha and Prince Yu-Gi-Oh. How interesting. Why would that girl trigger your vision?"

Yuni looks deep in thought. He says, "I'm not sure, but I have some sort of feeling that I know that girl. It seems weird, but it was just something about her."

Brutus says, "Man Yuni, it's like you're some sort of magnet for weirdness."

Yuni sighs and Tori gives Brutus a nasty look. Brutus shrugs. Tori walks up to Yuni and puts her hand on his shoulder. She says, "I think you need to take your mind off of this crazy stuff. I say that if any of us want to make it to the finals, then we better get dueling, and the best way to find duels is probably to split up. Why don't Brutus and I head downtown, and you head up? Find yourself some normal duels and get your mind off of this stuff for a while. All right?"

Yuni nods. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I could use a break from this stuff."

Brutus says excitedly, "Alright then, I need a good duel! Let's go!"

Tori and Brutus start to walk away, and Tori waves to Yuni. Yuni waves back and starts to head in the opposite direction.

* * *

Yuni is walking through town. He thinks, _Tori's right. I need a chance to take a break from this crazy stuff that's been happening to me. Let's keep an eye out for someone to duel._

Yugi responds, _I can't help but feel bad for you. I know exactly the way you feel and wouldn't want it forced on anyone else, but seems if you look like me - well I guess Timaeus came first and then Atum - that you're destined for a strange life._

Yuni looks around for someone to duel. Out of the corner of his eye he spots someone wearing the uniform of the Disciples of Darkness. Yuni quickly turns towards him for a better view. Yuni thinks, _He's a Disciple of Darkness! So much for having a normal duel. _The man runs around a corner and Yuni chases after him.

Yugi warns, _Are you sure that this is a good idea? Last time you chased down one of these guys, he lead you to a trap and forced you into a Shadow Game. Do you really want to do this?_

Yuni responds, _I don't like it, but I do. I need to defeat Oblivion, and the only way to do that is to figure out where he is through his minions. _

Yuni continues running after the man. He turns corner after corner, trying to catch up, but the man stays just ahead of him. The man turns into a large skyscraper and Yuni runs in after him.

* * *

Seto is outside of the Kaiba Corp. building. He thinks, _Alright, now that I've dealt with that distraction, I need to get back to figuring out where my brother is. It didn't sound like the guy who kidnapped him was working alone. I've got to figure out who these Disciples of Darkness are, maybe then I can figure out where they're holding him._

Seto looks up and notices a cloaked man standing a block away, looking at him.

Seto thinks in shock, _He's wearing the same getup that Scourge was wearing! He's got to part of those Disciples of Darkness. _Seto shouts, "Hey you! Get over here!" the man runs off, Seto runs after him. "Get back here!"

Seto chases the man across the city, around corners, and through alleyways. The man runs into the entrance of a giant skyscraper. Seto goes in right after him. The man steps onto a teleporter pad and warps.

Seto stops for a second and looks at the control panel. It reads, "Floor 200 Roof". Seto steps onto the pad and warps up.

Seto reappears on a teleporter pad on the roof. On the other side of the roof top are two cloaked figures. The sound of the teleporter pad activating sounds. Seto looks over to the next warp pad and sees Yuni warp in. Yuni says, "So there you are! Looks like there's nowhere to run now."

The man on the right says, "I don't need to run. You walked right into my trap. Now that you're both here we can get to business."

Yuni looks to the side and sees Seto. Yuni exclaims, "Seto Ossius! What are you doing here!?" Yuni thinks, _I haven't seen Seto since he lost that duel against Apep. Why is he up here and why is that Disciple of Darkness taking interest in him?_

Seto responds to Yuni's original question, "I should be asking you the same. These freaks took something from me, and I plan on getting him… it back."

Yuni thinks, _Seto almost slipped something. It almost sounds like they took someone, not something from him._

The man on the left says, "It does not matter why you are here. What matters is that you are here, and it is time for us to duel. Oh, and by the way, we have deactivated the teleporter pads, so you can't escape until you duel us."

Seto points at the two and says, "I'll take both of you freaks on! And I have you wishing that you never went against I, Seto Ossius!"

Both of the men laugh. The one on the right says, "We only do a certain type of duel."

The other continues, "We only double duel."

Both of them lower their hoods. Both of them have pale grey skin like the other Disciples of Darkness have. The one on the right has black tattoos on his face that looks like fire and black hair that rises up with a fiery look. The other has black tattoos on his face that resemble blowing wind and black hair that looks stiff and rigid and blown straight back.

The fiery one says, "For we are the dueling duo of Cinder…"

The icy one continues, "…and Frostbite! And if you are going to duel us, it will be a double duel."

Yuni says, "I accept your challenge."

Seto says arrogantly, "I never back down from a challenge, but it seems that there is no one here for me to partner with."

Yuni says sarcastically, "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Seto."

Cinder says, "There is no time for joking Seto. We hold all of the cards. You'll have to duel with Yuni on your side."

Seto sighs. "Alright fine." He looks at Yuni. "You better not get in my way. I can do this with out you, and the only reason I am doing this is because I have to beat these freaks. Understand?"

Yuni says, "And don't you think that I'm happy about this either."

The four duelist all activate their Duel Gauntlets. The computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Double duel of Yuni Oha: 714 points and Seto Ossius: 1,689 points vs. Cinder: 0 points and Frostbite: 0 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Seto draws and says, "I'll take the first move. I summon Plasma Striker (Light/Level 5/Thunder/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0)!" A bolt of lightning strikes the field, and out of it comes a sleekly designed humanoid made of yellow plasma. "I can normal summon Plasma Striker without a tribute, but its attack is cut in half (ATK: 1100). Now since I control a level five monster, I can special summon Plasma Force (Light/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1400)." This monster is a monstrous form of red plasma. "Now I tribute my two level five monsters in order to special summon my next monster. It was born in a star, and carries energy greater than a supernova! I summon Cosmic Plasma Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" Seto's ace monster appears on the field. "When I tribute Plasma Force for the effect of a Plasma monster, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent, since your both my opponents, you both take 500 points of damage!" A flare of plasma flies from Cosmic Plasma Dragon and hits both Cinder and Frostbite (Cinder's LP: 3500) (Frostbite's LP: 3500). "With my dragon out, you're both doomed (Seto's hand: 3)!"

Cinder draws a card. He says, "I'll go next. I summon Darkfire Inferno (Dark/Level 4/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 600)." Cinder summons a humanoid creature made from fire that is black and purple. "When I summon Darkfire Inferno, you both take 700 points of damage." Black and purple fire flares out of the monster and hits Seto and Yuni (Yuni's LP: 3300) (Seto's LP: 3300). "Now I'll activate Darkfire Blaze! As long as I control this card, all Darkfire monsters I control gain 500 attack points (Darkfire Inferno ATK: 2400). You shall both burn at my hands (Cinder's hand: 4)."

Yuni draws a card and demands, "Why have you two brought us here and forced us to duel?"

Cinder says, "Is the reason not obvious?"

Frostbite says, "Our Lord Oblivion wants you two removed."

Cinder takes over, "By removing the two of you, our Lord will be unhindered in his takeover."

Frostbite adds, "And as a bonus he will control the power of the legendary card, Another Hope."

Cinder says, "Once we have defeated you, and taken your minds from your bodies, no one will stand in the way of Darkness and Darkness will rule."

Seto says mockingly, "Oh blah, blah, blah. You clowns seriously expect me to believe that you can banish minds from bodies. As far as I'm concerned, nothing short of brain surgery can do that, and you're no doctors."

Cinder says, "You mock us now, but you won't once we win this duel."

Frostbite agrees, "Yes, you will cower before us when you see our true power."

Seto says critically, "Enough chatter. Make your pathetic move already Yuni, that way I can make mine sooner and win quicker."

Yuni says sarcastically, "Sure Seto. Thanks for asking so nicely." He returns his attention to his cards. "I activate Cyber-Tech Swap. This spell allows me to discard two monsters from my hand in order to add a Cyber-Tech monster from my deck to my hand. I discard Cyber-Tech Mystic and Cyber-Tech Magician in order to add a Cyber-Tech Apprentice to my hand. Now I activate the effect of Cyber-Tech Mystic, by banishing it from my graveyard, I can special summon a Cyber-Tech Magician monster from my grave. Come on back my magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" A Magician's Ring appears on the field and a vortex opens in it. Cyber-Tech Magician steps out of the vortex. "Also, Mystic's effect allows me to add a Cyber-Tech Spellbook card to my hand. I'll add Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Mastery. Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Apprentice from my hand (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)." The monster that appears on the field is a girl wearing some light cybernetic armor that partially covers her and a conical hat. "Cyber-Tech Apprentice gives 500 extra attack to every Cyber-Tech Magician monster I control (Cyber-Tech Magician ATK: 3000). To finish off my turn, I'll equip my Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Mastery to Cyber-Tech Apprentice (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Frostbite draws a card. "Now it's time to enter a frozen world. It's time for my turn. I summon Shadowfrost Guardian in defense mode (Dark/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100)." A beast-like monster made of a translucent grey ice appears on the field in a defensive position. "In addition I activate Shadowfrost Guard. This card increases the defense of all my Shadowfrost monsters by 500 points (Shadowfrost Guardian DEF: 2600). Now I set one card and end my turn (Frostbite's hand: 3)."

Seto draws a card. "Now that I can attack, you punks are finished! You will pay for everything you've put me through! I will destroy you and rescue my little brother!"

Yuni exclaims in his mind, _That's it! The Disciples must have kidnapped his brother._

Yugi jokes, _Sounds like another Seto I use to know. _Yugi thinks for a second and says, _Hey wait, remember back at the Duel Sanctuary when we saw Seto dueling Apep. When he lost, he shouted "little brother!"_

Yuni adds, _And he just said that they've but him through a lot. And the Disciples want my Another Hope card. Maybe that was the reason he stole it before our first duel._

Yugi says, _And also the second time we dueled him, he said that he had too much banking on that duel. _

Yuni concludes, _So he must have been trying to get back his brother this entire time. Man, that must really suck. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost._

Seto continues his turn. "Cosmic Plasma Dragon, avenge my brother! Attack Darkfire Inferno with Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Seto's mighty dragon let's loose a burst of plasma from its mouth that flies at Darkfire Inferno.

Frostbite says, "I activate the effect of Shadowfrost Guardian, and direct the attack to it instead!" Frostbite's monster moves in front of the attack and gets destroyed. "Also, if you destroy Shadowfrost Guardian by battle, I can summon another one." A second Shadowfrost Guardian appears on the field and its defense is increased (DEF: 2600).

Seto declares, "Fine then, I still get to activate the effect of my dragon, allowing it to absorb the levels of the monster it destroyed (Level 12), and it gains 100 attack for each level above its base level it has (ATK: 3400)."

Frostbite says, "Oh how you fell into my trap. I activate Shadow Subjugation! This continuous trap automatically destroys any monster whose attack goes over 3000 points, meaning your dragon is destroyed." Shadowy tentacles come out of the card and wrap around Cosmic Plasma Dragon and constrict it until it's destroyed. "Now you can't get out any powerful monsters."

Seto cries, "No, my dragon! You'll pay for that!"

Cinder says, "And how's that?"

Seto looks at his hand and grunts. "I set a card in face down defense mode and another card face down. That's it (Seto's hand: 2)."

Cinder draws and says, "My, my, how the mighty have fallen. Since I control a Darkfire monster with 2000 or more attack, I can special summon Darkfire Jumper (Dark/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF 200)." Another creature made of black and purple flames ignites on the field. "I tribute both of my monsters in order to summon Darkfire Incinerator (Dark/Level 7/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1000)!" A massive giant made of purple and black flames appears on the field. "The attack of my monster increases by 500 due to my Darkfire Blaze (ATK 3200)."

Yuni objects, "Why isn't it destroyed by Shadow Subjugation!?"

Frostbite says innocently, "I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that it only effects you?"

Cinder says malevolently, "And now no monster you can summon can defeat my monster. Your fate is sealed."


	9. Episode 32: Trial by Fire and Ice Part 2

Episode 32: Trial by Fire and Ice Part 2

Yuni and Seto are in the middle of a double duel with Cinder and Frostbite. Cinder says, "There is nothing you two can do. You might as well give up now."

Seto says, "I'll never give up! As long as my brother is in danger, I can't lose."

Yuni adds, "And don't count me out yet either!"

Seto looks at Yuni and says, "Oh, just shut up. This duel is about me. Stay out of this."

Yuni shouts angrily, "I'm just as much a part of this duel as you are! You think you're the only one whose been affected by these guys!? Well let me tell you, these guys are the reason my parents are gone! These guys took a dear friend of mine! So why don't you get off of your high and mighty pedestal, and actually acknowledge that you could use my help!"

Seto, seemingly unfazed by Yuni's rant, says, "Your problems are your problems. Leave me out of them. And no, I don't need your help."

Yuni shouts, "You are just impossible!"

Yugi says, _Yuni, you have to calm down. All this yelling won't accomplish anything. You've got to work with Seto, not against him._

Yuni responds angrily, _What do you think I'm doing!? He's so arrogant that he doesn't think he needs any help. It's impossible to get through to him._

Yugi says calmly, _Just calm down. He may not admit it, but he needs your help, and you need his. Let the duel play out, and I'm sure he'll realize it eventually._

_ Alright, fine. _Yuni takes a deep breath and says aloud, "Fine Seto. Think what you want. Let's just get this duel started back up." Yuni turns and looks at Cinder and Frostbite.

Cinder says, "Oh, no. Don't stop on our account. It's actually quit entertaining." He then thinks, _Not to mention you'll never be able to beat us when you're fighting like that._

Seto says, "No, for once Yuni is saying something that I can actually agree with. Continue your move, the sooner you finish, the sooner I'll win."

Cinder says, "Alright, alright. If you insist. Darkfire Incinerator, attack-"

Seto interrupts, "I activate Cosmic Paradox! This card makes it so that you can't declare a direct attack this turn."

Cinder says, "Alright then. Darkfire Incinerator, attack Yuni's Cyber-Tech Apprentice now, Darkfire Incineration!"

Yuni objects, "Sorry, but if you attack a monster equipped with Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Mastery while I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, then my monster isn't destroyed. It looks like you won't be succeeding in any attacks this turn." Cyber-Tech Apprentice reads and chants a spell from the book its holding and a barrier is erected that blocks the attack (Yuni's LP: 2100). Yuni looks at Seto and says, "Looks like we're working like a team after all. Together we stopped all attacks."

Seto says, "Sure, whatever. Mooch off of my moves all you'd like. It doesn't matter to me."

Cinder says, "Savor it while you can. It won't last. Soon you will both be mindless shells. I set a card and end my-"

Seto interrupts again, "Not yet you don't! now that we are in the end phase, the second effect of Cosmic Paradox activates, allowing me to summon one Plasma or Cosmic monster from my hand. I special summon Cosmic Wizard (Light/Level 5/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2000)." Seto's monster has the form of a wizard wearing a hat and holding a wand, but it has a pattern of stars and galaxies covering it completely. "When I special summon Cosmic Wizard, I can special summon a Cosmic Plasma Dragon from my grave. Return to me now my ultimate beast (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)! Also, due to Cosmic Paradox, I get to draw a card for every Plasma or Cosmic monster I control. Now your turn is over (Cinder's hand: 2)."

Yuni says, "And that means its my turn. I draw! I activate the effect of Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Mastery. Since it has been equipped for one turn, while I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can send it, along with Cyber-Tech Apprentice in order to summon Cyber-Tech Magician Girl from my deck (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" Cyber-Tech Apprentice begins to glow and transforms. She is now wearing more advanced armor, that covers her more fully. Her hat now curves forward and is connected to a helmet that is now around her face. "Now that Cyber-Tech Apprentice has become a full fledged Cyber-Tech Magician, she gains the ability to increase her own strength by 500 for every other Cyber-Tech Magician monster I control (ATK: 2500). Also, she retains her ability to give Cyber-Tech Magician monsters 500 attack, which now includes her (ATK: 3000) (Cyber-Tech Magician ATK: 3000). I may not be able to make a monster that's stronger than yours, but I can still combine the strength of my two monsters. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of the Combo Attack! The turn I activate this card, I can't attack with any Cyber-Tech Magician monsters, but what I can do is destroy a monster you control with attack equal or less than the combined attack of my two Cyber-Tech Magician monsters. Also, you take damage equal to half of the difference between your attack and my combined attack. Go Double Cyber Magic Attack!"

Cinder declares, "I activate my facedown, Darkfire Burn! This counter trap card negates the effect of your spell card as long as I control a Darkfire monster."

Yuni looks distressed. He thinks, _Shoot, that was the only way I had around Shadow Subjugation. I hope Seto has something. _He says aloud, "I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)."

Frostbite draws. "And so the turn returns to me. I activate Shadowfrost Freeze Over. This spell allows me to special summon a Shadowfrost monster from my hand, such as my final Shadowfrost Guardian (Dark/Level 4/Aqua/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100). I then tribute my two Guardians in order to summon Shadowfrost Fortress (Dark/Level 7/Aqua/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2900) in defense mode." A massive monster arrive on the field. It resembles a giant turtle made of a dark grey ice with a fortress of ice on its back. "Due to the effect of Shadowfrost Guard, it gains 500 defense points (DEF: 3400). And with that, I now control a monster with more defense than the highest attack monster you can summon. Between my defenses…"

Cinder continues, "And my offenses, there is nothing you two can do."

Seto laughs. "You two apparently don't know who you're facing. I am Seto Ossius! I have dueled my way out of tougher scenarios than this. This is child's play."

Yuni thinks, _He sounds so confident. I wish I felt that way._

Frostbite says, "Oh Seto, we are all entitled to our opinions, but they are little more than that, just opinions. On the other hand though, it is a fact that there isn't much you can do to defeat us. I end my turn (Frostbite's hand: 1)."

Seto draws and says, "Finally, my turn. You losers take way too long on your turns. I will now single-handedly turn this duel around. I activate Plasma Stream of Destruction! This spell card bears the same name as the attack of my mighty dragon, and for a good reason. I can activate this card when I control a Cosmic Plasma Dragon, it destroys all monsters that my opponent controls with attack or defense higher than the attack of my dragon. Go, Plasma Stream of Destruction!" Seto's dragon unleashes a torrent of plasma at Cinder and Frostbite's monsters.

Frostbite says, "Sorry to ruin things just when they're going your way, but the effect of Shadowfrost Fortress allows it to negate any effect that would destroy it once per turn." Shadowfrost Fortress let's loose a flurry of snow, which repels the plasma.

Seto grunts and looks displeased. "I switch my two monsters to defense mode. I'm done (Seto's hand: 3)."

Cinder draws. Upon drawing a devilish grin crosses his face. He says, "Now this duel really gets interesting. I activate Corruption of Darkness!"

Yuni looks horrified. He thinks, _No, anything but that card! We're barely surviving as it is. We won't be able to face a Darkness Evolution monster._

Seto laughs. "Ha! Don't any of you cloaked freaks use any original tricks? I've been there and done that. Wake me up when you do something that'll actually scare me."

Yuni thinks, _He's seen this card before? Interesting. It looks like Seto has had some duels against the Disciples of Darkness before._

Cinder says, "If you're not scared yet, just wait until you see what I do with this card. First, let's evolve my Incinerator. I evolve it into Darkfire Wild Fire (Dark/Level 8/Pyro/Evolution/ATK 3200/DEF 2000)!" After becoming cloaked in light, Incinerator grows larger and has a large column of fire shooting out of its back. "The effect of Darkfire Blaze gives Wild Fire 500 more attack (ATK: 3700). I activate the effect of Wild Fire, which allows me to discard a Darkfire monster in order to inflict damage to one of you equal to its attack points. I'll discard a copy of Darkfire Jumper, in order to inflict 1700 points of damage to Seto." A flare of fire comes out of the monster and hits Seto (Seto's LP: 1600). "Now that that is over, it's time to get serious. Go, Darkness Evolution!" Cinder's Darkfire Wild Fire becomes cloaked in shadows. "I Evolve Darkfire Wild Fire into Darkness Evolution: Darkfire Storm (Dark/Level 9/Pyro/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 2300)!" When the shadows clear, Cinder's monster has grown two times bigger and is burning much more fiercely. "Darkfire Storm's attack is increased by 500 points, thanks to my Darkfire Blaze (ATK: 4000). Now, Darkfire Storm, attack Seto's Cosmic Plasma Dragon, Fire Storm of Incineration! By the way, if Darkfire Storm destroys a monster, its owner takes damage equal to its attack, meaning that this duel is over for you Seto!"

Seto thinks, _No! I have no defenses, I've used them all up. I'm sorry my brother. I have done everything I could. Forgive me._

Yuni shouts, "I won't let you do that! I activate Negate Attack!"

Seto looks at Yuni in disbelief. He says, "Did…you just save me?"

Yuni looks Seto in the eyes and nods. "Whether we like it or not, we are partners in this duel. We both have our reasons to be here, but neither one of us has priority over the other. We're in this together."

Seto shakes his head quickly, as if to shake some sense into himself, and says in his normal, cynical tone, "Well don't go thinking that I owe you now. Nothing has changed. don't go thinking that just because you activated one trap card, that we'll suddenly be buddies."

Yuni sighs and says, "Of course."

Cinder thinks, _What an interesting development. All of our intell told us that these two would fight each other as much as they would fight us, but they are actually showing some signs of teamwork. It does not matter though, it is too little, too late. _Cinder says aloud, "You might have stopped me from beating Seto, Yuni, but now you will pay for that. I activate Darkfire Flash! This spell destroys one monster on the field and inflicts 1000 damage to its owner. I'll target your Cyber-Tech Magician." Yuni's monster is burned away and some of the fire leaps to Yuni (Yuni's LP: 1100). "Without your magician, the attack of you Cyber-Tech Magician Girl is decreased by 500 (ATK: 2500). Your turns are numbered, savor them while you can (Cinder's hand: 1)."

Yuni draws and says, "That's just what I'll do then!" Yuni look at his hand. He thinks, _I have severely limited options. I hope Seto can pull something off, I don't have anything that could help the current situation. I can stall a little, but that's all. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're my only hope Seto. _Yuni says aloud, "I switch my Cyber-Tech Magician Girl to defense mode and set two cards. I'm done (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Frostbite draws and says, "How correct you are. You are done, I'm so glad that you're admitting it. I activate my own copy of Corruption of Darkness. Before I use it though, I must get an evolution monster onto the field. I Evolve my Shadowfrost Fortress into Shadowfrost Barricade (Dark/Level 8/Aqua/Evolution/ATK 0/DEF 3200)." The monster grows slightly larger and assumes an upright posture. "It's defense is increased by 500 due to Shadowfrost Guard (DEF: 3700) The effect of Barricade allows it to gain 1000 defense until the end of the turn, but it also increases the attack of an opponent's monster by 1000. Oh well (DEF: 4700) (Cyber-Tech Magician Girl ATK: 3500). Wait a second, that means your monster has more than 3000 attack. It is now destroyed due to Shadow Subjugation. Isn't that handy." Shadowy tentacles emerge out of the Shadow Subjugation card and wrap around Cyber-Tech Magician Girl and destroy her.

Yuni shouts, "No! She was my last line of defense!"

Frostbite says, "So she was. Time to continue my turn. Go, Darkness Evolution, Shadowfrost Barricade evolve into Darkness Evolution: Shadowfrost Blizzard Barrier (Dark/Level 9/Aqua/Evolution/ATK 0/DEF 3500)." The monster becomes cloaked in shadows and changes. When it emerges it is twice as large, equipped with icy, armor plating all over its body, and has giant flat arms, that are held up like a shield. Its defense is increased due to Shadowfrost Guard (DEF: 4000). "With that, you are now against two Darkness Evolution monsters. I believe that come my partner's turn you'll be defeated."

Yuni says, "But not yet! I activate Evolution Revolution! I can activate this card since you just evolved a monster. I get to destroy an Evolution monster on the field. I'm going to assume that your Blizzard Barrier has some sort of effect that's similar to your Fortress', meaning I can't destroy it by card effects, so I'll target Darkfire Storm."

Frostbite laughs. "You're right, I do have a similar effect, but it applies to all monsters. If you target any monster with an effect that would destroy it, I can negate that effect. Too bad for you." Yuni's trap is destroyed. "Looks like you really are done now (Frostbite's hand: 1)."

Seto starts to draw and thinks, _So, it all comes down to me, and this draw. Typical. _Seto draws and sees that he drew Quantus, the Spatial Lord. He thinks, _And I doubted myself. I always draw the card I need. _He says aloud, "You two have pushed me too far. And now it is time that you pay." Seto looks towards Yuni and says, "Yuni, do you think that you could supply me with a couple more levels?"

Yuni smiles and says, "I think I just might be able to do that. I activate my final facedown card, Call of the Haunted! It allows me to special summon Cyber-Tech Magician from my graveyard (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100). Go ahead Seto, what's mine is yours."

Seto says, "Perfect. I tribute my two monsters, with a total of 12 levels, along with Yuni's level seven monster in order to summon Quantus, the Spatial Lord (Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000)!" Dark clouds cover the skies. Lightning strikes and thunder sounds. Gale force winds blow. A giant vortex opens up in the sky and Quantus dramatically lowers from it.

Cinder and Frostbite both yell at once, "No! Anything but the Yugohan Lord!"

Yuni looks up at the monster in shock. He manages to think, _Tha…that's a…Yugohan Lord! How'd Seto get one!?_

Yugi says, _Think back to that vision you had. Didn't Prince Yu-Gi-Oh say something about Prince Seto having Quantus on his side? This has to be the same one._

Yuni says aloud, "Seto, how did you get that card?"

Seto smiles and says, "It just came to me." He turns towards cinder and Frostbite, who are cowering in fear. "It's time that you two pay."

Cinder stammers, "Bu…but how is that monster not being destroyed by Shadow Subjugation?"

Seto answers, "Because my monster is so powerful, that it can't be removed from the field by card effects. Now I summon Plasma Slasher (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 300). I activate the effect of Quantus, which doubles the level of my Plasma Slasher (Level 8). I'll Then activate the second effect of Quantus, which allows me to tribute a monster, in order to give him attack equal to that monster's level times 500." Quantus bends over and grabs Plasma Slasher, it than crushes it in its hand (ATK: 8000). "I equip Quantus With Double Damager! Now what ever damage Quantus inflicts, is inflicted to my opponent as effect damage, meaning I can inflict damage to both of you. Now Quantus, the Spatial Lord, attack both Cinder and Frostbite with Fist of Physics!" Quantus raises both of its fists, and they begin to glow. He punches at both opponents (Cinder's LP: 0) (Frostbite's LP: 0). The force of the attacks send the two flying over the edge of the building.

Yuni runs over to the edge of the building and looks over. He sees the two falling. Suddenly they both turn into shadows and dissipate away.

The duel computer says, "Yuni Oha and Seto Ossius win. For coming from behind to win, and showing basic teamwork skills, Yuni and Seto have been awarded with 736 points each, for a total of 1,450 and 2,425 points respectively. For staying in the lead for most of the duel and for exemplary teamwork, Cinder and Frostbite have been awarded with 267 points each for a total of 267 and 267 points respectively."

Yuni turns to Seto and says, "You've got to be more careful with that card! Who knows what could have happened to those guys."

Seto shrugs it off. "Do you really think that I care about what happens to them? Ha! The only thing I regret is that they didn't tell me where my brother is." Seto walks over to the teleporter pad and stops before he steps on. Without turning to face Yuni, he says, "As far as I'm concerned, this duel never happened. We're still rivals." He steps onto the pad and warps down.

Yuni says to no one, "No, no, thank you for your help Seto."


	10. Episode 33: Luck of the Draw

Episode 33: Luck of the Draw

Meanwhile, while Yuni was dueling Cinder and Frostbite, Brutus and Tori are walking through Downtown Domino. Brutus is saying, "I didn't mean to offend Yuni or anything with that comment about him attracting weird stuff. I was just making a joke."

Tori says, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad, it was just bad timing, that's all. I hope he can get a good break though. Who knows, maybe he really is a magnet for weird stuff and he won't even be able to manage to have a normal duel."

"That would suck. Just because I said it, doesn't mean I meant it. You were right though, he does need some downtime from this stuff. Speaking of that, I could use a dueling break of my own. Let's look for someone to duel."

Tori thinks for a second. "Alright, let's take a look."

Brutus and Tori continue to walk through the city. They stumble upon a large crowd of people circled around something."

Tori wonders, "Hmm…I wonder what's going on here."

Brutus says, "Let's check it out, maybe someone's dueling."

Tori and Brutus squeeze their way into the crowd. In the center is a man dressed in a black suit with combed back brown hair. He's shuffling a deck. He says in a showman's voice, "Alright folks, let's play another game. You, in the black," he points to a man wearing a black t-shirt, holds up a deck of Duel Monsters cards, and shuffles them, "I want you to draw the top card off of this deck. I will than draw another card. The person with a higher attack monster wins twenty credits from the other, spells and traps count as zero attack. You up for the bet?"

The man nods. "Let's do it." The man draws the top card and reveals it. "Ha, I got the Barrel Dragon! He's got 2600 attack points! Beat that."

The first man says, "Alright, let's do this." He draws a card. "I drew Dark Master - Zorc. He's got 2700 attack points. I win."

Brutus says excitedly, "That looks pretty fun."

Tori taps a girl standing next to her. "Excuse me ma'am, who is that guy?"

The girl says shocked, "You've never heard of Chance Gambit before!? He's world famous for being one of the luckiest men alive. They say that he's never been beat in a game of chance."

Tori questions, "If that's so, then why did that guy take that bet so willingly?"

"It's considered an honor just to gamble against him. It's like a prize in itself."

"Interesting."

Chance says, "How about double or nothing? And I'll make it interesting. I'll let you draw two cards, and I'll only draw one. If the combined attack of your monsters can beat mine, I'll pay you double, if I win, you pay me double."

The man jumps at the opportunity and says, "Alright, let's do it. I have a good feeling about this one and I like those odds."

Chance shuffles the deck and holds it up. "Your draw."

The man picks the top two cards. "I got Jurai Gumo with 2200 attack points, and Roulette Barrel with 1000 attack points. That's a total of 3200 attack! Bet you can't beat that!"

Chance says calmly, "Let's find out." He draws. "I drew Embodiment of Luck, with 3700 attack points. Looks like I win again. Oh well." The man reluctantly hands over 40 credit coins Chance looks at the audience. "Alright, who wants to participate in my next game?"

Tori says, "I don't know what fool would want to play one of this guy's games."

Brutus shouts excitedly, "Oh, oh, pick me, pick me! I want to play!"

Tori shakes her head. "Apparently this kind of fool."

Chance says, "Alright then, you, the tall guy."

Brutus shouts, "All right!" and runs up to the center. "What game do you've got for me?"

Chance looks at Brutus. "So you've got yourself a Duel Gauntlet. You must be a duelist, right?"

Brutus says, "Sure am!"

Chance says, "Then why don't we have a duel?"

Brutus gets hyped up and says, "I'm always looking for people to duel! Let's do it."

Chance puts on a Duel Gauntlet and attaches a deck box. Brutus does the same. The crowd surrounding the two back away to allow adequate dueling space. The duel computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Brutus Marc: 701 points vs. Chance Gambit: 777 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Chance says, "To stay in the spirit of things, why don't we flip a coin to determine who goes first?"

Brutus says, "Alright, I'm up for that."

An AR generated coin appears in Chance's hand, the heads side shows a Kuriboh, and the tails side shows a Millennium Eye. "I call heads." He flips the coin. He holds it to reveal that it landed on heads. "Looks like I get to go first." Chance draws. "First I'll set a card and then I activate Lucky Summon! This card allows me to flip a coin once per turn, if I call it right, I can special summon a level seven monster from my hand. If I call it wrong, I have to destroy the card. Also, if I use its effect, whether I succeed or not, I can't normal summon that turn. I'll use it's effect and call heads." A giant coin appears, it has the same design as before, and flips itself. It lands on heads. "Wonderful. How lucky can one guy get? I now summon Master Gambler (Dark/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 700)." The monster summoned is a man wearing a flashy white and black stripped suit and a black fedora cap. In its hand is a coin, which it continuously flips. "My master gambler allows me to flip a coin once per turn, if I call it correctly, you take 1,000 points of damage. If I fail to call it, I take 1,000 points of damage. I think I'll call tails this time." Master Gambler flips its coin. It lands on tails. "And it's good. Go Master Gambler, show him what you have up your sleeves!" Master Gambler holds up his arms and out of his sleeves flies hundreds of playing cards, all of which are aces, that fly at Brutus (Brutus' LP: 3000).

The entire crowd watching, except Tori, cheers for Chance.

Chance says, "And with that, I'll end my turn (Chance's hand: 3)."

Brutus draws and says, "You don't intimidate me. You pulled off a couple of lucky moves, but that doesn't make you a good duelist. I'll show what makes a good duelist. I summon Chainsaw Insect (Earth/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0). I'll equip my monster with Axe of Fools. This card gives my monster 1000 extra attack points, but negates its effect. I'm not complaining about that last part though." Chainsaw Insect takes hold of the axe using its chainsaw mandibles (ATK: 3400). "Now that I control the most powerful monster on the field, I'll have my insect attack your Master Gambler." Chainsaw Insect scuttles over to Chance's monster and slashes at it with its axe (Chance's LP: 3300).

Tori starts to cheer for Brutus, but when no one else joins in, she slowly stops, and then laughs awkwardly. Everyone stares at Tori.

Brutus says, "Thanks for your support Tori, but don't worry about it. I don't need it. I think that I'll set a card and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 3)."

Chance draws. "I activate my facedown card, Lucky Chance! This continuous trap card allows to draw a card every time I call a coin toss accurately. Speaking of coin tosses, I'll activate Lucky Summon. I think I'll call tails." The giant coin flips, and lands on tails. "Lucky me. I can now draw a card due to Lucky Chance. Also, I can now summon Crazy Roulette (Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 3600) in defense mode." A giant roulette wheel with a fiendish face on the center appears on the field. "Crazy Roulette can only be summoned by the effect of Lucky Summon, but it's worth it. It's effect gets pretty complicated though. Once per turn, I can assign a number, one through six, to every card on the field, and/or to both players. I must assign every number to something, and if there aren't enough things to target, I must assign something two numbers. Let's settle that problem. I assign your Chainsaw Insect as one, Axe of Fools as two, your facedown card as three, you as four, my Lucky Summon as five, and Lucky Chance as six." The numbers on Crazy Roulette change to one through six and the number declared by Chance is projected on top of the corresponding target. "Now I get to spin my roulette, and if it lands on the number of a card, it gets destroyed. If it lands on the number of one of us, that person takes 1000 points of damage. Let's do this, go Crazy Roulette, Spin of Destruction!" A ball appears inside of the roulette and it begins spinning. The wheel slowly slows.

Brutus thinks, _Come on, land on a five or six. Five or six. _The roulette almost stops. It lands on six. Brutus shouts, "Yeah, that's it!" Just then the wheel turns one more, landing on one. Brutus shouts in despair, "No!"

Chance says, "Too bad. Looks like Lady Luck's still on my side." A beam of energy shoots out of Crazy Roulette and destroys Chainsaw Insect. "With that, I'll set a card and I think that I'm satisfied with that turn (Chance's hand: 3)."

Brutus draws and says, "You may get lucky, but what happens when you get unlucky? You'll lose. I plan to be a facilitator of that bad luck. I summon Ill-Fated Fiend (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)." The monster is a fiendish creature that looks like it has had its share of bad luck. It looks ragged and beat-up. "This monster may be unlucky, but hopefully that bad luck will rub off onto you. I activate Power Wave! Since I control a level four monster with more than 2000 attack, I can destroy a monster you control. I'll destroy your Crazy Roulette." A massive surge of energy emerges from Ill-Fated Fiend and destroys Crazy Roulette. "Now, Ill-Fated Fiend, attack directly!"

Chance reveals his facedown and says, "Not so fast. I am activating Shield of Chance! Now if I can call a coin flip correctly, I can negate an attack. I call heads." The giant coin flips and lands on heads. "Oh how lucky can one guy get? Your attack is negated." The giant coin props up and blocks the attack made by Ill-Fated Fiend.

Brutus says, "Normally if my monster attacks, its effect would destroy it, but since you negated its attack, it gets to stick around a little longer. You leave me with little choice than to set a card and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 1)."

Chance draws and laughs. "Do you now understand the predicament that you're in? My luck is too much for you. And things only get stepped up from here. I activate Lucky Summon and call tails." The coin flips and lands on tails. "Perfect. First I'll draw due to Lucky Chance, then I'll summon another copy of my Crazy Roulette. I also activate Game of Chance. This card has us both draw and reveal the top card of our decks. Whoever gets the monster with the highest attack is allowed to summon it. Are you ready to try this?"

Brutus says determined, "I'm always ready." He thinks, _Little does this guy know, my deck is loaded up with mega-powerful monsters._

"Alright then. You draw first."

Brutus draws, and a projection of the card he drew appears. A look of satisfaction crosses Brutus' face. "I drew Brutal Massive Dragon! He's got 2800 attack points! I'd wish you good luck in getting something better, but I'd rather not."

Chance says, "I don't need your wishes." Chance draws. "I drew Ultimate Gambler, with 3000 attack points. Looks like I win this little game. Now since I won, I can summon Ultimate Gambler (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2700)." Another gambling monster appears on the field, this one holds a die. "I activate the effect of Ultimate Gambler, which allows me to declare a number between one and six, then I roll a die and if the number matches what I rolled, I can draw that many cards, but if I get any other number, then I have to discard cards equal to the number I declared. Also, whether the effect works or not, I can't attack the turn I use this effect. I think three's my lucky number." The gambler tosses it die, and as it rolls, it grows bigger. The now giant die lands on three. "What do you know, I get to draw three cards. Now I'll activate Jackpot!. Since I control two level seven monsters, I can special summon another level seven monster from my hand. I'll summon another copy of Master Gambler. Now I overlay my three level seven monster and build the Overlay Network. I Xyz summon Lady Luck (Light/Rank 7/Fairy/Xyz/ATK 700/DEF 700)!" Out of the Overlay Network emerges a female being of light. It is dressed in an elegant white gown, and has a staff with a giant die on the tip. "I end my turn (Chance's hand: 4)."

Brutus draws. "You rely too much on luck. What happens if that luck fails you? You'll be completely helpless. And I'm not completely without luck myself. Your card allowed me to draw my Brutal Massive Dragon, which is exactly what I needed to turn this duel around. I'll first activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted, allowing me to special summon Chainsaw Insect from my graveyard. Now I'll tribute my Ill-Fated Fiend in order to summon Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)!" Brutus' massive, armored, spiked dragon appears on the field. "In order for it to attack, I must first tribute a level four or lower monster with 2000 or more attack, but it does gain half of that monster's attack. I now tribute Chainsaw Insect (ATK: 4000). Now Brutal Massive Dragon, attack with Brutal Bombardment!"

Chance interrupts, "Before that, allow me to explain the effect of Lady of Luck. If it attacks or is attacked, I can remove an Overlay Unit in order to roll a die, and get a different effect depending of the number I rolled. A one negates the attack. A two makes it so that she can't be destroyed and I take no damage. A three destroys the monster she's battling. A four destroys all cards on the field. A five makes her attack equal to double the attack of the monster she's battling. And a six has her gain attack equal to the opponent's monster's attack. Go now, Roll of Fate!" Lady of Luck raises her staff and absorbs an overlay unit through it. A giant die appears and rolls. It lands on a two. "It looks like she can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage." Brutus' monster fires its spikes like missiles at Lady of Luck, but nothing happens upon impact.

Brutus mumbles under his breath, "You just got lucky, that's all."

Chance asks, "Isn't that the point?"

Brutus gives him a stare of dislike. "I set a card and end my turn (Brutal Massive Dragon's ATK: 2800) (Brutus' hand: 0)."

Chance draws. "I think your luck has run out. It's time to end this. Lady of Luck, attack Brutal Massive Dragon now. Which means I can activate the effect of Lady of Luck" The monster absorbs another Overlay Unit and rolls another die. It lands on five. "Wonderful, a five! That means that my attack becomes double of yours (ATK: 5600). Now Lady of Luck, launch your attack, Luck Wave!" Lady of Luck launches a magical attack.

Brutus says, "I'm not done fighting yet! I activate Brutal Force! If you attack one of my monsters, that monster can't be destroyed by battle and you take the same amount of damage that I take!" Lady of Luck's attack hits Brutal Massive Dragon, and Brutal Massive Dragon launches an attack at Chance (Brutus' LP: 200) (Chance's LP: 500).

"Brutus, you are a respectable duelist, but you can't overcome my luck. It's just too much for you to handle! I'll just set a card and end this turn (Chance's hand: 4)."

Brutus responds, "We'll see about that." Brutus thinks, _It's all up to this draw. It's my luck versus his. Whoever gets luckier this turn will probably be the winner. _Brutus draws. _What a twist of fate. Let's test my luck. _He says aloud, "This duel will all come down to the card I just drew. Are you ready to test your luck against mine?"

Chance says, "You trying to tell me that _you_ are going to gamble against _me_? That is one of the silliest things I've ever heard."

"Well then, it seems like you have nothing to lose. Let's do this. I activate Power Gamble! This card allows us both to roll a die, and whoever gets the higher roll inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the result of the roll times 300."

Chance says, "I can't believe you would throw away your chances at winning like this. Your mistake."

Two dice roll. It appears that they travel in slow motion. Brutus thinks, _Come on, come on, come on! If I want to win, I'll have to roll at least a two, and he has to roll something less than whatever I roll. Come on dice, give me what I need! _Slowly but surely the dice stop. Brutus' lands on six and Chance's on five. Brutus shouts aloud, "Alright! I knew my luck would come through!"

Chance looks dumbfounded. He says in shock, "Bu…but how!? I have never lost a bet in my life! My luck is infallible! This is impossible!"

Brutus says, "Well you better believe it! Because you've got 1800 points of damage heading your way!" A ray of energy shoots at Chance from the die (Chance's LP: 0).

The computer says, "Brutus Marc wins. For overcoming an extremely lucky opponent, Brutus has been awarded with 532 points, for a total of 1,233 points. For showing extreme luck, Chance has been awarded with 130 points, for a total of 907 points."

Somewhere along the line, the entire crowd had stopped cheering for Chance and started to cheer for Brutus. Tori runs over and hugs him. She says, "That was a great duel Brutus. I didn't think you had it in you."

Brutus says, "Yeah, neither did I."

Chance walks over to Brutus. Brutus says, "Hey, I'm sorry I had to ruin your lucky streak."

Chance says, "No, you were right. I relied to much on luck. Maybe from this point on, I should try to increase my skill also. Thank you for showing me that."

Brutus says happily, "Anytime."

Suddenly storm clouds cover the sky, and thunder sounds in the distance. Everyone looks up, and sees that above a tall building in the distance is a giant monster. Everyone points at it, and murmurs, wondering about what it might be.

Brutus says, "Whoa, that's an awesome monster."

Tori looks concerned. She says, "I think that that might be a Yugohan Lord!"

Brutus says, "But, I thought only Yuni had one of those."

Tori says, "I thought so too, but apparently we were wrong. Come on, it could be something relating to Yuni!" Tori and Brutus run off towards the skyscraper.


	11. Episode 34: It's Time to Duel! Part 1

Episode 34: It's Time to Duel! Part 1

Tori and Brutus have apparently met up with Yuni since the last episode. They are all walking through the city. Brutus says, "So Seto got himself a Yugohan Lord too?"

Tori adds, "And he's also trying to defeat the Disciples of Darkness?"

Yuni nods. "Yeah, he doesn't even know anything about the Grand Prophecy of Chaos, and yet he's fulfilling it on his own. It's actually kind of interesting."

Tori says, "That's an understatement, it's almost like destiny in motion, if you believe in that sort of thing."

Yuni says, "I almost have to now. With all of this stuff happening."

Yugi says, _Wouldn't believing in the a prophecy, like the Grand Prophecy of Chaos, technically mean that you believe in destiny and fate?_

Yuni responds, _Good point, but that's all Chaos stuff, and who knows what's going on with that._

_ I guess that's right._

Yuni says aloud, "I just wanted you guys to know, I may not have gotten that break I needed, but it doesn't matter. I am getting through this because of one thing. You guys. I probably would have broken down a while ago if I didn't have friends as good as you. Thank you."

Brutus says, "You don't have to thank us Yuni."

Tori says, "Yeah, we'll always be there for you Yuni."

Yuni thinks, _That refers to you more than any._

Yugi asks, _What do you mean?_

_ At first, I wasn't sure about how this whole "sharing a body" thing was going to work out, but I have long since forgotten those doubts. I wouldn't have made it past Duel Sanctuary if it wasn't for your encouragement and help._

Yugi responds, _Thank you Yuni, that means a lot. And I want you to know, not that I have much of a choice, but I will always be there for you. I won't ever turn my back to you. I promise._

Yuni says, _And the same here. I got lucky. Of all of the people I could have gotten stuck in my head, I'm glad it was you. I don't know if I could have stood someone like Seto Kaiba or something._

Yuni and Yugi laugh in Yuni's head. Yugi says, _I'd have to agree, I'm glad I'm sharing your body and not Kaiba's._

_ It's a good thing too, because we're probably stuck with each other forever._

_ And I don't even mind._

Suddenly someone shouts fast, "Get out of the way, get out of the way, get out of the way!" Someone crashes into Yuni and both fall back to the ground. The person, a teenage boy with large, spiky, green hair and a metallic green jumpsuit, says, "Hey man, I'm sorry about that, I'm just in a hurry…" The person trails off as sees Yuni's face.

Yuni sighs and thinks, _Here we go again, "you look just like Yugi Muto."_

The person says excitedly, "Oh my gosh! You're Yuni Oha!" He gets up and pulls Yuni with him and forcefully shakes his hand.

Yuni looks surprised and says, "You know who I am?"

Tori and Brutus then say at the same time, "You know who he is?"

The person says, "Of course I know who you are! I'm your biggest fan!

Yuni says confused, "I have fans?"

Brutus and Tori say at the same time, "He has fans?"

The person says, "I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Zenith Xenox, I watched you on holovision during the Duel Sanctuary tournament."

Yuni still looks confused. "They holovised that?" He thinks, _Why would Apep have allowed that thing to be holovised? There was so much that happened that had to be kept a secret._

Zenith says, "Of course they holovised it! Why wouldn't they?"

Yuni says, "I don't know, don't worry about. I just never heard about it, and it was a little…scandalous."

Zenith says, "I know, right? How about that Goto? I can't believe that they allowed him to compete in the finals."

Yuni asks, "Is that all you saw?"

Zenith says confused, "Yeah, why?"

Yuni says, "It doesn't matter."

Zenith's face lights up. He says excitedly, "Hey, I got an idea! I was just heading down to Kaiba Land in order to use their dueling fields to find some opponents to duel. Why don't you come with me and we can duel? Your fans can come too, of course."

Brutus says, "Fan!? Who are calling a fan!? I'm Brutus Marc. I'm sure you've heard of me, I placed second in the Duel Sanctuary."

Zenith thinks deeply. "Hmm…Oh yeah."

Brutus' face lights up.

Zenith finishes, "Never heard of you." Brutus falls to the ground in disbelief.

Yuni says, "Sure, my_ friends _and I would love to come with you. We could use a break."

* * *

Yuni, Tori, Brutus, and Zenith are at a futuristic version of the classic Kaiba Land. It is packed full and there are people dueling everywhere. Brutus looks psyched. He says, "This is so awesome! How'd you manage to get tickets for us on such late notice? This place normally has a three month wait for tickets, and that was before the World of Duel Tournament!"

Zenith shrugs and says, "What can I say? I know some people. Come on, I reserved a duel field over here." Zenith leads them to a miniature dueling arena. He runs over to the opposite side of the field and calls out, "Alright Yuni let's duel!" Zenith says kind of to himself, "I'm about to duel _the _Yuni Oha! This is awesome!"

Yuni positions himself at the opposing side of the field. Both activate their Duel Gauntlets. The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Yuni Oha: 1,450 points vs. Zenith Xenox: 1,024 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Zenith says, "Since you're the famous one, why don't you go first?"

Yuni draws. "Alright. Duel on!"

Zenith looks so excited that he might faint. "Oh my gosh! You just said 'duel on!' against me! This is easily one the best things to ever happen to me!"

Yuni looks a little weirded out. "Alright then. Well, I activate Cyber Summon, allowing me to special summon one level four or lower Cyber monster from my hand. I'll summon Cyber-Tech Component (Earth/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 500). If I use Cyber-Tech Component for a tribute summon of a Cyber-Tech monster, it counts as two tributes. I'll tribute it in order to summon Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! I set a card and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 2)"

Zenith starts freaking out again. "I can't believe you just pulled out your Cyber-Tech Magician against me on your first turn! That card is legendary!"

Yuni says, "Sorry to interrupt your bliss, but it is your turn."

Zenith says, "Oh yeah. Sorry." He draws. "Alright let's see what I can do. Please don't take this personally, but since you control a monster, but I don't, I can special summon Frontline Invader (Dark/Level 6/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)!" Zenith summons a green, muscular monster with a giant, elongated head. On the head is a typical alien face, two large, black eyes, and a slit mouth. "I can't attack with this monster the turn I use its effect. Now, since I control an Invader monster, I can special summon Shield Invader from my hand in defense mode (Dark/Level 5/Psychic/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2400)." This monster is similar to the last, but it is in a defensive position, and is projecting a psychic shield around it. "To top it all off, since I control at least two Invader monsters, I can special summon Alpha Invader (Dark/Level 8/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2200)!" This monster is once again similar to the others, but much larger and more powerful looking. Also it is grey instead of green. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but Alpha Invader, attack Cyber-Tech Magician now, Invasion Wave!" Zenith looks away, as if in pain.

Yuni says, "Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack, and negate your attack!"

Zenith breathes a sigh of relief, and says, "Oh well, that's why you're the master duelist here. I end my turn (Zenith's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws a card. "Time to wrap this up. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction! Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician, I can destroy all monsters you control." Yuni's magician casts a spell that destroys all of Zenith's monsters. "Now, since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Apprentice (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)! Her effect boosts my magician's attack by 500 (ATK: 3000). Now my two monsters attack you directly with Cyber Magic Attack and Cyber Burning Attack!" Yuni's monsters each launch their attacks at Zenith (Zenith's LP: 0).

The duel computer says, "Yuni Oha wins. For a quick, overwhelming victory, Yuni has been awarded with 300 points for a total of 1,750 points. For offering little resistance, Zenith has been awarded with 54 points for a total of 1,078 points."

Zenith looks awestruck. He manages to say, "That…was…amazing! I can't believe I just lost to Yuni Oha! This is the greatest moment of my life!"

Yuni says, "You have a pretty good deck, you just got a little unlucky, and I got lucky."

Zenith says, "Do you really think I have a good deck!? That's great! That means the world to me!"

Brutus shouts out, "All right, I've always wanted to duel at Kaiba Land! Give me a shot now!"

Just as Brutus finishes talking, the floor below everyone opens up, dropping Yuni, Zenith, Brutus, and Tori down into a hole. The four land in a dark room with a thud.

Tori says, "Wha…what's happening!"

Zenith says, "This is awesome Yuni! What did you do!?"

Yuni says, "I don't think I did anything."

Brutus shouts out in fear, "No! No! get me out of here! I can't be in the dark! Some one turn on the nightlight!"

A harsh, white light turns on. It reveals a plain white room. Brutus breathes a sigh of relief.

Yuni says, "Brutus, are you afraid of the dark?"

Brutus says nervously, "What do you mean? What would make you think I'm afraid of the dark? I'm not afraid of the dark."

Before anyone can answer, a figure walks into the light. That figure is none other then Ruin.

Yuni, Brutus, and Tori all say at once, "Ruin!"

Ruin says, "How nice to see you again too Yuni."

Zenith asks, "Who's this guy?"

Tori says, "It's a long story."

Yuni says, "What is this Ruin? Where are we?"

Ruin says, "This is part of the Disciples of Darkness' elaborate underground base. I was just about to go looking for you, but what do you know. You just happen to be at one of our booby-trapped areas. I really must thank you for making this so easy for me."

Yuni says, "So what now? Are we going to duel again while you attempt to banish my mind?"

Ruin says, "Actually, no. after you used your Yugohan Lord against me, I realized that dueling you wasn't the key. You're too powerful, and it's too risky. But I have found the solution. I have accumulated enough power to banish a mind, without first beating that person in a duel."

Yuni says in shock, "Wait, what!?"

Ruin says, "That's right. Consider your mind banished. Go, Shadow Leech!" A shadow spreads from Ruin to Yuni. The shadow then starts to spread onto Yuni and slowly wraps around him completely.

Yuni shouts, "No! No!" As the shadows begin to cover his face, a look of despair crosses his face. He says solemnly, "That's it. I fail." He thinks, _I'm sorry Yugi. This is the end of us._

The shadow covers the remains of Yuni. Yuni's body falls lifelessly to the floor.

Brutus shouts, "Yuni, no!"

Tori starts crying and Zenith looks confused.

Ruin walks over to Yuni's body and says, "Now that this body has no mind, there is nothing to stop me from taking this." Ruin reaches out to grab Yuni's holo-locket.

Just as he's about to grab it, Yuni's hand grabs his arm. Yuni says angrily, "There's more than one mind in this body!" Yuni knocks Ruin back.

Tori looks shocked. She says, "Of course. Yugi's mind is still in there!"

Zenith looks completely shocked.

Yuni, being controlled by Yugi, stands up. Ruin looks at him in horror. He stammers, "Wha…what are you!?"

Yugi says, "I am Yugi Muto, and I share this body with Yuni! You will pay for what you have done! You will return Yuni to me!"

Ruin struggles to get up and runs into the next room. Yugi runs after him.

Tori, Brutus and Zenith run also. Zenith turns to Tori and says, "I'm sorry, but did Yuni just say that he had two minds in his body?"

Tori says, "I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true."

Zenith says, "Actually, I'm just shocked. You see, where I come from, we have…um…legends of people with two minds. Not that weird to me, just surprising."

While running after Ruin, Yugi thinks, _Yuni!? Are you there Yuni!? Please answer me! _After a couple seconds he thinks, _Yuni really is gone. I'm all alone. Ruin will pay!_

Ruin keeps on running, trying to get away from Yugi. He thinks, _This is crazy! No one told me that this kid had two minds! How is that even possible!? I don't have enough energy to perform another_ _Shadow Leech unless I beat him in a duel, but that's too risky. I've got to get away. _Ruin passes a computer terminal and says, "Activate security protocols now! Condition: red!" A red alarm light blinks on and off. Ruin dunks through a door just as it closes and locks itself.

Yugi skids to a stop and turns towards the computer terminal. He places his hand on top of it and activates his technokinesis. The alarm light stops, and the door opens.

Zenith looks dumbfounded and says, "What was that!?"

Tori says, "Yeah, well Yuni also has technokinetic abilities. I know, it's weird."

Zenith says, "Yeah, but not for the reason you think. Those people of…um…legends also had psychic abilities. Yuni's like a dead ringer to the legends!"

Yugi runs into the next room. It is a dead end and Ruin is standing against a wall. Yugi says, "You have no choice but to face me now!" Yugi holds up his Duel Gauntlet.

Ruin says, "It would appear that is true. Fine, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get." Ruin activates his Duel Gauntlet.

Yugi, after some struggles, manages to activate his. The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Yuni Oha: 1,750 points vs. Ruin: 154 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Yugi at first struggles, but manages to draw a card. As he's drawing, he shouts, for the first time in 5,000 years, "It's time to Duel!"


	12. Episode 35: It's Time to Duel! Part 2

Episode 35: It's Time to Duel! Part 2

Yugi, in control of Yuni's body, has just started to duel Ruin. Yugi declares, "It's time to duel!" Yugi looks at his hand and thinks, _It's been 5,000 years since I've dueled. It feels nice to be back in the saddle. I just wish I could enjoy it, but there's too much on the line. _Yugi takes a good look at the Duel Screen. _Even after all of those duels with Yuni, I'm not that sure on how to work this thing. Let's just go for it. _Yugi tries to use the Duel Screen to activate a card, and after a few attempts he manages to make it work. He says aloud, "I summon Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 0)." The steam punk monster appears on the field. "I'll also set two cards and end my turn (Yugi's hand: 3)."

Ruin draws and says, "So you're the famous Yugi Muto, huh? I'm not going to even ask how you got into Yuni's body, because it doesn't matter. I'll still defeat you, and remove your mind from that body and make it a mindless husk. Unless that is, you have any other minds hidden in there."

Yugi says, "None that I know of."

Ruin says, "Good. I'll have you know, my powers aren't all that have grown since we last met, my deck is stronger too. You will now feel my wrath! I activate Lich Leech! This card allows me to send three Lich monsters straight to my grave. I'll send Lich Necromancer, Lich Charmer, and Lich Undead. When Lich Undead is sent to the graveyard from my deck, I can special summon it (Dark/Level 5/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 0)." The monster is a hideous, reanimated, corpse. "Lich Undead also allows me to discard a card in order to special summon a zombie type monster from my grave. I'll summon Lich Necromancer (Dark/Level 5/Zombie/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0)." This monster is another zombie. It wears a black cloak and hood. "When Lich Necromancer is summoned from the grave, it can summon another zombie from it also. So I'll summon Lich Charmer (Dark/Level 5/Zombie/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0). Now I use my three level five monsters in order build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Lich Champion (Dark/Rank 5/Zombie/Xyz/ATK 2800/DEF 0)!" This monster is armored in gladiator-like armor and holds a spear in one hand and a shield in the other.

Yugi thinks, _Alright, if I've learned anything about these Exceed - no, Xyz monsters - it's that their effects take overlay units, so that's probably what he'll do now._

Ruin says, "I activate my Champion's effect. When it's summoned, I can destroy all monsters you control!"

Yugi objects, "What!? You can do that without any overlay units!? What kind of Xyz monster is this!?"

Ruin says, "I'm surprised you even know what an Xyz monster is. It doesn't matter. Not all Xyz monsters' effects take Overlay Units." Yugi's monster is destroyed. "Now luckily for you, Lich Champion can't declare an attack the turn it's summoned. So I'll just set a card and end my turn (Ruin's hand: 3)."

Yugi stumbles on drawing again, but manages. He thinks, _It's weird to be in such an important duel, but have no one else in my mind. Whether it was Yuni or Atum, there was always someone with me. Now I'm all on my own. _Yugi says aloud, "I activate a facedown card! Improvised Repair! This trap allows me to special summon a machine type monster from my grave, but its attack is reduced by 500. I'll repair my Cyber-Tech Automaton (ATK: 1500)." Yugi thinks, _Alright, let's see if I've been around Yuni long enough to pick up some of these new age tricks. _He says, "Now that I have my Automaton back, I'll evolve it. Go, Evolution Summon!" Cyber-Tech Automaton becomes cloaked in light. Its form slowly changes. its legs are replaced by treads, a large cannon appears on its back, and it grows over all more tank-like. "I evolve Cyber-Tech Automaton into Cyber-Tech Steam Punk Soldier (Water/Level 7/Machine/Evolution/ATK 3000/DEF 0)!"

Ruin mocks, "So you evolve a monster too? It would appear that you sharing a body with Yuni isn't a recent development."

Yugi says, "No, it isn't. My Steam Punk Soldier may not have any effects, but it has plenty of power. Now, attack Lich Champion with Steam Over-Drive!" Steam Punk Soldier activates its steam-powered cannon."

Ruin objects, "I activate Seal of the Lich! As long as I control this continuous trap card, a monster I select cannot declare an attack." A pentagram seal surrounds Steam Punk Soldier and its attack is cancelled.

Yugi says, "First I'll place a card in facedown defense mode and set another card. Now I believe that since it's the end of my turn, my Steam Punk Soldier devolves, and with that, your Seal of the Lich loses its target." Yugi's monster devolves.

Ruin says, "Actually, it doesn't. You see, when the target of Seal of the Lich leaves the field, I can target another monster. I'll target your Automaton."

Yugi says, "Alright, I'll just have to deal with it then (Yugi's hand: 2)."

Ruin draws. "I activate the effect of Lich Champion. By removing all three of its overlay units, I can special summon as many Lich monsters as possible from my graveyard, but their effects are negated."

Yugi objects, "But you don't have any monsters in the graveyard."

Ruin says, "I have my overlay units, which are sent to the grave upon being removed." Lich Champion absorbs all of its overlay units through its sword, which it holds up and Lich Necromancer, Lich Charmer, and Lich Undead rise from the grave. "My Lich Champion can't attack if it has no overlay units, so I'll recycle it by evolving it." Lich Champion becomes cloaked in light. "I evolve Lich Champion into Lich Lord the Indomitable (Dark/Level 8/Zombie/Evolution/ATK 3100/DEF 0)!" The new monster wears armor like before, but much more elegant and heavy armor. It also has a tattered red cape.

Yugi thinks, _Alright, the only time I've seen a Disciple of Darkness perform an Evolution, they then follow it with a Darkness Evolution. I can't let that happen. _He says aloud, "I activate my facedown card, Devolution! This card does exactly what you would think, and devolves a monster you control."

Ruin says, "Oh no you don't! I activate the effect of Lich Lord the Indomitable! By tributing a Lich monster I control, I can negate any effect that would target him. So I'll offer my Lich Undead as tribute. Nice try though. I will now have my Lich Charmer attack your facedown monster." Yuni's monster flips over to reveal Cyber-Tech Mystic (Water/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200), which is destroyed. "Now Lich Lord the Indomitable attacks your Cyber-Tech Automaton!" Lich Lord throws its sword at Yugi's monster. After destroying the monster, it returns to Lich Lord (Yugi's LP: 2900). "And finally I'll have Lich Necromancer attack you directly!"

Yugi declares, "No you don't! I discard Kuriborg from my hand in order to negate your attack!" Yugi thinks, _You may have taken a different form, but you always come through for me, in any life. Thank you for your sacrifice my friend._

Ruin says, "Fine, stall all you want. I will end you and get that Another Hope card. Before I end my turn, my Lich Lord the Indomitable devolves (Ruin's hand: 4)."

Yugi draws. Yugi says, "I activate Gifts of Kuriboh! Since I discarded a Kuri- monster last turn, I can draw two cards." Kuriborg appears out of the grave and moves two card from Yugi's deck to his hand. "Now I'll activate this, Cyber-Tech Production Line! It allows me to special summon a level six or lower Cyber-Tech monster from my hand, since I control no monsters. I'll summon Cyber-Tech Dragoon (Fire/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)!" The cybernetic, serpent dragon appears on the field. "When I special summon this monster, I can add one Polymerization from my deck to my hand, which I will now use. I fuse my Cyber-Tech Dragoon with the Cyber-Tech Swordsman in my hand in order to summon Cyber-Tech Dragon Champion (Wind/Level 7/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 2600/DEF 2100)!" Cyber-Tech Swordsman loses its horse and mounts Cyber-Tech Dragoon. "Cyber-Tech Dragon Champion, attack Lich Necromancer!" Dragon Champion swoops down upon Ruin's monster and stabs it with its long sword (Ruin's LP: 3400). "Now I'll activate the effect of Dragon Champion, which allows me to tribute it in order to summon its fusion materials from the graveyard in defense mode." Cyber-Tech Dragoon and Cyber-Tech Swordsman (Earth/Level 6/Warrior/Normal/ATK 2400/DEF 2200) return to the field. "Since I special summoned Dragoon, I can add another Polymerization to my hand. Now I'll set a card and end my turn (Yugi's hand: 1)."

Ruin draws. "You are called one of the greatest duelists of all time, but you made a mistake. You left me with Lich Champion. A fatal error, because I activate Re-evolution! This spell allows me to evolve a monster I control, using an Evolution monster in my Devolved Zone. I'll re-evolve my Lich Champion into Lich Lord the Indomitable! He won't be sticking around that long, because I activate Corruption of Darkness!"

Yugi looks shocked. He thinks, _No, not that card!_

Ruin says, "Now, I'll perform a Darkness Evolution!" Ruin's monster is cloaked in shadows. "I evolve Lich Lord the Indomitable into Darkness Evolution: Lich Overlord the Invincible (Dark/Level 9/Zombie/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 0)!" The new monster has a shadowy aura around it. It's armor is grander than before and instead of a sword and shield, it has mace in one hand and a axe in the other. "The effect of Lich Overlord allows me to summon a Lich monster from my graveyard. I'll bring back my Lich Undead! Also, the effect of Lich Overlord allows one monster I control, besides him, to attack you directly. Go Lich Undead, attack Yugi directly!" The monster charges straight at Yugi (Yugi's LP: 1000). "Luckily for you, the effect of Lich Overlord stops him from attacking and destroys the monster that attacked directly." Ruin's monster goes away (Ruin's hand: 3).

Yugi begins to draw, but Ruin interrupts, "Also, you should know, For the first three of my turns that Lich Overlord is out, he can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage in battles involving him. Add on the fact that Darkness Evolution monsters can't be destroyed by card effects as long as I control Corruption of Darkness. Lich Overlord the Invincible is truly invincible!"

Yugi draws and thinks, _He's right! That monster is practically invincible. _Yugi looks at his hand. _I've got nothing now, but I have one more chance. _Yugi says aloud, "I'm not done yet! I activate Cyber-Tech Salvage! This card allows me to banish a Cyber-Tech monster in my grave, such as my Cyber-Tech Mystic, in order to draw two cards!" Yugi holds his hand over his deck. He thinks, _This is it. It's all up to this draw. I know it has been 5,000 years, and this isn't my own deck, but I feel like it could be. Heart of the Cards, guide this draw. I believe in the Heart of the Cards! _Yugi draws and he slowly smiles.

Ruin says, "You smile, but there is nothing you can do. Why is this?"

"No Ruin. There is something I can do! I activate Time Skip! This card advances the turn count by one! Now, both my Cyber-Tech Dragoon and Swordsman have been on the field for three turns each, a total of six. I tribute them both in order to summon Chronos, the Temporal Lord (Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK X000/DEF X000)!" The ground starts to shake. Thunder is heard from outside the building. Suddenly the roof explodes from being hit by lightning. Chronos lowers into the room.

Ruin looks horrified. He shouts, "No! No, this wasn't supposed to happen again! How did you pull it off!? Why me!?"

Yugi says, "Because there is one major difference between us! I believe in the Heart of the Cards and you only use the cards as your servant of evil! That is why I could never lose to the likes of you! Chronos' attack becomes equal to the amount of my turns that have passed, times 1000, which is four (ATK: 4000)! But that's not all! I can activate the effect of Chronos in order to travel in time to one turn in the future (ATK: 5000)! Since we have now traveled two turns into the future, your Lich has now been on the field for three of your turns, meaning it loses its invincibility effect! Go Chronos, the Temporal Lord, attack Lich Overlord the Invincible with Temporal Force Attack!" Chronos unleashes a blast of silvery energy at Lich Overlord, which completely obliterates it (Ruin's LP: 1900). Yugi says, "I end my turn (Yugi's hand: 0)."

Ruin is still in a slight state of panic, but draws. "I…I activate Lich Necromancy! This card allows me to summon a Lich monster from my graveyard and than destroy a monster you control. I'll bring back my Lich Undead!"

Yugi says, "You made two mistakes there. First, you forgot about the effect of my Chronos from our last duel. If you special summon a monster, it is sent a turn into the future! Also, Chronos is too powerful to be removed from the field by card effects. Now go Chronos, Time Strike!" Chronos opens its second mouth and sends out a vortex that sucks up Lich Undead.

Ruin thinks, _No! I've failed you Lord Oblivion. You trusted me with great powers and I failed you. _He slowly says aloud, "I…end my turn (Ruin's hand: 3)."

Yugi draws and says, "Now that it's my standby phase, your monster returns to the field." Another vortex opens up and Lich Undead reappears. "Since another turn has passed, Chronos gains another 1000 attack points (ATK: 6000). Now Chronos, let's finish this up! One more time, attack Lich Undead with Temporal Force Attack!" Chronos unleashes its attack again and blows up half the room in the process (Ruin's LP: 0).

The Duel Computer says, "Yuni Oha wins. For making a comeback, Yuni has been awarded with 542 points for a total of 2,292 points. For pulling off several complex moves, Ruin has been awarded with 140 points for a total of 294 points."

While the computer is announcing the scores, Yugi runs over to Ruin, who was knocked back by the blast of the attack, and looks down at him. Once the computer ends its scoring, Yugi says angrily, "Give me back Yuni!"

Ruin looks startled at first, but then starts to laugh. "You really expected that I would give Yuni's mind back to you!? Ha! Why would I ever do that?"

Yugi looks confused. "Because I beat you in a duel maybe?"

"Maybe that was the case in your time, people went giving back minds and souls just because they lost a duel, but I'm not that stupid."

Brutus, looking very angry, stomps over, picks up Ruin by his cloak, and holds him in the air. Brutus says in anger, "You better give back Yuni, or I won't hold back!"

Yugi says, "No Brutus, let him go. Violence is never the answer."

Brutus looks dumbfounded at Yugi. "What!?"

Yugi says, "This isn't the solution." A tear runs down his eye.

Ruin smiles. "So not only are you stupid, but you're weak. I'll have no problem getting that card from you. Until next time, Yugi Muto." Ruin turns into shadows and fades away.

Tori and Zenith run up to them. Tori says, "Don't worry Yugi, we'll get back Yuni. I know we will."

Zenith says, "I have no clue what's going on here, but I'll do anything to help Yuni."

Brutus says, "Yeah we can do it."

Yugi, who is all out crying says, "Thank you guys. That means so much to me. I know that you don't know me, but I know you through Yuni, and I am glad to have such good friends beside me. And as long as we stay together, I know we can get Yuni back."

Brutus says, "And we'll be with you the entire time. Come on, let's get out of here. This place is creepy."

The group exits via a pile of ruble going through the hole in the roof made by Chronos. Once outside, they are on the outskirts of Kaiba Land and it is night. Tori says, "Well, it's pretty late. I guess we better all be getting home." She turns to Yugi. "We will get back Yuni, I promise. Good night Yugi." A tear goes down the side of her face and she turns around and walks off.

Zenith says, "This may sound kind of bad after everything that's happened, but this has been I pretty awesome day, I got to meet both Yuni Oha and Yugi Muto. If you don't mind, I would love to join your group and help you get back Yuni."

Yugi, who is still crying, slowly nods.

Zenith says, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll do everything I can to help." Zenith, for once, walks slowly off.

Brutus turns to Yugi and puts his hand on his shoulder. He says, "Yugi, if we had met under any other circumstance, I would be ecstatic. As much as I wanted to meet you, I'm sorry it had to be like this. I want you to know though, I will always be there for you. Don't you think that because Yuni isn't here, I won't be your friend. I hope you know that I will do anything for you, and consider you a friend, whether you're replacing a friend of mine or not."

Yugi manages to say, "Thank you Brutus. I am so glad to hear that. Good night Brutus."

"Good night Yugi." Brutus walks off.

Yugi takes a deep breath and walks away.

* * *

Yugi walks into Yuni's house. Yuni's grandpa is sitting in a chair watching holovision. The holovision says, "Today there have been two more sightings of the real monsters causing destruction to the city. One was on top of Domino Tower, the other nearby Kaiba Land. Duelists are cautioned to stay away from mysterious duelists, and report any sightings of these massive monsters."

Yuni's grandpa says, "Yuni! Welcome back. How was your day? Did you win any duels?"

Yugi cringes upon hearing this. He takes a deep breath and attempts to make his voice sound deeper, and closer to Yuni's, and says, "Nothing special. I won some duels, that's all."

Grandpa says, "I can have dinner ready whenever you want it."

"I'm sorry grandpa, I don't feel like eating, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright Yuni, good night."

Yugi doesn't respond. He goes up the escalator to Yuni's room, lies down on the bed, and cries.

* * *

Ruin is kneeling in a dimly lit room in front of a man on a throne. The man is Oblivion. Oblivion says angrily, "I gave you the once in a lifetime ability to take a mind without first dueling, and you wasted it!?"

Ruin says, "Forgive me my lord. I didn't necessarily fail, the circumstance just got…complicated."

"It was your job to figure out everything you could about Yuni Oha, and you didn't learn the single most important thing! He has two minds! How could you miss that!?"

"I…don't know my lord. I take full responsibility for my mistake."

"Then I should just banish your mind now."

Ruin panics, "No my lord, that's not what I meant. I promise you, I have not outlived my usefulness, just give me another chance. I'll get that Yugi Muto, and I'll get you the Another Hope card. I promise."

Oblivion thinks, and then says, "Fine, you caught me on a good day. I'll give you one more chance, but hear this. If you fail me again, I will not be so forgiving."

Ruin looks relieved. "Thank you my lord. I won't disappoint you again. I promise."

Oblivion says, "That is not enough though, I am not going to place all of my faith in you. Disciples of Darkness, now is your time. Go out and hunt down the one known as Yugi Muto!"

The scene zooms out to reveal several rows of people in black cloaks standing behind Ruin. All at once they say, "It will be done my lord."

Oblivion says to himself, "Yes, Yugi Muto will fall, and the ultimate power of Yugoha will be mine." Oblivion laughs maniacally.

**Author's note: I have just created an Official Website for Yu-Gi-Oh! millennium. It will be full of many things, including news alerts, author reviews, and an in-depth reader's companion. Check it out! In order to see it, go to my profile page and click the link provided there. Thanks.**


	13. Episode 36: The Swarm

Episode 36: The Swarm

Yugi is standing in a dark room, except he is not Yugi in Yuni's body, he's in his own body. He looks panicked. A spotlight in turns on several meters in front of him. The light reveals Yuni, who's facing away from Yuni. Yugi says, "Yuni! Is it really you!? I'm so happy to see you!"

Yuni makes an undecipherable noise.

Yugi says, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Yuni says in a quiet, monotone voice, "Why…?"

Yugi looks confused. "Why what?"

Yuni says again, "Why Yugi…? Why didn't you save me…?"

"No, I swear, I did everything I could! I tried to save you!"

"Why didn't you save me…?"

Yugi walks up to Yuni and places his hand on Yuni's shoulder. "Yuni, I did everything I could. Please believe me."

Yuni turns around and faces Yugi. Upon turning around it is shown that he has no face, only a flat, featureless head.

Yugi, back in Yuni's body, wakes up panting heavily. He thinks, _What a nightmare! It's almost weird to be having my own dreams again. _Yugi gets out of bed and leaves Yuni's room.

Once he's down stairs, Yuni's grandpa says, "Good morning Yuni! You're up early."

Yugi attempts to disguise his voice and says, "Yeah, um, I had a nightmare."

"Well that's too bad. How about some breakfast? I'll make whatever you'd like."

Yugi thinks for a second and says, "Alright, just give me some eggs."

Yuni's grandpa looks shocked. "Yuni! I thought you hated eggs!"

Yugi thinks fast and says, "Oh, yeah, of course. The eggs are for Brutus. He asked me to bring him some breakfast."

"Oh, ok. That makes more sense." He walks over to the food synthesizer and starts working it. "How does that kid's parents do it? He eats so much food." He puts a container of scrambled eggs in front of Yugi. "Alright Yuni, what do you want?"

Yugi says, "I'm sorry…_Grandpa, _but I'd better get going. You know, the tournament and all? I'll eat something on the go."

Yuni's grandpa looks a little disappointed. "Ok Yuni, good luck with your dueling."

Yugi starts to exit.

Yuni's grandpa adds, "Oh yeah, and be on the look out for that crazy duelist who's destroying the city with real monsters! I don't want you competing in any duels that put you in danger! I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Yuni!"

Yugi cringes and says, "I'll try…I'll try."

* * *

Yugi finds Tori, Brutus and Zenith standing nearby Yuni's house. They were all talking, but stop upon seeing Yugi. Tori says awkwardly, "Yugi, how are you?"

Yugi replies, even more awkwardly, "Fine, I guess." Yugi walks closer to them. He hands Brutus the container off eggs. Brutus looks confused at first, but than his face lights up, he opens it, and starts to chow it down.

Tori says, "We were talking, and we think that the best course of action would be to return to the underground base of the Disciples of Darkness. Maybe we can find something there."

Yugi says, "Yeah, that makes sense. Let's go."

Brutus says, "Before we go, I have a very important question."

Yugi says, "What is it Brutus?"

"Do you have any more food?"

Yugi, Tori, and Zenith fall to ground in an anime-like manner.

* * *

The four are at the spot outside of Kaiba Land that they were at previously, except all of the damage caused by Chronos is gone. Zenith says, "Is it just me, or was this place wrecked last night?"

Brutus says, "I would have sworn it was."

Tori says, "The Disciples of Darkness must have covered it up in order keep their base hidden."

Yugi says, "And we have no clue where any of the normal entrances are." He turns towards Zenith and says, "Zenith, do you think you can get us back into Kaiba Land?"

Zenith responds, "I don't think so. I had to pull in quite a bit of favors to get those tickets. I don't think I could do it two days in a row. I do think I could us into to Duel Land though."

Tori says, "No, we don't need to get into a theme park, we need to get to that trap door we were captured by. It's the only entrance we know of."

Brutus says, "But I want to go to Duel Land. I've never been there before."

Zenith says, "Oh, it's amazing. You'd love it. I'll take you some day."

Brutus says, "I'm holding you to that."

Yugi says, somewhat annoyed, "I'm sorry, but can we please focus on the task at hand, we need to get Yuni back."

Brutus says, "Whoops, sorry. I got distracted."

Tori says, "Why don't we take a walk through the city for a little, maybe we'll find some sort of underground tunnel entrance."

Yugi says, "Sounds like that's the only option we have. Let's go."

The four walk back towards the main city.

* * *

The group is walking through the city. There is no one to be seen nearby. Brutus says, "Hey, have any of you guys noticed that we stopped seeing people a couple of blocks back? This part of the city is normally pretty crowded."

Tori says, "You're right, that is strange."

Zenith says, "It's kind of creepy."

A seemingly disembodied voice says, "Do you not like being alone? Allow us to fix that."

Everything goes black, and all light goes away. When the light returns, the group is surrounded by several dozen cloaked figures. Three of which have grabbed Tori, Brutus, and Zenith and are restraining them. Yugi demands, "What is this!?"

One of the cloaked figures steps up and say, with the same voice that spoke before, "Is it not obvious? This is a trap. You will duel me, or your friends will pay for it."

Yugi says, "Who are you?"

The man lowers his hood. Like the previous Disciples, he has a pale white face. He has large, bug eyes, with pupils that take up most of the eye. He says, "I am Swarm."

Yugi says, "My problem is with Ruin. Why don't you just tell me where he is?"

Swarm says, "You are being hunted by the Disciples of Darkness. Your quarrel is with all of us. And it is my turn to try to defeat you, after what happened to Ruin."

Yugi says, "Fine, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get. It's time to duel!"

Yugi and Swarm activate their Duel Gauntlets. The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament now commencing. Yuni Oha: 2,292 points vs. Swarm: 0 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Swarm draws and says, "I'll take the first turn. I summon Dark Hive Soldier (Dark/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." The monster is a bipedal, ant-like warrior, wearing black armor. "When I summon Dark Hive Soldier, I can special summon another Dark Hive Soldier from my hand." Another monster appears. "Now I'll set a card and end my turn (Swarm's hand: 3)."

Brutus says, "How stupid is this guy? He just left two zero attack point monsters on the field in attack mode!"

Yugi draws. "I summon Cyber-Technokinetic (Light/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200). Let's squash your bugs. Go Cyber-Technokinetic! Attack Dark Hive Soldier now!" Yugi's monster levitates several pieces of machinery and assembles into a device that fires a laser at Dark Hive Soldier.

Swarm says, "I activate my quick-play spell card, Hive Mind! This card makes it so that one Dark Hive monster I control gains attack equal to the number of Dark Hive monsters I control times 1000 until the end of the turn (ATK: 2000). Counter attack my soldier!" The attack bounces harmlessly off the armor of the monster. The insect then runs at Yugi's monster and destroys it (Yugi's LP: 3900).

Yugi thinks, _Shoot! That was careless of me. Of course he had a plan in place. Why else would he leave a monster with no attack in attack mode? _Yugi says aloud, "I'll set a card and end my turn (Dark Hive Soldier's ATK: 0) (Yugi's hand: 4)."

Swarm draws and says, "I can't believe you fell for my trap. It was so obvious. Let's move on. I summon Dark Hive Drone (Dark/Level 4/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." This monster is another humanoid insect, but it is a bee instead of an ant. "When I summon Dark Hive Drone, I get to draw a card for every other Dark Hive monster I control." Swarm draws two cards. "Now, I tribute my two Dark Hive Soldiers in order to special summon Dark Hive Princess (Dark/Level 6/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" This monster is a feminine, humanoid insect. It resembles no specific type of insect. "When I summon my Princess, I'm allowed to add one Hive or Swarm spell card from my grave. I'll bring back my Hive Mind, which I will now activate, increasing the attack of my Princess by 2000. Attack Yugi directly!"

Yugi says, "I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force! This card destroys all attack position monsters you control!"

Swarm laughs, "Too bad for you! I activate effect of Dark Hive Drone. I can tribute it to negate the destruction of a Dark Hive monster I control, which means I can continue my attack." Dark Hive Princess summons a swarm of fly-like insects that fly at Yugi and attack him (Yugi's LP: 1900). Swarm mocks, "Where is that King of Games, Yugi Muto, I've heard so much about? First you make one of the most amateur mistakes a duelist could make, then you fail to defend yourself. You are pathetic. You don't even deserve to occupy the body of Yuni Oha. At least he was a challenge."

Yugi thinks, _Maybe he's right. It's been too long since I've dueled. Even back when I was dueling all the time, all my important duels were done by Atum, I'm not used to dueling people like this by myself. Maybe I'm not cut-out for this._

Brutus sees the doubt on Yugi's face and says, "Don't listen to him Yugi! Remember that Yuni used to call me an amateur all of the time, but I didn't let that get to me! I dueled anyways! You are the greatest duelist to ever live! You can do this!"

The Disciple holding back Brutus puts his hand over Brutus' mouth and says, "Shut up kid."

Yugi face brightens. _He's right. I know I'm a good duelist. Why am I doubting myself? _Yugi says, "Your attempt to destabilize me has failed. Finish your move."

Swarm says, "Look at you, all full of hope. I'll have to crush that. I set a card and end my turn (Dark Hive Princess' ATK: 0) (Swarm's hand: 3)."

Yugi draws. Upon seeing the card he drew, he thinks, _What a surprise seeing you here. I didn't know you were in this deck. _Yugi says aloud, "Since you control a monster, and I control none, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Accelerator (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000), which I will immediately tribute in order to summon Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend (Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200)!" The monster is reminiscent of the monster Summoned Skull, but it is a cyborg version of it. "Now Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend, attack with Cyber Lightning Strike!"

Swarm says, "Not so fast, I activate my facedown card, Swarm of Destruction! This trap allows me to special summon two Dark Hive monsters from my grave and then give one Dark Hive monster I control 1000 attack points for each Dark Hive monster I control. I'll summon my two Dark Hive Soldiers and give my Dark Hive Princess 3000 attack (ATK: 3000)!"

Yugi says, "I planned for a move like that this time! I activate the effect of my Skull Archfiend, since it's attacking a monster with attack higher than its original attack, your attack is cut in half (ATK 1500)! Finish your attack Skull Archfiend!" Yugi's monster fires two bolts of lightning from its wing tips at Swarm's monster (Swarm's LP: 3000). "Now I'll set a card and end my turn (Dark Hive Princess' ATK: 0) (Yugi's hand: 2). How's that for a King of Games? I'm not as lousy as you thought, huh?"

Swarm draws and says, "Mere luck. I'll show you a skillful move. I summon Dark Hive Spawn (Dark/Level 1/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)." This monster is a monstrous larva. "I can tribute Dark Hive Spawn in order to special summon a Dark Hive monster from my grave. I'll bring back my Dark Hive Princess." Swarm's monster starts to grow and mutate. It grows into Dark Hive Princess. "Just like before, I'm allowed to bring back a Hive or Swarm spell card from grave. I'll bring back my Hive Mind again, but I won't stop there! I evolve my Dark Hive Princess!" Swarm's monster becomes cloaked in a light and starts to grow and warp. "I Evolution summon Dark Hive Queen (Dark/Level 8/Insect/Evolution/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" When the light dissipates, it reveals a monstrous insect. It no longer has a humanoid form. Instead it has a large abdomen, six legs, and wings. "Once per turn, Dark Hive Queen is able to spawn a Dark Hive monster from the graveyard. I'll bring back Dark Hive Drone! Now I activate Hive Mind on my Queen (ATK: 4000). Attack now my Queen! And since I'm the one attacking, you can't activate your effect." Dark Hive Queen sends a swarm of insects that swarm Yugi's monster and destroys it (Yugi's LP: 400). "Thanks to my Queen, at the end of a battle phase of a turn that I activated a Swarm or Hive spell card, I can bring it back from the grave and set it. Also at the end of the turn, I can tribute a Dark Hive monster I control in order to prevent my Dark Hive Queen from devolving. I'll tribute a Dark Hive Soldier and set a card (Dark Hive Queen's ATK: 0) (Swarm's hand: 2)." Dark Hive Queen consumes the soldier.

Yugi draws. He thinks, _I just know that he's stalling until he can draw a Corruption of Darkness and can Darkness Evolve his Dark Hive Queen. I've got to destroy it. _He says aloud, "I activate the effect of the Cyber-Tech Component in my hand. By banishing a Cyber-Tech monster in my grave, I can special summon it from my hand (Earth/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 900). If I tribute Component for the tribute summon of a Cyber-Tech monster, I can have it count as two tributes. I'll tribute it in order to summon Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" Yugi thinks, _It's good to see you with my own eyes, my old friend. _He says aloud, "I also activate my Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Penetration! This card allows me to switch one card you control to defense mode, such as your Dark Hive Queen. You see, I've found the way around your Hive Mind. It only works with monsters in attack mode, and you see this card also gives me a piercing effect. Attack now with Cyber Piercing Attack!" Cyber-Tech Magician launches a spear shaped magic attack.

Swarm says, "I guess it's a good thing that I had a back up plan. I activate Defensive Swarm! This card gives my monster 1000 defense points for every other Dark Hive monster I control (DEF: 2000)! Also, I'll activate the effect of Dark Hive Drone, and tribute it to negate the destruction of my Queen!" Yugi's attack finishes and pierces through the monster and into Swarm (Swarm's LP: 2500).

Yugi grunts and thinks, _Darn it! I forgot about the effect of his Drone. I'll just have to prepare for the worst. _He says aloud, "I'll set a card and end my turn (Yugi's hand: 0)."

Swarm draws. "This draw just sealed your fate! I activate the effect of my Queen and special summon Dark Hive Drone from my grave. Now, at long last, I'll activate Corruption of Darkness! Now go, Darkness Evolution!" Dark Hive Queen becomes cloaked in darkness and begins to morph. "I Evolve my Dark Hive Queen into Darkness Evolution: Dark Hive Swarm Lord (Dark/Level 9/Insect/Evolution/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" The new monster is much larger, and more monstrous than before. It appears to be a male monster, instead of female. "Swarm Lord gains 1000 attack for every other Dark Hive monster I control (ATK: 2000). To add to that, I'll summon another Dark Hive Soldier (ATK: 3000). Just because I can, I'll activate Hive Mind, giving my swarm Lord an additional 4000 attack (ATK: 7000)! Attack now Swarm Lord, Swarm of Darkness!" Swarm Lord sends out a massive cloud of insects that fly at Cyber-Tech Magician and destroys it. "You lose."

Yugi says, "Not yet, I don't! I activate Last Chance! I can only activate this card when my life points would become zero. I can negate all damage I would take and make my life points become 100 (Yugi's LP: 100). Also I get to draw two cards."

Swarm says, "Fine, I'll just finish you off next turn. I'll activate the effect of Swarm Lord, which allows me to set my Hive Mind straight from my grave after activating it. I'll switch my two dark Hive Soldiers and Dark Hive Drone to defense mode and end my turn (Swarm Lord's ATK: 3000) (Swarm's hand: 1)."

Yugi thinks, _That last draw gave me a Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Suppression and a Cyber-Tech Dragoon. Nothing that could immediately help me. It's all up to this draw._

In the audience, Tori says, "Come Yugi! You can do it! Draw that card!"

Yugi draws. He smiles. "I summon Cyber-Tech Imitator (Light/Level 1/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)." Yugi summons a featureless, white, humanoid figure. "When I summon this card, I can banish a monster from my grave in order for this monster to become an exact copy of it. I'll banish Cyber-Tech Magician (Name: Cyber-Tech Magician) (Attribute: Dark) (Level: 7) (ATK: 2500) (DEF: 2100). Now that I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Suppression, making it so that you can't activate any spell or traps this turn! That means you can't activate your Hive Mind! Now attack my Cyber-Tech Magician, Cyber Magic Attack!"

Swarm questions, "What are you doing? You don't have enough attack to beat my monster!"

"When I said that Imitator becomes an exact copy, I meant an _exact _copy. Right down to the effect, meaning it can activate its Effect Sealing Magic (Swarm Lord ATK: 0)!" Yugi's "Cyber-Tech Magician" launches its magical attack and destroys Swarm Lord (Swarm's LP: 0).

The Duel Computer says, "Yuni Oha wins. For overcoming a superior strategy, Yuni has been awarded with 643 points for a total of 2,935 points. For showing signs of a good strategy, Swarm has been awarded with 134 points, for a total of 134 points."

Swarm starts to laugh evilly. He says, "So, you really are as good as they say. You are lucky. We have you outnumbered twenty to one, so we could just take your card by force, but Lord Oblivion wants it taken through a duel. I'm sure we'll meet again." With that, Swarm turns into a shadow and sinks into the ground.

Yugi shouts, "No! don't leave! Where's Yuni!?"

After Swarm goes away, all of the rest of the Disciples of Darkness also sink into the ground and go away. Brutus shouts out, "Yeah, you better run! And don't you come back either!"

Yugi walks over to his friends and asks, "Are you guys alright?"

Tori says, "I'm fine. But how about you? You seem a little down."

Yugi says, "I should have known it wouldn't have been simple to get back Yuni, but I'm just disappointed that we didn't learn anything from those guys."

Brutus says, "We just need to keep on looking."

Zenith says, "Yeah, and we're with you all the way!"

Yugi says, "Alright guys. We can't give up. Let's go see if we can find anything else out about the Disciples of Darkness. Let's get back Yuni!"


	14. Episode 37: Bump in the Night

Episode 37: Bump in the Night

Yugi, Tori, Brutus, and Zenith are at the outskirts of Domino City. Brutus says, "This is hopeless. We've searched every single underground access point in this city. I'm beginning to think that that whole underground base thing was just a trick."

Tori says, "Well, I've avoiding saying this, but there is still one more place we haven't checked." Tori slowly points to a manhole cover.

Zenith says, "Awesome! I've always wanted to go down into one of those things!"

Yugi laughs and Brutus questions, "You _want _to go down there?"

Zenith says excitedly, "Of course I want to go down there! No one ever gets to go down there. It would be so awesome!"

Yugi states, "I don't want to go down that much, but Tori's right, it's the only underground place that we haven't checked yet."

Brutus says, "Alright, I'll go. I'm not afraid of any sewer."

Yugi says, "Alright than, let's go." Yugi lifts and removes the manhole cover.

Yugi, followed by Tori, lower themselves into the sewer. Brutus walks over to the edge of the hole, but then freezes up.

Yugi says, "What's wrong Brutus? Come on down."

Brutus says nervously, "I didn't realize it would be so dark down there."

Tori says, "Is something wrong with that? It is an underground sewer after all."

Brutus says, "Umm…it's just that if I go down there, I won't be able to see anything."

Yugi says, "I have a flashlight Brutus."

Brutus thinks nervously, _Yeah, one that only lights up right in front of you. We'll still be surrounded by darkness. _Brutus says aloud, "Why don't I just keep on looking up here. Maybe I'll find something we missed before."

Tori says, "Alright, that's a good idea. Hey Zenith, why don't you go with Brutus?"

Zenith says disappointedly, "But I wanted to go into the sewer."

Yugi says, "You'll get your chance. Just help Brutus for now though."

"Alright. Let's go Brutus."

As Brutus and Zenith walk off, Brutus breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

Brutus and Zenith are back in the city. Zenith asks, "What's up Brutus? Why'd you have to bail like that before?"

Brutus says, "Oh…no reason. I just thought it would be better to spread out and search. You know instead of us all being in the same," Brutus gulps, "dark…dim…shadowy…abysmal…tunnel."

Zenith says, "That's it, isn't it? You're afraid of the dark."

Brutus looks nervous. "Of course I'm not! Why would I be afraid of the dark? That's absurd!"

Zenith shrugs and says, "Alright, whatever you say. Hey, let's go check over there."

While Zenith and Brutus walk off to continue their search, someone is revealed to be lurking in the shadows. The person says to his self, "How interesting. Yugi's weakness is his friends, and his friend's weakness is the dark. How perfect. It is time to set my trap."

* * *

Brutus and Zenith are still wandering through the streets. Brutus says, "We've been looking for hours now. I could really use a snack." Brutus walks right into Zenith, who has stopped walking in order to look at something in awe. Brutus says, "Hello, Earth to Zenith, Earth to Zenith. What is it?"

Zenith says slowly, "That." He points at a sign that reads, "Free all-you-can-eat buffet. Today only!"

Brutus assumes the same look that Zenith had. After a few seconds Brutus shouts, "Well what are we waiting for! Let's eat!"

Brutus and Zenith run into the building. Inside is an unfurnished, grey room. Brutus says, "Hey! What gives!? Where's all the food!?"

Suddenly the door behind them slams shut and barricades itself. A shadow appears in the center of the room, that rises out of the ground and forms into a person. It is a man in a Disciple of Darkness cloak with its hood down. Like the rest, he has a pale grey face, but it is mostly covered by his long black hair that conceals all but his left eye and the left side of his mouth. The man says, "Sorry to disappoint you, but there is no buffet. You have fallen into my trap."

Brutus says, "What!? No food! It's my worst nightmare!"

The man says, "No, the nightmare has yet to come. In fact nightmares are my specialty. I am Phantasm, and you are about to enter your worst nightmare. You will duel me, and when I banish your mind, Yugi will have no choice but to submit to me."

Brutus smiles. He say confidently, "Is that a challenge?"

Phantasm raises his Duel Gauntlet and says, "It's not a challenge. If it was a challenge, you would have a choice. I'm not giving you one."

Brutus says, "Then it's a good thing that I have no intentions of choosing otherwise."

Brutus and Phantasm activate their Duel Gauntlets. The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Brutus Marc: 1,233 points vs. Phantasm: 0 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling"

Phantasm draws. "I'll take the first move. I summon this monster in facedown attack mode."

Before the monster is played, Brutus objects, "Facedown _attack_ mode!? What world do you live in? Because I'm pretty sure that here on Earth that that's against the rules."

Phantasm says, "Maybe normally, but no where in the rules does it says that an effect can't summon a monster in facedown attack mode, and my monster has that effect."

Brutus says, "Oh yeah…" Brutus pulls up a virtual version of the rule book and skims it. He looks disappointed and says, "I guess you're right. Fine, continue your move."

Phantasm continues, "Alright then, as I was saying, using its effect, I'll summon this card in facedown attack mode." A facedown card appears on the field. "A monster in facedown attack mode acts just like a monster in attack mode, it battles using its attack points and it can deal and take damage, the only difference is that it cannot declare an attack and you don't get to see its stats. You have now entered a nightmare, and it will only get worse from here (Phantasm's hand: 5)."

Brutus draws. He thinks, _This sure is a strange development. I doubt anyone's ever heard of such monsters as these. I could play it safe, since I don't know what's down there, but then again, he didn't have to tribute anything to summon that monster, which means its attack is probably lower than my monster's attack. Let's go for it. _Brutus says aloud, "I summon Giant Orc (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 0). Go Giant Orc, attack his monster that hides in the shadows!" Giant Orc charges at the face down and hits it with its club.

Phantasm says, "Reveal facedown monster, Night Terror Fear Monger (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK ?/DEF 0)!" The facedown card turns into a shadow, which wraps around Giant Orc's club in order to evade it. The shadow then changes into a formless mass of shadows with glowing, red eyes.

Brutus looks frightened. He has a flashback. A younger Brutus, probably about five or six years old, is laying in bed. He looks frightened and is trying to hide under his blanket. He is looking at his slightly opened closet, where he sees two glowing, red eyes in the shadows.

Brutus is suddenly brought back when Phantasm says, "When my Fear Monger is attacked while facedown, its attack becomes equal to the attack of the monster that attacked it, plus 100 until the end of the turn (ATK: 2300)." The shadowy beast wraps around the Giant Orc and constricts it until it is destroyed (Brutus' LP: 3900). Phantasm says, "And this is only the beginning."

Brutus shakes some sense into himself and says, "Alright, I'll just set this card and end my turn (Fear Monger ATK: 0) (Brutus' hand: 4)."

Phantasm says, "If you couldn't stand up against one of my monsters, I wonder how you'll do against two. I'll set another monster in facedown attack mode. I'll set a card facedown and then activate Return of the Nightmare. This card flips one of my Night Terror monsters into facedown attack mode. With that I end my turn (Phantasm's hand: 3). Are you scared yet?"

Brutus draws and says, "There's no way your scaring me! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Solo-Soldier (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Efect/ATK 2400/DEF 0)!" Brutus thinks, _Alright, this guy seems to want me to attack his monsters. I'll just have to not attack at all._

Phantasm says, "I know what you're thinking, you're not going to declare an attack. That's why I'll activate this card, Midnight Panic! This card forces your monster to declare an attack."

A look of fear crosses Brutus' monster's face. It runs at Phantasm's second monster and slashes at it. Brutus shouts, "No, don't do it!"

Phantasm says, "Too late. You attacked my facedown Night Terror Phantom (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" The monster revealed looks like a ghostly figure made of shadows with glowing, red eyes. It appears out of nowhere and produces a shrieking sound. Brutus' monster is destroyed and Brutus' life points are reduced (Brutus' LP: 2700).

Brutus looks too afraid to say anything. Phantasm says, "When my facedown Night Terror Phantom is attacked, your attack is negated, your attacking monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack points."

Brutus manages to say, "Since I just special summoned Solo-Soldier, I can still normal summon a monster. I'll summon Legendary Lancer (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0), set a card, and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 3)."

Phantasm draws and says, "It looks like you've seen a ghost. Oh wait, you have. I tribute my Night Terror Phantom, and my facedown Night Terror Fear Monger in order to summon Night Terror Archfiend (Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2500)!" The new monster is a large demonic form of shadows with giant, haunting, red eyes.

Brutus looks absolutely horrified. He has another flashback. Young Brutus is tossing back and forth in bed. It is shown that he is having a nightmare. In the nightmare he sees a giant, shadowy creature, similar to Night Terror Archfiend. Young Brutus is running away from the monster, but it keeps on him, relentlessly chasing him. Brutus is brought back to reality, but he is still facing his nightmare.

Phantasm taunts, "It would appear that I have struck something in you. Very good. Night Terror Archfiend, attack Legendary Lancer!" Phantasm's monster moves in for the attack and Brutus stands where he is, frozen in fear.

On the sideline, Zenith shouts, "Come on Brutus! Activate your facedown card! I know you have to have something!"

Brutus, after a struggle, declares, "I…I activate Spirit Block. This card allows me to banish my Giant Orc from my grave in order to negate your attack."

Phantasm says, "So the scared little baby managed to stall a little. Alright, fine. The effect of Night Terror Archfiend allows it to flip itself into facedown attack position. I'll set another card and end my turn (Phantasm's hand: 2)."

Brutus starts to draw, but freezes up. He thinks, _This is just too much. It's like all of my childhood nightmares wrapped up in one. I act all tough, but I'm still afraid of the dark, what am I supposed to do?_

Zenith says, "Come on Brutus. Don't freeze up like that. You can do this, you're the toughest guy I know!"

Brutus takes a breath and thinks, _Why did Zenith have to be here? I've got to suck it up, if only to keep my secret. I have to prove that I'm not afraid! _Brutus draws. "I summon Goblin Attack Force (Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 0). Then I'll activate Powermerization! This card allows me to fuse the two monsters on my field into Titanic Titan of Terror (Dark/Level 6/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/ATK 3000/DEF 0)! Also, any monster summoned by the effect of Powermerization gains 500 attack points (ATK: 3500)! In order to declare an attack, I must first banish a monster that was used in the fusion summon from my grave. I'll banish Goblin Attack Force. Now Titanic Titan of Terror, attack the facedown Night Terror Archfiend!" Brutus' monster raises its club and charges at the facedown monster.

Phantasm says, "Now you're just acting stupid. When my Night Terror Archfiend is attacked while in facedown attack mode, it isn't destroyed, and your monster is banished after the battle." Brutus' monster clubs Phantasm's monster (Phantasm's LP: 3000), but it isn't destroyed. After the battle, Titan of Terror vanishes into a void of darkness.

Brutus thinks, _Shoot! I got too ahead of myself there. I was so concerned about protecting my image, I forgot about protecting my monster. I just can't catch a break today. _Brutus says aloud, "Fine, I'll just set a card and end my turn (Brutus' hand: 1)."

Phantasm draws and says, "You don't look that scared. I'll have to change that. I evolve my Night Terror Archfiend into Night Terror Boogey Man (Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Evolution/ATK 2700/DEF 2700)!" The monster grows larger and more menacing. "Now I activate the field spell card, Cloak of Darkness!" A dark mist shrouds the field, covering all. You can hear the voice of Phantasm say, "This card covers the field in shadows. It automatically flips all of my monsters into facedown attack mode. Also, if you declare an attack, the attack target is chosen at random. Also, the stats of all of my monsters are kept hidden. In order to make things a little more interesting, I'll set another monster in facedown attack mode. Even though it's the end of my turn, my Boogey Man won't devolve, since it's facedown (Phantasm's hand: 1)."

Out of the shadows, Brutus can see two pairs of glowing, red eyes starring at him. He freezes up. He has another flashback. Once again he is in his bed, but it is too dark too see anything. All around young Brutus are glowing, red eyes. Back in the present Brutus thinks, _I just can't do this! This is every nightmare I've ever had wrapped up all into one mega nightmare. Yuni would be ashamed of me. _Brutus' look of fear is suddenly replaced by one of shock. _Yuni! I've got to do this for Yuni. It doesn't matter how scared I am. I've got to do this. _Brutus draws and says somewhat timidly aloud, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted and use it to bring back my Legendary Lancer, who I will now tribute in order to summon Brutal Massive Dragon (Earth/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)."

Phantasm says, "I Forgot to say before, another effect of my Cloak of Darkness, forces you to declare an attack if you can."

Brutus says, "Well then, I guess that it's a good thing that my dragon can only declare an attack if I first tribute a monster. Too bad. I'll just end my turn like that (Brutus' hand: 1)." Brutus thinks, _It's taking all of my strength just to stop myself from freaking out at this darkness. I've got to end this duel soon._

Phantasm draws. "If that is all you can do, you're doomed. I flip my Night Terror Boogey Man face-up. I activate Corruption of Darkness!

Brutus looks even more horrified. _No! that's the last thing I need right now, more darkness!_

Phantasm says, "Prepare to enter a whole new world of darkness. I Darkness Evolve my Boogey Man. I summon Darkness Evolution: Ultimate Night Terror Grim Reaper (Unknown/Level Unknown/Unknown/Evolution/ATK Unknown/DEF Unknown)." The new monster can not be seen due to the darkness surrounding it. "You may not be able to see the strength of my monster, but I assure you, there is nothing you can do to beat it. In fact, I'll have it attack your monster now!" Out of the darkness, a beam of shadowy energy hits Brutal Massive Dragon and destroys it, but Brutus takes no damage. "I now activate the effect of Cloak of Darkness, in order to flip my Grim Reaper in to facedown attack mode and end my turn (Phantasm's hand: 1)."

Brutus is petrified by fear. He doesn't do a thing. Suddenly he sees a vision of Yuni standing in front of him. Brutus says, "I'm sorry Yuni, I've failed you."

The vision says, "No Brutus. It isn't over yet. Draw your card. You can do this."

"No, I just can't! I'm afraid of the dark! Okay, there, I said it!"

The vision of Yuni says as he starts to fade, "Draw you card Brutus…draw your card…" Yuni fades away.

Brutus thinks, _Did I really just see Yuni? Or was that a fear induced hallucination? It doesn't matter, my hallucination was right, I need to do this. _Brutus draws. He looks shocked at the card he drew. _Yuni gave me this card the night before he disappeared!_

A flash back starts. Yuni and Brutus are standing somewhere in Domino City. Yuni is handing Brutus a card. Brutus says, "What's this?"

Yuni says, "I want you to have this card Brutus. I know I've been putting you through a lot lately between the Society of Chaos and the Disciples of Darkness. You've been putting up with it very well, most people probably would be too frightened to do anything, but here you are by my side. I hope that his card can stand as a symbol of your bravery. If you ever start to doubt yourself, remember this card."

Brutus says, "Not that I'll ever need to, but thank you Yuni, I'll take good care of this card."

The flashback ends and Brutus thinks, _It's almost as if Yuni knew this would happen. That's it. I've got to do this, I've got to stay strong! It's time to face my fears! _Brutus' face turns from frightened to determined. He says, "I activate Power Draw! This card allows me to banish a level four or lower monster with 2000 or more attack from my grave, such as my Legendary Lancer, in order to draw to cards." Brutus thinks,_ Alright, the perfect draw. _Brutus thinks for a second and then thinks, _When he attacked my dragon, I didn't take any damage. That must mean some kind of effect came into play, and his monster probably has 2800 or less attack points. I think I can do this. _Brutus says, "I activate Full Force! This spell allows me, since I control no monsters, to summon a monster from my grave. I'll bring back my Brutal Massive Dragon! Now the second effect of Full Force allows me to summon another monster, this one has to be banished and have less attack than the first monster I summoned. I'll bring back my Legendary Lancer! Now, I activate the effect of Brutal Massive Dragon! It allows me to tribute a monster I control and he gains attack equal to half of its attack, meaning my dragon gains 1200 attack points (ATK: 4000)!" Brutus thinks, _Alright Yuni, it's time for your card. _"Now I tribute my Brutal Massive Dragon in order to special summon Brutal Lord, the Dragon of Power (Earth/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0)!" Brutus' ace monster is replaced by a similar monster. This one is much larger, and in addition to its normal collection of spikes, it is covered by several lethal looking razors and blades. "This monster can only be summoned by tributing a Brutal Massive Dragon, and it gains attack equal to the attack that my dragon had before I tributed it (ATK: 6800)."

Phantasm says, "So, it appears that you got over your fear of the dark, but it's too late. You can't do anything. You don't even know what my monsters can do."

Brutus says, "It doesn't matter. I have you beat anyways. It's time to break your cover of darkness. I equip my monster with Piercing Light!" A bright light starts to emanate from Brutal Lord. The light cuts through the darkness, revealing two facedown monsters, which then both flip. Night Terror Grim Reaper (Dark/Level 9/Fiend/Evolution/ATK 2800/DEF 2800) is revealed to be a skeletal figure made out of shadows also wearing a cloak of shadows and with glowing red eyes. The other monster is another copy of Night Terror Fear Monger.

Phantasm demands, "What happened!? Why have my monsters been revealed!?"

Brutus says, "Because I turned on the night light. When I activate Piercing Light, it negates the effects of all other face up spell and trap cards and flips all facedown monsters face up. Now that I can see, Brutal Lord, the Dragon of Power, attack Darkness Evolution: Ultimate Night Terror Grim Reaper with Brutal Wave of Destruction!" Brutus' monster launches a shockwave of energy at Phantasm's monster.

Phantasm says, "Sadly for you, if Grim Reaper battles another monster, it automatically destroys it."

Brutus says, "And sadly for you, when a monster equipped with Piercing Light battles another monster, that monster's effect is negated." The attack destroys Phantasm's monster (Phantasm's LP: 0).

The Duel Computer says, "Brutus Marc wins. For an advance final move, Brutus has been awarded with 601 points for a total of 1,834 points. For an advance strategy, Phantasm has been awarded with 112 points, for a total of 112 points."

Brutus jumps in joy and shouts, "I did it! I won!"

Zenith runs over to Brutus and starts jumping and cheering with Brutus.

Phantasm looks disappointed and angry. He says, "You have won this time, but darkness will always defeat light in the end. It is only a matter of time." Phantasm turns into a shadow and sinks into the ground. The locked door behind Brutus opens up.

Brutus says, "Alright, let's get out of here."

Zenith says, "That was a great duel Brutus. Oh yeah, and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're afraid of the dark."

Brutus looks at Zenith, confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of the dark."

Brutus and Zenith break out into laughter at the same time and walk out of the building.


	15. Episode 38: The New Order Part 1

Episode 38: The New Order Part 1

Ma'at is running through the same white hallway as the last time we saw him. He looks distressed and panicked. He turns into a room and approaches Themis, who is having a violent coughing fit on his bed and looking more frail than ever. Ma'at says, I'm here Themis! I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. What is wrong?"

Themis says weakly, "Do not worry Ma'at. I am sure you know as well as I why you are here."

A tear comes to Ma'at's eye. He says, "Please no Master. You can't depart yet, the world needs you."

Themis coughs. "We both know that it is inevitable. I can not survive in a world of such-" he coughs, "-darkness."

Ma'at pleads, "There must be a way I can save you! I've taken the souls and energy of 11 dark duelists! I have energy to spare, what if I transferred some of my energy-"

Themis shakes his head disapprovingly, "No Ma'at. You need that energy. My time on this earthly plain is through. You are now the Lord of Order. It is now your job to rid the world of the Darkness and Chaos that plagues it. You are the worlds only hope."

Ma'at is now all out crying. "No! You can't leave! I'm not ready! You must stay!"

Themis slowly nods and a tear goes down his eye. "I am sorry Ma'at. I would not leave if I knew you were not ready, but you are. You are the greatest Guardian of Order that I have ever taught. You turned away from the wrongful path of Chaos. You have-" he coughs violently, "-you have fully redeemed yourself for the mistake of serving Chaos and more. I will rest easy knowing that you are the Lord of Order."

Ma'at looks like he doesn't know what to say. He just cries.

Themis looks up towards the roof and a look of relief washes over his face. He says, "This is it. Good-bye Ma'at. May Order always protect you." Upon saying that, Themis begins to fade away. Within moments he has completely disappeared.

Ma'at says to himself, "That's it, he's gone. He's become one with the Grand Order, the only person whose ever meant anything to me. He's gone." Ma'at starts to go in to deep thought. He thinks, _I was raised being taught the corrupted path of Chaos. That horrible Apophis kept me blind to the true way. He always said that Chaos is the only way to Order, and I believed him! Then the Darkness took full control over him. I abandoned the Society, I could not serve Darkness. After that I was a nomad, going were I was taken, never with a home, never with a family, never happy. Then Themis found me and took me in. He taught me the true path, the path of Order. Since than he has been like my father, like the father I never had due to the wretched Society of Chaos who took me away from him when I was an infant! The Society ruined my life! And now it is their dark ways that have destroyed Themis! They will pay, they will all pay! _He says aloud, "I Swear it as the new Lord of Order!"

* * *

Yugi and Tori are walking through a dark passage, with only a flashlight for light. Tori says, "I hate to admit it, but we've been searching through these tunnels for a long time, and there's enough passages to last a year of searching. We need to call it a day. Maybe come back later."

Yugi nods slowly. "As much as I don't like it, you're right. We'll need to think of a better search strategy and come back later. Blindly stumbling through the dark is not helping us or Yuni."

Yugi and Tori walk towards the nearest ladder and climb up. Both shield their eyes from the bright sunlight at first. Tori points and says, "Hey, what do you know, there's Brutus and Zenith!"

Across the street, Brutus is waving to them. Yugi and Tori run over. Brutus says, "Hey guys, how'd your search-" Brutus covers his nose and says, "Eww. What stinks?"

Tori says, "We were just searching in a sewer for several hours."

Zenith looks disappointed. He says, "No fair. Why do you guys get to smell like sewers?"

Everyone just stares in confusion at Zenith. Yugi breaks the silence by saying, "Anyways, how'd everything go for you Brutus?"

Brutus fake yawns and says, "Oh, no big deal. I only beat a member of the Disciples of Darkness."

Yugi and Tori look shocked. Yugi says, "You beat a Disciple!?"

Brutus says with pride, "I sure did. He thought he could scare me with a couple scary stories, but I wasn't frightened. I showed him whose boss."

Tori asks, "Did you find anything out?"

Brutus says, "Sadly, no. I must have been the one to scare him, he ran off to his mama after I was done with him."

Zenith starts to say, "I wouldn't say-" Brutus elbows him. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Tori says, "Well what do we do now? We're out of leads. I highly doubt we're finding anything in the sewers anytime soon."

Yugi holds up Yuni's holo-locket and says, "Well, I still have one idea. Maybe Apep might know something. I think I'll go in and ask him."

Tori says, "Good idea, he was investigating the Disciples of Darkness before he went away. Maybe he'll have an idea of how to get into their hideout."

Yugi takes a deep breath and thinks, _I've been avoiding this too long. The Apep in the chip may not be the real one, but he has all of his memories and feelings. He doesn't even know that Yuni is gone._ He looks up and says aloud, "Okay, just give me a second."

Before Yugi can activate his powers, a familiar voice says, "Greetings Yuni, Tori, and Brutus. How are you doing?"

The three turn around to see Otto walking up to them. Yugi says, "Otto, how are you. It's been a while."

Otto says, "Indeed it has been. I was hoping I would find you. Did you know that you are currently placed among the top five favorites to win the tournament?"

Yugi shakes his head. "To be honest, I've had a lot more than just the tournament on my mind lately."

Otto says, "Is that so? Would you three mind if I stuck around for a little while? I would just adore the chance to see a possible World of Duel Champion dueling."

Yugi, Tori and Brutus all look at each other awkwardly. Tori shakes her head no and Brutus shrugs. Tori says, "I don't know Yug- Yuni. We've been pretty _busy_ lately." Otto looks intrigued at Tori's slip up.

Yugi says, "We _have_ been pretty busy lately. If you don't mind, we have some business to get to. Sorry."

Otto says, "Oh no, allow me to apologize. I was the one who assumed. Maybe sometime in the future, when you're not so busy."

Yugi says, "Sure, if we meet again, I'll be sure to show you an awesome duel."

Otto says, "I look forward to it. Until next time my friends." Otto walks off. As he walks away, he thinks, _How interesting. So Yugi is in control of Yuni's body. It would appear that the Disciples have only half achieved their goal. I'll have to keep an eye on them for awhile. I hope they don't mind me doing a little eavesdropping._

Back with Yugi, Tori says, "That was close, I'm glad he didn't insist on tagging along."

Yugi spends a couple of moments thinking and then says, "I don't know what it is, but something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way. I shouldn't worry about that now though. I need to talk to Apep."

Yugi places the data chip that contains Apep's program in the palm of his hand and concentrates. He opens his eyes to find himself inside the data stream with Apep floating in front of him.

Apep says, "I am glad you came to me Yuni."

Yugi flinches. "I'm sorry Apep, I'm not Yuni."

Apep slowly nods in understanding. "What happened Yugi? Please, tell me everything."

* * *

In the real world, just as Yugi's activating his technokinesis, Ma'at approaches the group. He thinks, _That's the Chaos scum from before. And what's this? It appears he's interfacing with that data chip. I will have to intercept him in there. _Ma'at approaches the group.

Brutus says, "Who the heck are you?"

Ma'at says, "I have come to get my vengeance on those who contributed to the loss of my master. Get out of my way."

Brutus and Zenith move in front of Yugi. Brutus says, "I don't know what your problem is, but I won't let you lay a finger on him!

Zenith says, "The same here!"

Ma'at says, "I have no strife with you. Move yourselves now, and no harm will come to you."

Brutus says, "Never!"

Ma'at shakes his head. "I warned you." He waves his hand and suddenly Brutus and Zenith are forced to the side.

Tori shouts, "What are you doing!?"

Ma'at says, "It is none of your concern. This is between Chaos and me." He approaches Yugi and places a finger on top of the data chip. He then connects to it.

* * *

On the other side of the street, Otto is hiding and looking over at Ma'at confronting Yugi and friends. He thinks, _How interesting, a Guardian of Order. I did not expect that. I'll have to hack my way into that chip as well. I can not miss this confrontation. _A dark aura comes out of Otto and flies across the street and goes straight into the data chip.

* * *

Back inside the data chip, where time passes slower, Yugi is finishing explaining what happened to Apep. Yugi says with a tear in his eye, "And so we've been searching for another entrance to the secret base since then. We haven't had any luck. We were hoping that you might know something."

Apep shakes his head slowly. "I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't even know that they had an underground base. I wish I could be of more help. I could have been if I didn't go and lose to Oblivion. This is all my fault. I left this task to Yuni, and he's gone. All because of me." Apep hangs his head in shame.

Suddenly, Ma'at appears. He says, "What is wrong _Lord _Apophis?" Ma'at manages to say lord as if it was an insult.

Yugi exclaims, "Ma'at!"

At the same time, Apep exclaims, "Matt!"

Ma'at says, "Matt is gone. I am Ma'at. Matt was weak. Matt followed the path of Chaos. I follow the path of Order."

Yugi demands, "What are you doing here, and how did you get here!?"

Ma'at says, "I am here because you are here. We have unfinished business."

Apep says, "Leave us Matt. This is not the way. I sense much darkness in your heart. You can not duel in such a condition."

Ma'at says angrily, "You don't have the right to tell me that! Not after you allowed yourself to be taken over by darkness! I am the only one here who represents the light!"

Apep says, "How could you think that Matt? You grew up learning the way of Chaos. You should know better than any. You can not have light without darkness."

"Stop calling me Matt! I am Ma'at! I was raised by Chaos against my will! You took me away from my family when I was an infant! You never gave me the chance to pick my own path! You stopped me from ever having a family!"

Apep looks sad. He says, "Matt…Ma'at, I never told you this when you were in the Society. You weren't supposed to learn this until you turned 18, but your parents were members of the Society of Chaos."

Ma'at looks horrified. "No! No! You're lying!"

Apep shakes his head slowly. "No Ma'at. Your parents were two of the greatest members of Society. When you were born it was obvious that you would hold one of the greatest connections to Chaos that anyone ever had. Your parents died while on a mission for the Society. It was their final wish that you be raised in the Society. You were to be the first member of the Society to be raised from birth in the ways of Chaos. You were supposed to become the most powerful Lord of Chaos to ever exist."

Ma'at is crying. He shouts, "No, no! This isn't right! Chaos and Darkness are pure evil! I've seen what it can do! It took Lord Themis from me! The only person who was ever family to me. He's gone now! Not only that, but now I know Chaos took my real parents from me as well!"

Apep says with sorrow, "I'm so sorry Matt…Ma'at. You weren't supposed to learn this way. Come back to the Society of Chaos. They will care for you there. We can put you back on your feet. It's not to late to return to the path of Chaos."

Ma'at's tears turn to anger. "No! I will never return to the path of Chaos! I am the Lord of Order! I surpassed the strength that even you possessed Apophis! I am the most powerful person alive! I will destroy both of you! I will take down the Society of Chaos, even if it means doing it single-handedly! I'll start with you." Ma'at stares at Yugi.

Yugi raises his Duel Gauntlet. He says, "I'll take you."

Apep says, "Ma'at, you are speaking with rage and darkness in your heart. Please, don't do this."

Ma'at summons his Duel Gauntlet of Order. He says, "It is because of scum like you that there is Darkness in this world! I will stamp it out if it's the last thing I do!"

Apep turns to Yugi and says, "Be careful Yugi. Ma'at is one of the greatest duelists that I've ever seen."

Yugi activates his Duel Gauntlet and says, "Don't worry Apep, you forget who you're talking to. I'm the King of Games. I can handle him. It's time to duel!"

The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Yuni Oha: 2,935 points vs. Ma'at: 4,043 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Ma'at draws. "I'll go first. I activate Charge of Order! This spell allows me to send two Order monsters from my deck to the grave. I'll send two copies of Knight of Order. Now I'll return the two light monsters in my grave to my deck in order to special summon Envoy of Order (Light/Level 8/Fairy/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" In a flash of light, Ma'at's monster appears. It is an angelic body made out of golden armor and light. "And that's not the end! When I return a Knight of Order from my grave to my deck, I can special summon it. That means I can bring out the two I just used (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 0)!" The two monsters appear on either side of Envoy of Order. They are both knights wearing ornate, golden armor, with a body of light being shown through the cracks in the armor. They each hold a sword made of light.

Yugi thinks, _This guy really is a good duelist. He's got out three monsters on his first turn, and without even normal summoning. I hope I'm up to this._

Ma'at says, "Now that I have set up my forces of Order, I will set a card and end my turn (Ma'at's hand: 3). Just try to defeat me, _servant of Chaos._"


	16. Episode 39: The New Order Part 2

Episode 39: The New Order Part 2

Yugi and Ma'at are in the middle of a duel inside of Apep's data chip. Ma'at taunts, "It's your turn Chaos scum. Make your move."

Yugi thinks, _This guy is the only person I've ever seen defeat Yuni in a duel. I don't know if I can do this. I've got no other choice! I have to do this! _Yugi draws. _There isn't much that I can do with this hand. I'll have to play defensively. _He says aloud, "I summon Cyber-Tech Gardna in defense mode (Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000). Then I'll set two more cards and end my turn (Yugi's hand: 3)."

Ma'at draws. "Is that really all you can do? It would appear that not only can you followers of Chaos not do anything right, but you can't duel either. Pathetic. I summon Soldier of Order (Light/Level 4/Warrrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1000). If you remember from our previous duel, when I summon Soldier of Order, I can send two light monsters from my deck to my grave. I'll send two copies of Beast of Order to the grave. Now I overlay my two Knights of Order and my Soldier of Order and build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Sorcerer of Order (Light/Rank 4/Spellcaster/Xyz/ATK 2600/DEF 2300)!" Out of the Overlay Network emerges a figure made out of light, and cloaked by an ornate, gold and white robe. It also holds a golden staff. "Envoy of Order, attack Cyber-Tech Gardna now!"

Yugi counters, "I don't think so! I activate the effect of my Gardna, which allows me to negate an attack once per turn."

Ma'at returns, "Too bad for you, because the effect of my Envoy of Order allows it to once per turn return a light monster from my grave to my deck in order to negate a monster's effect! I'll return one of my Beasts of Order! Then, on top of that, when a Beast of Order is returned from the grave to the deck, I can give 500 extra attack to one Order monster I control, such as my Sorcerer of Order (ATK: 3100)! Finish your attack envoy of Order!" Envoy of Order launches an intense beam of light at Yugi's monster.

Yugi says, "That effect wasn't all I have! I activate my facedown trap, Mirror Force!" The beam of light hit's a barrier and reflects back at Ma'at's monsters.

Ma'at says, "Now I activate the effect of Sorcerer of Order! By removing an Overlay Unit when you activate an effect that would destroy a monster I control, I can negate the effect and destroy a card you control! I'll destroy your Cyber-Tech Gardna." Sorcerer of Order absorbs an Overlay Unit through its staff and creates a barrier around it and Envoy of Order. The redirected attack hit's the barrier and bounces back at Yugi's monster. Cyber-Tech Gardna is destroyed. "Which means that my Envoy of Order is now able to redirect its attack straight at you!" Ma'at's monster lets loose another beam of light.

Yugi declares, "After all that, I'm not letting it end that easily! I activate Cyber-Tech Reproduction! This trap allows me to special summon a Cyber-Tech Monster from my grave, but its effect is negated!" Cyber-Tech Gardna returns to the field.

Ma'at says, "It doesn't matter, my Envoy of Order will destroy you either way!" the beam of light hits Cyber-Tech Gardna and destroys it. "Now, Sorcerer of Order, attack him directly!" Sorcerer of Order raises its staff and casts a spell. Several blasts of light occur around Yugi (Yugi's LP: 900). Both Ma'at and Yugi are panting at the exertion from the previous series of moves. Ma'at pants, "I hope that that proves to you, there is nothing you can do to beat me (Ma'at's hand: 3)."

Yugi pants and thinks, _That was exhilarating! It's been such a long time since I've been in such a contest of wills. I've got to hope that this next draw will get me what I need to hang on. _Yugi draws. _Great! This is just what I need! _He says aloud, "I activate Come From Behind! This card allows me to draw cards equal to how many more cards you control more than me. Between your monsters and your facedown card, you control three more cards than I do. So I'll draw three cards!" Yugi stops and thinks, _Guide my draw Heart of the Cards. _Yugi draws. _Perfect. _"I activate Cyber Luster Ritual! This Ritual card allows me to tribute monsters from my hand or grave with a combined level of eight or more in order to summon a monster from my hand. I tribute the level eight Cyber-Tech Ascendance from my hand." A ceremonial platform with two torches appears on the field. One torch burns gold, the other dark purple. "I summon Cyber-Tech Chaos Soldier (Earth/Level 8/Warrior/Ritual/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The flames of the two torches flare up and swirl together in the center of the platform. Out of the vortex of purple and gold, a monster emerges. The monster resembles the legendary Black Luster Soldier, except with cybernetic armor and a blade of light.

Apep, watching on the sidelines, gasps. He thinks, _How interesting. This card seems to be related to the great Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning! More specifically, the form it had before it gained the powers of Chaos, the Black Luster Soldier. Yuni put that card in his deck without even knowing of its importance. How interesting. Maybe I wasn't wrong about his destiny after all. Hopefully my plan worked. There is just no way of knowing._

Ma'at mocks, "You claimed that you are not a member of the Society of Chaos, but there you go, summoning a Chaos monster. Only Society members have access to Chaos monsters."

Yugi looks downwards. After a few moments he looks straight into Ma'at's eyes. "No, this is not because I'm a member. It's destiny. I have a history with this card, and now it has come to me, in order to save me. Tell me Ma'at, do you believe in destiny?"

Ma'at laughs. "Of course I believe in destiny. It is my destiny to destroy you, and all those who follow the destructive path of Chaos, just as it is your destiny to lose at my hands. Just as it is destiny that the Guardians of Order will save the world!"

Yugi says smugly, "Is that what you call it? Let's get back on track. Cyber-Tech Chaos Soldier, attack Envoy of Order now, Chaos Blade!" Energies of light and darkness swirl around Chaos Soldier's blade and it slashes at Ma'at's monster.

Ma'at says, "What do you plan on accomplishing Chaos scum? You'll just destroy us both, and leave yourself open for a direct attack next turn." Chaos Soldier's attack hits, and both monsters are destroyed.

"When Cyber-Tech Chaos Soldier destroys a monster, it can instantly banish another!" A void of light and darkness appears, hits Sorcerer of Order and causes it to disappear. "Not only that, but when Chaos Soldier is destroyed by battle, I can banish either a light or a dark monster in my grave to bring it back. I'll banish Cyber-Tech Ascendance!" Cyber-Tech Chaos Soldier reappears on the field. "Since Chaos Soldier was removed from the field and brought back, he's a new monster, so he can attack again! Go Chaos Blade!" Yugi's monster launches another attack.

Ma'at says, "I won't let you lay a finger on me, Chaos scum! I activate Protection of Order! Since I have at least one Order monster in my grave, I can negate your direct attack and gain life points equal to half the attack of your monster!"

Yugi says, "I activate the quick-play spell card, Heal Redirect! This card negates any increase in life points you would get, and allows me to gain the same amount (Yugi's LP: 2400)!"

Ma'at says, "That's the way you Chaos scum always are, isn't it. Leeching life from the rest of society. You disgust me."

Yugi says, "I'm sorry that the Society of Chaos has messed up your life, but you've got to get over it. They are not the evil group that you make them out to be. You grew up with the Society, you should know that."

"All that living with the Society taught me was the wickedness that Chaos leads to. Do not try to deter me. It will not work. I stand resolute on my position."

Yugi sighs. "If that is the way you must see it, fine. Maybe me defeating you in this duel will show you the light (Yugi's hand: 2)

Ma'at draws. "You are pathetic. There can only be one winner of this duel. Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Heir of Order (Light/Level 6/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2000)." The monster resembles other Order monsters, since it is made of light and white and gold armor. It has fairy-like wings of light. "Now I summon Serpent of Order (Light/Level 2/Reptile/Tuner/ATK 300/DEF 200)." This monster is a snake-like body of light, covered in a white armor with gold trim. "I activate the effect of Serpent of Order, which allows me to boost the level of another Order monster by one. My Heir of Order is now level seven. Now that I'm done with that, I have my level two Serpent of Order tune my level seven Heir of Order! I Synchro Summon Seraphim of Order (Light/Level 9/Fairy/Synchro/ATK 3000/DEF 2700)!" From the sky an angelic monster descends. Like other Order monsters, it is made out of light and covered in white and gold armor. It has large oversized angel wings, made of light, and it holds a harp. "Go Seraphim of Order, attack Cyber-Tech Chaos Soldier now!"

Yugi asks, "What do you plan on accomplishing by doing this! We have equal attack!"

Ma'at says, "If I remember correctly, we were in the same position during your last turn, and just like then, I have a plan to get around that! I activate Seraphim of Order's effect! By returning a light monster from my grave to my deck, I can negate its destruction by battle! I'll return my last Beast of Order to the deck!" Ma'at's monster strums its harp and a barrier appears around it. Chaos Soldier tries to counter attack it, but is destroyed when it hits the barrier. "And since I returned a Beast of Order to the deck, I can increase the attack of my Seraphim by 500 (ATK: 3500). I end my turn (Ma'at's hand: 2)."

Yugi draws. He thinks, _He has a counter for every one of my moves. Neither of us can gain any ground! When one attacks, the other counters. I just got to hope that this move can change that balance. _He says aloud, "I summon Cyber-Tech Enchanter (Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 0)!" Yugi's monster is reminiscent of Cyber-Tech Magician. It has similar armor, only not as advanced, and a staff based off of Cyber-Tech Magician's. "Now, Cyber-Tech Enchanter, attack!"

Ma'at says, "You can't be suggesting that that pathetic monster has a way to take down my Seraphim of Order?"

"I never said that I was attacking Seraphim of Order. The effect of Cyber-Tech Enchanter allows it to attack directly!" Yugi's monster casts a spell that creates a beam of energy that wraps around Ma'at's monster and strikes him directly (Ma'at's LP: 3100). "Luckily for you, if Cyber-Tech Enchanter attacks you directly with his effect, you only take half the damage." After attacking, Cyber-Tech Enchanter raises its staff and a triangular symbol appears floating in front of it. Yugi adds, "As a bonus, if Cyber-Tech Enchanter inflicts battle damage, he places a spell counter on himself. We'll get into what those spell counters do later. I end my turn (Yugi's hand: 2)."

Ma'at draws. "You might have inflicted some damage to me, but at what cost? You have now left yourself with a weak monster in attack mode, wide open to my attack. I'll set a card, then I'll have my Seraphim of Order attack your Cyber-Tech Enchanter!" Ma'at's monster strums its harp and several spears of light shoot from the harp and fly at Yugi's monster.

Yugi says, "Wrong again! I activate the second effect of Cyber-Tech Enchanter! If it is attacked, I can pay 1000 life points in order to negate the attack and place a spell counter on it (Yugi's LP: 1400)." Enchanter raises its staff and creates a barrier around it. The attack hit's the barrier and bounces off it harmlessly. After deflecting the attack, the barrier shrinks down and turns into a spell counter floating around Cyber-Tech Enchanter.

"So it would appear that you delay the inevitable that much longer. It does not matter. Those who serve Chaos will never win. I end my turn (Ma'at's hand: 2)."

Yugi draws. "It's time for this duel to enter the home stretch! I have Cyber-Tech Enchanter attack you directly!" Yugi's monster attacks directly once again (Ma'at's LP: 2200). Another spell counter appears. Yugi says, "Great. Now that Cyber-Tech Enchanter has three spell counters on it, I can activate its hidden ability! By tributing it while it has three spell counters, I can summon a Cyber-Tech Magician from my deck (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" The three spell counters are absorbed into Yugi's monster and it starts to glow and transform. When the glowing stops, Cyber-Tech Magician is standing on the field. Cyber-Tech Magician glows with a purple and gold aura.

A look of shock crosses Ma'at's face. He thinks, _Curious, I did not notice it last time this Chaos scum summoned that monster, but it has a chaotic nature to it. It is not a monster of pure Chaos, but there is some sort of connection._ Ma'at looks towards the side at Apep, who is grinning. _This monster appears to have some sort of connection to Apophis._

Apep thinks, _Good job Yugi! That card contains hidden powers of Chaos. It might just be the only way you have out of this. If only you had access to its true power. But that will all come in time…hopefully._

Yugi says, "Now that I have my most trusted monster out, you have no hope."

Ma'at scoffs, "Ha, I beat that monster last time, I'll beat it again."

Yugi says, "I never make the same mistake twice, and that's bad news for you. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction! This card destroys all monsters you control!" A spellbook appears in front of Cyber-Tech Magician and it casts a spell. Seraphim of Order is destroyed. "Now I'll set the remaining two cards in my hand and end my turn (Yugi's hand: 0)."

Ma'at draws. He smiles. "It would appear that Order is on my side. I have drawn just the card to beat you with. I return the two Knights of Order in my grave to my deck in order to special summon Supreme Dragon of Order - Eunomia (Light/Level 10/Dragon/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" Ma'at's ultimate dragon of Order descends on to the field. "As you probably remember, Eunomia gains 1000 attack and defense for every Order monster in my grave. I have five (ATK and DEF: 5000). Also, in case you forgot, when I return a Knight of Order from the grave to the deck, they special summon themselves to the field (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 0). Win this duel for me! Attack now with Force of Order!"

Yugi thinks, _Alright, this is the monster that defeated Yuni last time. But I'm ready this time. His effect kept Yuni off guard before, but I have a plan. _Yugi declares, "You just activated my magician's Effect Sealing Magic! I negate your effect, reducing your attack to zero!"

Ma'at laughs. "Do you not remember what happened last time we were in a situation like this? If you attempt to negate my effect, I can negate and destroy your monster."

Yugi says, "You think that I didn't remember that!? I activate my facedown card, Negation Shield! This card makes it so that you can't negate my monster's effect! That means my Effect Sealing Magic goes through!" Yugi's monster casts a spell and Ma'at's monster turns grey (ATK: 0).

Ma'at says, "There's no way I'm letting it end like this! From my hand, I activate the quick-play spell card, Strike of Order! For every Order monster I control, we both take 1000 points of damage, but I'm not losing from my own card effect! I activate my facedown card, Shield of Order! This turn, I take no effect damage! You lose Chaos scum!"

"No I don't! I activate Cyber Negate! Since I control a Cyber monster I can negate the effect of a trap card!"

Ma'at looks stunned. "But that means…"

"That means that this is a tie game!" Out of Ma'at's Strike of Order card, several beams of light shoot out and hit both Yugi and Ma'at (Yugi's LP: 0) (Ma'at's LP: 0). Both Yugi and Ma'at are sent flying back by the card effect.

The Duel Computer says, "Both Yuni Oha and Ma'at's life points have been reduced to zero. This duel is a tie. Both Yuni and Ma'at are each awarded with 410 points for a total of 3,345 and 4,453 points respectively."

Yugi and Ma'at both stand up. Ma'at says, "You have bought yourself some time Chaos scum, but don't get too comfortable. I will be back, and you won't get so lucky next time." Ma'at disappears.

Apep walks towards Yugi. "That was a great duel my boy. I never thought that I would see the day when Matt would be almost beaten in a duel."

Yugi looks disappointed. "Yes, but that's just it. I only almost beat him. Yuni almost lost to him, and I tied with him. What if we're not that lucky next time? We could lose our soul to him."

Apep nods. "Yugi, I can sense in the flow of Chaos. You and Matt are connected in some way. Your destinies are intertwined. I think it might just be you that is supposed to bring him back onto the path of Chaos."

Yugi nods. "We'll have to find out I guess. I should be going. Good bye Apep."

"Good bye Yugi. Please, feel free to come to me whenever you find yourself in need of guidance."

Yugi nods. He then activates his technokinesis and disappears. He then opens his eyes, back in the real world, in which almost no time has passed. Brutus and Zenith are still on the floor and Tori is in the process of trying to stop Ma'at from entering the data chip. Ma'at is nowhere to be seen. Yugi says, "Don't worry guys, I'm back."

Tori says, "Yugi, you're okay! Who was that guy?"

Yugi looks down and then says, "It's a long story. One that Yuni never told you. I guess I have to tell you now."

* * *

On the opposite side of the street, the dark aura that flew out of Otto returns to him. He opens his eyes and thinks, _Interesting. It would appear that Yuni, wait no, Yugi has the Guardians of Order chasing him now. I believe I might be able to use this. Let's see what mayhem and darkness can come of this. But first, it is time to retrieve something that should have been mine long ago._


	17. Episode 40: Game of Darkness

Episode 40: Game of Darkness

A dark room is shown. On one side of the room, Oblivion sits on a throne. In front of him, a cloaked figure kneels. Oblivion says, "It is vital that we retrieve this artifact. It is very important that we please our…_benefactor_. Since you are our history expert, this should be an easy task for you. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. If you fail me however…let's just say that you know what happens when one fails me."

The cloaked figure stands up. A female voice says, "It will be done my lord. The Shadow Drive will be yours." The figure turns into shadow and dashes away.

* * *

Yugi and friends are walking through the city at sunset. Yugi says, "I hate to say it guys, but it's getting pretty late. We've been searching for any sign of the Disciples of Darkness' secret base for hours now. I think it's about time to call it a day."

Brutus sighs. "Yeah. It sucks, but you're right."

Zenith yawns and says, "Alright, guess I'm going to go hit the hay then. I'll catch you guys later!" Zenith runs off.

Yugi turns to Tori and asks, "Are you going to go home also?"

Tori says, "Actually, I've been thinking a little about all of that Yugoha stuff. Originally, our goal was to figure out what that was all about, but Yuni disappearing has gotten us a little sidetracked. Not that getting back Yuni isn't important, but I'm still curious about Yugoha. I think before I turn in, I'll go and see if I can ask Professor Jones a couple more things about it."

Yugi nods and says, "Alright, that's a good idea. We shouldn't throw aside our search for what Yugoha was. Make sure you tell us everything tomorrow."

Tori nods. "Of course."

The remaining three say good night and head off in different directions.

* * *

Tori is walking through the halls of the DADH. She approaches Professor Jones room, but stops in her tracks. Lying in front of the professor's office is the security guard from before. He is unconscious. Tori walks up to him and waves her hand in front of his face and questions, "Sir? Hello, sir?" Nothing.

Suddenly from the other side of the door, voices can be heard. Professor Jones says in a panicked voice, "Please no! I swear, I have no idea where it is! They took it from me, I don't have it any more!"

Another voice, the one of the female Disciple of Darkness, says, "You can't fool me old man. I know you have it. Tell me where it is!"

Tori rips open the door and run in. Upon entering, she sees the professor pinned up against the wall by an unknown force and a cloaked Disciple of Darkness standing before him. Tori demands, "Let Professor Jones go now!"

Jones says in surprise, "Tori!?"

The Disciple turns towards Tori. She says with a hint of amusement, "I know who you are. Your that Rekishi girl. The one who's friends with Yuni Oha."

Tori says, "That's me. What do you want with the professor?"

"The Disciples of Darkness desire the Atlantian artifact known as the Shadow Drive. And what we desire, we get."

"Well you're wasting your time. The government confiscated the Shadow Drive. I don't think you'll be getting it from them anytime soon."

The Disciple looks up at Jones, who is still pinned against the wall. She says, "I don't believe that for a second. However, I have a proposal for you."

Tori says, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

The Disciple lowers her hood. Like the other Disciples, she has pale, grey skin. She has long, jet-black hair that falls behind her back. She says, "I am Omen and I am the historical expert of the Disciples of Darkness. I have heard that you consider yourself a historical expert as well."

Tori says, "Yes. What does that matter to you?"

"I suggest a battle of wits. You win, I'll release the old man. However, if I win, you tell me where the Shadow Drive really is, or else I'll take both yours and the old man's minds."

Tori says, "I'm up for anything you can throw at me. How do you propose we go about this _battle of wits_?"

Omen says, "We have a duel, but not just any duel. We play with special rules. In these rules, in order to declare an attack in a turn, you must first answer a historical trivia question. If you get it right, you can attack. If you get it wrong, you can't enter your battle phase at all."

Tori questions, "Is that even legal? It sounds like custom dueling rules to me."

Omen laughs. "Ha! You're just a goody two shoes, aren't you? You'll be pleased to know that it is one of the 53 excepted rule sets of the World of Duel Tournament." Omen thinks, _Of course that number used to be 52 before I had a Disciple hacker insert those rules._

Tori says, "Alright, you're on. No one beats me when it comes to history or dueling!"

Omen says, "What a coincidence. No one beats me at history or dueling. Let's do this."

Tori and Omen activate their Duel Gauntlets. The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Tori Rekishi: 1,154 points vs. Omen: 0 points. Specialized duel rules set number 53. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Omen says, "I didn't mention this before, but I have somewhat of gift. I can see future events. Do you know what I see now? I see you losing! I am perfectly in tune with both the past and the future."

Tori draws a card. She laughs. "Ha! You expect me to believe that!? You're insane. And I'll prove it by defeating you. Since it's the first turn, and no other cards have been played, I can special summon my Lithic Mystic Stone (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2200) in defense mode!" A large chunk of some kind of black rock appears on the field. "When I special summon Mystic Stone, it allows me to summon another copy of Mystic Stone straight from my deck!" Another Mystic Stone appears on the field. "Now I tribute my first Mythic Stone in order to carve out Monolithic Moai (Earth/Level 5/Rock/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2700) in defense mode!" Mystic Stone begins to glow and flash different colors rapidly. It then turns to a normal stone grey color and begins to carve away into the shape of an Easter Island Head. "That's not all! When I tribute a Lithic Mystic Stone for the summon of a Lithic monster, I can get an extra normal summon! So I'll tribute my second Mystic Stone in order to summon Monolithic Olmec Head (Earth/Level 6/Rock/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 200)!" The second Mystic Stone goes through the same process and carves into a giant head. "Let's see if you can beat this historical force. I end my turn (Tori's hand: 3)."

Omen draws. "I have respect for your deck. It is a truly historical one. But that does not change the fact that it is inferior to mine. I summon Prophetic Shaman (Dark/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2000) in defense mode." The monster that appears is dressed in black and purple robes and wears a cryptic mask. It holds a wooden rod with feathers on its tip. "Since I control a Prophetic monster, I can special summon Prophetic Seer (Dark/Level 6/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0) from my hand." The next monster is in similar robes and wears a different mask. It is hunched over a table with a crystal ball on it. "Now I am ready to attack. Bring on the trivia question."

The Duel Computer says, "What is the first recorded Shadow Duel in ancient Egyptian history?"

Omen scoffs, "Must it be so easy? The answer is the Pharaoh Aknamkanon against the dark force, Ottomenon."

The Duel Computer responds, "That answer…is correct. You may now enter your battle phase."

"Perfect. Prophetic Seer, attack Tori's Olmec Head now."

Tori begins to say, "Don't get ahead of yourself-"

Omen interrupts, "I already know what your going to say. The effect of your Moai allows you to redirect my attack. Well, just as I was able to predict that you'd do that, my Prophetic Shaman was able to predict it as well, and negated your monsters effect. Now continue your attack Seer!" Prophetic Seer moves its hands around the crystal ball and a beam of energy shoots out of it and hits Monolithic Olmec head. It is crushed into ruble (Tori's LP: 3900). "I'll just set a card and end my turn (Omen's hand: 3)."

Tori draws and thinks, _This girl's the real deal. If she could answer that question about Aknamkanon she really does know her history. And she got around my defenses. She's a pretty good duelist as well. I never faced a Disciple of Darkness before. I hope I can do this. _"I activate the field spell, Ancient City - Lithicopolis!" The surroundings around the two transform into the ruins of an ancient stone city. "This card allows me one extra summon per turn, as long that summon is a tribute summon that tributes a Lithic monster. Also, whenever I tribute summon a Lithic monster, I can draw a card. Now I summon Lithic Boulder (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100), which I will immediately use my extra summon to tribute it to summon Monolithic Stone of the Sun (Earth/Level 6/Rock/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2500)!" Lithic Boulder carves away into what looks like the Aztec Calendar. "First I get to draw a card thanks to the effect of Lithicopolis. I activate the effect of Stone of the Sun, which allows me to once per turn, place one Sol Counter on it. It gains 500 attack for every Sol Counter on it (ATK: 2500)." A third of the calendar begins to glow. "Alright, bring up the question. I'm ready to attack."

The computer asks, "Who was the first King of Atlantis?"

Omen snickers and thinks, _Perfect. Just as planned._

Tori looks terrified. She demands, "What's this!? Atlantian history is not advanced enough to know the answer to that question! The first king has only been alluded to, but never named!"

Omen mocks, "Well, isn't that just too bad. I guess you're not the history expert you think you are."

Tori complains, "No one could answer that question! No one knows the answer! I doubt you could answer it!"

"Well, I'm not the one being asked that question, am I?"

Tori resentfully says, "Fine. I don't know the answer."

The computer says, "Sorry, that response is incorrect. You may not enter the battle phase."

Tori looks annoyed. "Fine, I set a card and end my turn (Tori's hand: 3)."

Omen draws. "Too bad. I guess that some of us just aren't as much of a history expert as others. I tribute my two Prophetic monsters in order to summon Prophetic Oracle (Dark/Level 8/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2900)!" Another monster with purple and black robes appears. It is a tall monster, with another cryptic mask, and holding wooden cane. "When I summon Oracle, it looks into the future and allows me to see all of your facedown cards! Now Oracle, use your Mystic Seeing ability!" A pulse of dark energy emerges from the monster and hits Tori's facedown card. It flips face up. Omen says, "That card is the trap, Lithic Sharpening. You can activate it if I attack one of your Lithic monsters. It would cause my monster to be destroyed, and I would take damage equal to my monsters attack. Too bad for you, I know your only line of defense. And now I can adapt to it. I activate my Facedown card, Prophecy of Destruction, allowing me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. I'll destroy your facedown Lithic Sharpening." A shockwave is sent out that destroys Tori's card.

Tori thinks, _No! I needed that!_

Omen continues, "Now I'm free to attack. Bring on the question."

The computer says, "Who was the first duelist to defeat Maxamillion Pegasus in a duel?"

"Looks like I lucked out on that one. It was Yugi Muto."

The computer says, "That is correct. You may now enter your battle phase."

"Perfect. Prophetic Oracle, since I already know that she'll redirect my attack, attack Monolithic Moai now!" Prophetic Oracle holds up its cane with both hands and then slams it to the floor. Out of the cane comes shockwaves that hit and destroy Monolithic Moai. "I'll set another card and end my turn (Omen's hand: 2)."

Tori draws. "First off, I'll add another Sol Counter to Monolithic Stone of the Sun." Another third of the face of Tori's monster lights up (ATK: 3000). "Now I summon Lithic Granite Slab (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2200) and tribute it to summon Monolithic Ramesseum (Earth/Level 6/Rock/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 3000)!" A massive statue of an Egyptian Pharaoh gets carved out of the Granite Slab. "I can only summon this card by tributing a Lithic Granite Slab. First I'll draw a card thanks to Lithicopolis. Now, let's get that question."

The Computer says, "Who was the victor of the Lost Duel Championships of 3240?"

Tori cries out, "What!? There's a reason that that tournament is called the _Lost _Duel Championships! Because it's _lost!_ There are no existing records of anything having to do that entire year of dueling! This is rigged!"

Omen shakes her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tori, as a fellow student of history, you should know that sometimes there are unanswered questions in history, that doesn't make them invalid questions."

Tori gives Omen a look of extreme hatred. "Fine. I don't have an answer."

The computer says, "That answer is incorrect. You may not enter your battle phase."

Tori sighs. "I activate the effect of Ramesseum, which allows it to flip itself into facedown defense mode, set two cards, and end my turn (Tori's hand: 1). I should warn you, if my Ramesseum flips face up, it will destroy up to two cards on the field."

Omen draws. "I can tell you are desperate. Maybe you are not the history master you thought you were. You are going to lose very soon."

Tori objects, "I'm not out yet! I activate Lithic Endurance! Just as my Lithic monuments can withstand the test of time, this trap makes it so they can withstand your attacks and not be destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Looks pretty desperate to me. Do what you wish. It makes no difference. I'll begin my move now. I evolve my Prophetic Oracle!" Omen's monster begins to glow. "I Evolution Summon Prophetic Doomsday Oracle (Dark/Level 9/Psychic/Evolution/ATK 3100/DEF 3300)!" When the light dies down, it leaves behind a new monster. The monster is almost twice the size, its robes are primarily black, instead of purple, and its mask has odd hieroglyphic figures on it. "When I summon Doomsday Oracle, I can place one Doomsday Counter on each monster on your field." Doomsday Oracle raises its staff and a strange, glowing, red hieroglyph appears on Tori's Monolithic Stone of the Sun and on top of her facedown monster. "Now, at the end of your next turn after a Doomsday Counter is placed on your monsters, all monsters with a Doomsday Counter are destroyed and you take damage equal to their combined attack."

A look of surprise crosses Tori's face. "But…that would mean…"

"That would mean that you will lose in less than two turns. Your future has been predicted, and it is not bright. Even though your defeat is inevitable, I won't stop there. I activate Corruption of Darkness!"

Tori looks even more horrified. She thinks, _No! Not that card! I don't know if I can stand up against a Darkness Evolution!_

Omen looks pleased. "I see that you are already acquainted with this card. Very good. Let's get to it then. Go, Darkness Evolution!" Omen's monster becomes cloaked in shadows and starts to change. "I call upon my ultimate monster! Come forth, Darkness Evolution: Prophetic Lord Nostradamus (Dark/Level 9/Psychic/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3800)!" The shadows part to reveal the new monster. Its black and purple robes have turned to purple and black armor with a gold trim, and the glyphs on its mask glow purple. "Now, let's speed up your destruction! When Nostradamus is summoned, he can automatically destroy all cards on the field that have Doomsday Counters, and inflict damage to you equal to their total attack! You lose now!"

Tori objects, "No I don't! I activate Lithic Sealing Ceremony! This trap negates the effect of your monster as long as it remains face up on the field!" The ground rumbles and out from it raises Stonehenge around Omen's monster. A mystic energy emanates from it and surrounds Nostradamus. "This card may destroy itself if I don't control a Lithic monster, but it's enough to allow me to survive one more turn!"

Omen laughs. "You think you have bought yourself the needed time to win. It doesn't matter. Might I remind you that at the end of your next turn, those Doomsday Counters will destroy your monsters anyways. You still won't survive another turn. Since you're preventing me from destroying your monsters, it's pointless for me to attack. So I'll just set a card and end my turn (Omen's hand: 1). You're done for."

Tori begins to draw and thinks, _Alright. I'm not out yet. I still have a way I could win, but it's risky. It all depends on whether or not I can answer the next question, and I've had such a wonderful track record with those. Why am I doubting myself!? I am an expert in all things history! I can do this! _Tori draws. "You may think you have me in a corner, but you don't! I activate the effect of Monolithic Stone of the Sun and give it another Sol Counter!" The third portion of it lights up (ATK: 3500). "Tell me, did your all mighty prophet of doomsday see this? All this time, my Stone of the Sun has been using its ability, Countdown to Armageddon! When it has three Sol Counters on it, time's up! I can remove all Sol Counters from it in order to destroy all cards on the field! And that's not all! You take 400 points of damage for each card destroyed!"

Omen looks panicked. "How did I not foresee this!?" Omen does some quick calculations and says, "Wait a second. That's only 2800 points of damage. That's not enough to defeat me." She then thinks, _Of course you could declare a direct attack…if you could actually answer a question._

Tori says, "We'll see about that. Go Monolithic Stone of the Sun! Countdown to Armageddon!" Tori's monster starts to violently glow all different colors. It then first implodes and then explodes in a burst of blinding light. When the light goes away, all of the cards on the field are destroyed, including the field spell around them (Omen's LP: 1200). "Now, by banishing four Lithic monster from my grave, I'm, allowed to special summon Megalithic Carnac Golem (Earth/Level 9/Rock/Effect/ATK 3300/DEF 2500)!" Four of Tori's Lithic monsters, her two Lithic Mystic Stones, her Lithic Boulder, and her Lithic Granite Slab, all appear on the field and shatter into pieces. These pieces form dozens of upright standing boulders resembling the Carnac Stones. Those stones then begin to glow and move. They all levitate off the ground and begin to clump together. They combine into the shape of a giant golem. "It's time to enter the battle phase! Bring on the question!"

The Duel Computer asks, "What is the name of the Nameless Pharaoh?"

Omen starts to laugh hard. "Ha! There goes that chance! No one knows the answer to that one!"

Tori smiles smugly. She says with confidence, "Atem."

Omen stops laughing. She says dumbfounded, "What did you say?"

"The name of the Nameless Pharaoh is Atem."

The computer says, "That answer is correct. You may now enter the battle phase."

Omen is completely speechless. She manages to say, "But…but how!? How could you know the name!?"

"Because I'm friends with Yugi Muto. The greatest expert ever known of the Nameless Pharaoh. Too bad for you. Now, Megalithic Carnac Golem, attack Omen directly!"

"I may not have anticipated that you'd answer the question, but I always have a backup plan! One of the cards you destroyed earlier was called Future Visions. If it's in my graveyard, I can banish it to negate an attack!"

"I don't think so! The effect of Carnac Golem protects him from card effects while he's attacking! This duel is over!" Tori's monster launches a horde of boulders directly at Omen (Omen's LP: 0).

The Duel Computer announces, "Tori Rekishi wins. For a one turn victory, Tori has been awarded with 471 points for a total of 1,625 points. For controlling the duel until the end, Omen has been awarded with 112 points for a total of 112 points."

Omen looks at Tori with a look of intense hatred. She says, "You may have stopped me, but you got lucky. I assure you, it would never happen again!" Omen turns into a shadow and sinks into the ground. She dashes off.

The noise of something falling and a grunt sounds. Tori turns around and sees Professor Jones getting up to his feet and brushing himself off. He says, "Tori, my girl, that was a great duel. Thank you, you got me out of a tough position there."

Tori says, "It's no problem at all."

Jones says, "I'm sure that I can guess why you're here, but I must apologize. It is late and it has been an eventful evening. I must get to bed."

Tori nods. "I understand."

Jones says, "Please though, come back anytime you'd like."

Tori says, "I'll make sure I do. Good night Professor." Tori exits.

* * *

Omen is kneeling in the Disciple of Darkness' HQ in front of Oblivion. She begs, "Please forgive me sir, there were unforeseen complications."

Oblivion says in a booming voice, "I do not take failure lightly! You have failed me and you will pay. Your mind is mine."

Omen begs, "No, please! You can't! I am your loyal servant! Please!"

Oblivion raises his hand and opens his palm towards Omen. "Your time serving me is through."

"No! Please! No! You can't!"

A length of shadow emerges from Oblivion's hand and wraps around Omen. After fully entangling her, her body falls limp to the ground. Two Disciples walk in, pick up the body, and exit with it. Oblivion says, "Let Omen be a warning to all of you. I will no longer take failure lightly. We must destroy Yugi Muto. There will be no more failure."


	18. Episode 41: Extinction

Episode 41: Extinction

Brutus is lying in his beds sleeping and snoring. He sleep talks, "Take that you Disciple of Darkness…" He tosses a little. "…you're fighting the greatest duelist this worlds…ever…seen…" He trails off and stops.

Suddenly an alarm goes off. Brutus bolts up and looks frantically left and right. He finally looks down and sees a holo-clock and says to himself, "Oh yeah. I set an alarm." He reaches out and taps the projector and the alarm turns off. Brutus jumps out of bed and starts running back and forth across his room. Every time he comes into screen, he is in a different state of dress, until he is fully dressed and ready to leave. As he's getting ready, he says to himself, "I feel good about today. We're going to get Yuni back. I just know it. I've just got to get ready and go meet Yugi, Tori and Zenith at the plaza."

Once he gets dressed, Brutus dashes out of his door, slides down the railing to the first floor, grabs a bowl of food, quickly chows it down, throws down the bowl, and shouts, "Bye Mom, I'll see you latter! I've got some important stuff to do," and he dashes out the door.

Now Brutus is dashing through the streets. He zigzags through people and almost gets ran over by a hover car. Finally he arrives in a small plaza and stops. Zenith is already standing there. Brutus says to him, "Wow Zenith, I thought I'd be the first one here."

Zenith laughs and says, "Actually, been dueling people for the past three hours."

Brutus looks up at a nearby clock tower and says, "But it's only 7:00."

Zenith scratches the back of his head and says, "Yeah, I'm kind of an early riser."

Brutus stares at him questioningly, "Didn't you tell me last night that you're a night owl?"

Zenith nods and says, "Yep, that's right. I stayed up until 12:00 last night."

Brutus just stares speechlessly at Zenith.

* * *

Moments ago, hiding behind a nearby bush in the plaza is a large, muscular figure cloaked in the robes of a Disciple of Darkness. He thinks to himself in a deep voice, _Perfect. According to my intell, Yugi will meet his friends here at exactly 7:00. That is when I will force him into a duel. Hmm. What's this? _The man sees Brutus run into the plaza and start talking to Zenith. He thinks, _That would be Yugi's pathetic friend. The one that managed to beat that weakling, Phantasm. Maybe I can use this opportunity. If I capture his friend, I'd have leverage to make Yugi duel me. Perfect. _The man holds up his arm and says, "Release the Cloak of Darkness." A shadowy darkness covers the surrounding and Zenith look back and forth in panic. The man steps out of his hiding place and walks up the Brutus and Zenith.

Brutus demands, "What is this?"

The man says, "You are Brutus Marc, correct?"

Brutus nods, "Yeah, that's me. What's it to you?"

The man says, "You and your friend are now my hostages. You will remain in my custody until Yugi Muto surrenders himself to me."

Brutus takes a fighting stance, "There's no way we're going with you!"

"You have no choice in the matter." He holds up his hand and shadows emerge from it and wrap around Brutus and Zenith. The man drags them off.

* * *

A pitch black room is shown. A single light turns on revealing Brutus and Zenith bound to chairs. The Disciple is standing in front of them. Brutus says, "Hey, if you think you're so tough, why don't you face me one on one!? Duel me, then see if you think you're so high and mighty after that!"

The man laughs. "Ha! You propose a duel with me? You are a foolish one."

Brutus says, "I'm not afraid of you. I've taken down your kind before."

The man shakes his head. "You defeated Phantasm. I assure, I am his superior in every way."

"Well, that should mean you have nothing to lose from dueling me. Come on!"

"Fine then. We will duel." He raises his hand and the shadow restraints around Brutus disappear. Brutus gets up and activates his Duel Gauntlet. The Disciple also activates his.

The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Brutus Marc: 1,184 points vs. Tyrant: 0 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Brutus says, "So your name's Tyrant. Don't you know that tyrants always fall?"

"You won't be thinking that for long."

* * *

Yugi and Tori are walking together through the city. Yugi says, "So in the end, you didn't learn anything?"

Tori responds, "Yeah, but he said I can come back anytime. I'll be sure to go back as soon as we get a little free time." Yugi and Tori arrive in the plaza. Tori looks around and then looks up at the clock tower. She observes, "That's odd. It's 7:13, Brutus and Zenith should have been here by now. Did we make them wait too long?"

Yugi sees something on the floor and picks it up. It's some sort of technological device. He says, "I wonder what this is. It looks like some sort of hologram projector."

Yugi presses a button and a small hologram of Tyrant appears. It says, "Greetings Yugi. I have your friends. If you ever want to see them again you will come to the abandoned apartment building in the south of town. I'll be waiting." The hologram turns off and starts to spark. Yugi throws it up in the air as it self-destructs.

Tori says, "This is bad."

Yugi says, "As bad as it is, it could be a blessing is disguise. Our goal has been to find Disciples of Darkness and here one comes straight to us. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Yugi starts to walk off, but Tori stands still. She says, "What if it's a trap? He may not have Brutus and Zenith at all. We'd be walking right into it."

Yugi nods. "Yeah, that occurred to me, but we can't take the chance. If he has them, we need to get them back. Come on. Let's go."

Yugi and Tori approach the entrance of an old, rundown building. Tori says, "Alright, this is the building. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yugi nods. "Yes. We have to." Yugi opens the door and steps through, followed by Tori.

They enter into the same room that Brutus and Zenith were in before. In the center of the room they see Brutus and Tyrant and Zenith still tied to a chair. Brutus is kneeling on the floor. Tyrant says, "You lose. I told you it was a mistake to challenge me. Your mind is now mine!"

Yugi shouts out, "No!"

Tyrant turns around and looks up at Yugi. He lowers his hood. It's revealed that he has pale, grey skin, black eyes, and black hair, just like the other Disciples. He has a short nose and rough, almost scaly skin, giving him a somewhat reptilian look. He says, "Yugi Muto. How nice of you to join us. You see, your friend here thought he was strong enough to defeat me. He was wrong of course."

Yugi looks towards Brutus and Brutus lowers his head in shame. Yugi looks back and says, "You will not take my friend's mind!"

Tyrant says, "How about this? You duel me, and if you win, I'll spare both of you. Not only that, but I'll give you back your other friend as well." He beckons to Zenith. "But if you lose, I'll take both of your minds."

Brutus looks back up and shouts, "No Yugi! It's not worth it! He's too strong! Get out of here while you still can!"

Zenith looks a little nervous and says, "Hey, don't I get any say? I kind of want to be saved."

Yugi says, "I never back down from a challenge. It's time to duel!" Yugi moves in front of Brutus. He looks down at him and asks, "Are you okay?"

Brutus nods and says, "I'm fine." He gets up. As he backs off, he says, "And Yugi?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, and beat this creep."

"I will Brutus. I promise." Yugi turns to face Tyrant. "Let's do this."

Both Yugi and Tyrant activate their Duel Gauntlets. The Duel Computer says, "Official World of Duel Tournament duel now commencing. Yuni Oha: 3,345 points vs. Tyrant: 524 points. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Yugi draws. He says, "I will not allow myself to fail!" Yugi thinks, _I have no idea what this guy is capable of. If he beat Brutus, I'll have to assume the worst. It might be smart to start this duel with some defense, at least until I can scope his strength. _He says aloud, "I summon Cyber-Tech Gardna (Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000) in defense mode. I'll also set a card. With that, I'll end my turn (Yugi's hand: 4)." He thinks, _Alright, my Gardna's ability allows it to negate an attack once per turn. That plus my facedown, I should have a pretty good defense built up._

Tyrant draws. He says, "You think that you can beat me by playing defensively? Let me show you why I defeated your friend. I activate the Field Spell, Dark Jurassic World!" The field around them transforms into prehistoric forest with a faraway volcano, similar to the one depicted in the card Jurassic World, only a darker, more sinister version at night. The ground rumbles and lava starts to flow out of the volcano. "Now that the field is set for your extinction, I summon Shadowsaur Raptor (Dark/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0)." The monster, as its name infers, is a darkly colored raptor. A shadowy aura is emitted from it. "The first effect of Dark Jurassic World gives all of my dinosaur type monsters an extra 300 attack and defense points (ATK: 2000) (DEF: 300). When I summon a Shadowsaur Raptor, I am allowed to summon another Shadowsaur Raptor from my hand!" Another shadow raptor appears on the field (ATK: 2000) (DEF: 300). "Now, I activate the second effect of Dark Jurassic World, which allows me to destroy a card you control, if I control a Dinosaur type monster. I'll destroy your Cyber-Tech Gardna." The ground rumbles. The volcano in the background erupts and a ball of molten rock and lava flies out. It hits Yugi's monster and destroys it.

Yugi thinks, _Darn it!_

Tyrant says, "Luckily for you, the turn I activate that effect, I can't declare an attack. But unluckily for you, I don't need to declare an attack. I activate the effect of my Shadowsaur Raptor. I can only use the effect of one of my raptors per turn, and neither one of them can attack the turn I use it, but I don't think that will be a problem. The effect allows me to inflict 400 points of damage for every Shadowsaur monster I control." Both of the dinosaurs charge at Yugi in a hunting pattern. They jump in on either side of him bite down on each of his arms (Yugi's LP: 3200). "That concludes my turn (Tyrant's hand: 3). The extinction has begun."

Yugi draws. He thinks, _Alright, playing defensively against this guy is not the way to go. _He says aloud, "I summon Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight + (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600)!" The monster is a soldier made from magnets. It vaguely resembles a more technologically advanced form of Beta the Magnet Warrior. "When I summon Magnet Knight +, I'm allowed to add a Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight - from my deck to my hand. Next I'll equip Magnet Knight + with Cyber Reinforcement. This equip card increases the attack of a Cyber monster by 700 (ATK: 2400). Go Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight +, attack one of the Shadowsaur Raptors!" Yugi's monster sends out waves of energy from its hands, which hit and destroy one of Tyrant's monsters (Tyrant's LP: 3600). "That's it for me (Yugi's hand: 4)."

Tyrant draws. "Just as the dinosaurs couldn't, you shall not escape extinction. Since I control a Shadowsaur monster, I can special summon Shadowsaur Ptero (Dark/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000) from my hand." The monster is a black pterodactyl with a shadowy aura around it. Dark Jurassic World strengthens it (ATK: 1800) (DEF: 1300). "Now I tribute both my Shadowsaur Ptero and my Raptor in order to summon Shadowsaur Apato (Dark/Level 7/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 3000)!" The new monster is a black, long-necked Apatosaurus with a shadowy aura. It strengthens due to the field (ATK: 2800) (DEF: 3300). "When I summon Apato while Dark Jurassic World is on the field, you take 400 points of damage for every Shadowsaur monster in my grave, which is three." Shadowsaur Apato roars and the volcano erupts again and hits Yugi (Yugi's LP: 2000). "Now, I'll have Apato attack your Magnet Knight." Tyrant's monster stampedes at Yugi's.

Yugi declares, "I activate the second effect of Cyber Reinforcement! If the equipped monster would be destroyed, I can destroy it instead!" Apato rams into Yugi's monster (Yugi's LP: 1600) (Magnet Knight's ATK: 1700), but it is not destroyed. "I fail to see what protecting your pathetic monster did for you. Just try to show me (Tyrant's hand: 2)."

Yugi draws. "Alright, I will. I summon Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight - (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1700)!" This monster is another magnetic knight, but this one resembles Alpha the Magnet Warrior. "The effect of Magnet Knight -, as long as I also control a Magnet Knight +, allows me to summon a Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight 0 (Earth/Level 4/Rock/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800) straight from my hand!" Yet another monster made of magnets. This one is similar to Gamma the Magnet Warrior. "Now that I control all three Magnet Knights, I can unlock their true power! Monsters combine! Form together to make Cyber-Tech Magna Knight Ferros (Earth/Level 8/Rock/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3850)!" Yugi's monsters separate into several pieces and then all of those pieces form together into one bigger monster. It resembles Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

Tyrant comments, "An impressive monster, but it will not save you from extinction."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we? Magna Knight Ferros, attack Shadowsaur Apato, Magna Force Sword!" Ferros' sword begins to glow, and he slashes at Tyrant's massive dinosaur (Tyrant's LP: 2900). "It seems he did just fine (Yugi's hand: 3)."

Tyrant draws. "It means nothing, for I activate Reverse Extinction! This spell allows me to summon one Dinosaur type monster from my graveyard. I bring back Shadowsaur Apato! He won't stick around for long though, because I evolve it!" Apato begins to glow. It's entire body shape morphs and resembles the silhouette of a tyrannosaurus rex. "I Evolution Summon Shadowsaurus Rex (Dark/Level 8/Dinosaur/Evolution/ATK 2800/DEF 500) (ATK: 3100) (DEF: 800)!" When the light fades, it reveals a black T. rex with a shadowy aura. "I can evolve this monster from any level seven or higher Shadowsaur monster. Once per turn, Shadowsaurus Rex allows me to add a Shadowsaur monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add Shadowsaur Stego and than summon it in defense mode (Dark/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 0) (ATK: 2100) (DEF: 300)." The monster is a black stegosaurus with a shadowy aura. "As long as Stego remains in defense mode, you can only attack it, and it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. But as soon as my Rex has his royal court together, I'm afraid he's going to leave the throne. I activate Corruption of Darkness!"

From the sidelines, Brutus shouts, "Look out Yugi, this is how he beat me!"

Yugi thinks, _Alright, here it comes. I hope I'm ready._

Tyrant declares, "Go, Darkness Evolution!" Darkness and shadows creep up and wrap around Tyrant's monster. "I evolve Shadowsaurus Rex into Darkness Evolution: Shadowsaurus Tyrant Rex (Dark/Level 9/Dinosaur/Evolution/ATK 3100/DEF 1000) (ATK: 3400) (DEF: 1300)!" The new monster wears armor plating and has a dark crown on its head. Upon emerging from the shadows, it roars. "Now Tyrant Rex, stomp his Magna Knight Ferros!"

Yugi questions, "What's you're game? You have 100 less attack than I do."

"A good question. The effect of Tyrant Rex allows it to automatically destroy any monster it battles, that is, as long as I control Dark Jurassic World." Tyrant Rex charges at Yugi's monster and prepares to chomp down on it.

Yugi objects, "I can't let that happen. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack! This battle phase is over."

"Fine. I will still bring extinction to you. I set a card and end my turn (Tyrant's hand: 0)."

Yugi draws. He thinks, _I'm not ready to launch a counter offensive yet. I may have one of the most powerful monsters in Yuni's deck out, but it's not enough to defeat this Tyrant Rex. Looks like I have to go back to defense. _He says aloud, "I activate the effect of Magna Knight Ferros. By tributing it, I can special summon the three Magnet Knights in my graveyard." Magna Knight Ferros disassembles itself and returns to being the three different monsters. "I set a card and end my turn (Yugi's hand: 3)."

Tyrant draws and laughs. "A desperate move born of desperation. I will pick of each of your pathetic monsters, one by one, if I have to. Tyrant Rex, attack!" The monster starts to charge at Yugi's monsters, but then stops. It quickly looks back and forth, between Magnet Knight + and -, as if confused. Tyrant demands, "What is this?"

Yugi responds, "It's the effect of my Magnet Knights. Both my Magnet Knight + and - have effects that make it so you can only attack them. That means that you can't attack either."

"Fine, I won't attack then. I activate the effect of Dark Jurassic World, and destroy your Cyber-Tech Magnet Knight +!" The volcano erupts again.

Yugi says, "I activate my facedown, Cyber-Tech Guard! This card prevents my monster from being destroyed by a card effect!" A barrier encircles Yugi's monster and protects it.

Tyrant says, "You can find 100 different ways to stall. It doesn't matter. I end my turn (Tyrant's hand: 1)."

Yugi thinks, _Alright, that worked, but it won't next turn. He'll just break my defense next turn. Then it'll be all down hill from there. I've got to make a game changing move now. Come on deck, let's do this. _Yugi draws. He looks at the card and smiles. "I tribute my three monsters, which have each been on the field for two turns , in order to summon Chronos, the Temporal Lord (Divine/Level 10/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK X000/DEF X000)!" The sound of thunder sounds outside. The entire front wall of building bursts away and the Yugohan Lord lowers from the sky into the room. "Four of my turns have passed, so my Lord's attack becomes 4000!"

Tyrant looks terrified. "No! not that monster! Anything but the Yugohan Lord!"

Yugi says, "Too bad. If you want too attack my friends, I will defend them with every means I have! That includes using my Yugohan Lord! I hope this teaches you a lesson. Never threaten my friends. I activate the effect of Chronos, advancing the turn count by two (ATK: 6000)! To make things more interesting, I activate Return Tribute! This card returns all monster that I used as tributes for a tribute summon this turn to my field. Come back, my Magnet Knights!" The three Magnet Knights return to the field. "The effect of Return Tributes prevents them from attacking and they're destroyed at the end of the turn, but that doesn't matter. I combine my monsters back into the Cyber-Tech Magna Knight Ferros in my graveyard!" The three monsters recombine into their true form.

Tyrant reminds Yugi, "Don't forget, I still have my Shadowsaur Stego, preventing you from attacking my other monsters, and his own destruction, while he's in defense mode."

"I haven't forgot! Magna Knight Ferros, attack Shadowsaur Stego, and activate your effect, Pole Reversal! If my Ferros declares an attack, he's allowed to switch your battle position, meaning you can now be destroyed!" A magnetic wave emanates from Ferros and Shadowsaur Stego switches from a defensive to an offensive stance. Ferros slashes through it, and destroys it (Tyrant's LP: 1500). "Now, Chronos, the Temporal Lord, attack Tyrant Rex with Temporal Force Attack!"

"Have you forgotten? My monster destroys any other monster it battles. You just wasted your Yugohan Lord!"

Yugi says, "No I haven't! Chronos can not be removed from the field by card effects! That means your effect is null and void!" Chronos opens its mouth and launches a massive thunder ball Shadowsaurus Tyrant Rex, destroying it (Tyrant's LP: 0).

The computer says, "Yuni Oha wins. For a turn around move, Yuni is awarded with 521 points, for a total of 3,866. For performing a dominate duel, Tyrant has been awarded with 102 points for a total of 626."

Tyrant is thrown back against the wall by the force of the last attack. Yugi, Brutus, and Tori each surround him. Yugi says, "Don't you ever dare to touch my friends again! If you so much as glance at my friends again I'll-"

Tyrant says, "You'll what?"

Yugi is just about to respond when the building around them starts to shake. Tyrant looks up and smiles. In the confusion, he turns into a shadow and slips away. Yugi looks back and says, "Shoot, he got away!"

Tori says, "Don't worry about it Yugi, this place is going down, we've got to get out of here!"

Yugi, Tori and Brutus start to make a break for it, but than Zenith, still tied up, shouts, "Hey, how about me!?"

Yugi shouts, "Zenith! You two get out of here, I'll get him!" Yugi runs towards Zenith, and the others rush towards the exit.

Yugi starts to try to untie the knots and says, "Don't worry Zenith, I'll get you out of here."

The building starts to shake more violently, and ruble starts to fall all around. Zenith says, "Hurry Yugi! Please, hurry!"

Yugi continues to struggle with the knots. He says, "Argh! It's no use, I can't untie these knots!"

Brutus runs in and starts to help work on the knots. Yugi objects, "I told you to get out of here Brutus! It's dangerous!"

Brutus says, "I won't leave without either of you! We're in this together!" Together, Yugi and Brutus manage to untie Zenith. The three of them start to run out. Half way out Zenith trips and falls.

He shouts, "Oww! My leg!, I think I sprained it! You two get out of here. I can't go on."

Yugi says, "Oh no you don't! No one's staying behind! Come on Brutus, help me out." Yugi and Brutus each pick up Zenith and place his arms over their shoulders and carry him out.

They make it to the outside of the building, were Tori is waiting, just as the entire building collapses. The four friends just stand and stare at the ruins of the old building.


End file.
